Tous les chemins mènent à eux- Toujours
by Abbyfalls345
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya. Kise Ryōta. Midorima Shintarō. Aomine Daiki. Murasakibara Atsushi. Akashi Seijūrō. Des joueurs d'exceptions. Génies du Basket. Tous à l'opposés, proche au Collège sans vouloir l'admettre, presque des frères. Des frères aussi pour elle. Elle voulait suivre son propre chemin, mais celui-ci la menait toujours à eux car ils s'étaient immiscées pour toujours dans sa vie.
1. Prologue

Abigaël Kise, jeune star montante dans le monde du Basket dans sa génération, ainsi qu'une détestée, jalousée et une aimée chanteuse devenant de plus en plus populaire. Elle revient au Japon après une année loin de son frère et de ses amis, ou plutôt de ses ''frères'' de coeur, du fameux Collège Teikō.

Cela faisait, un an qu'elle ne les avait pas vu. Un an qu'elle n'a pu eu de nouvelle, ni n'en a donné, sauf à son frère évidemment ou à d'autres mais vraiment très peu. Aucun mais ne se parlaient pas de ce qu'il s'était passé lors de ses deux dernières années de Collège, ni du pourquoi elle était partie, plutôt enfuie, si soudainement. C'était probablement un ''secret'' entre elle et un certain Empereur aux yeux vairons. Ryōta ne lui en avait jamais parlé alors probablement qu'il ne lui avait rien dit... Cela dit, qui irait raconter à quelqu'un qu'il s'était fait gifler pour une remarque de trop et qui était loin d'être vraie ? Surtout qu'il était censé savoir tout sur tout et sur tous le monde. Il était bien trop fière pour ça. De toute manière, la noiraude n'était pas ici pour _ça_ , ni pour _lui_.

Son frère lui manquait affreusement et c'était pour cette raison qu'elle revenait au Japon après un an d'absence, ainsi que pour la Winter-cup et sans que personne ne soit au courant. Personne ? Elle en était pratiquement sûre, elle n'était pas aussi importante pour l'Empereur que pour celui, et le seul, pour lequel elle était tombée amoureuse. Cependant, bien qu'elle était intelligente, elle aurait dû se douter - ou ne le voulait-elle pas ? - que ce que signifiait Winter-cup, signifiait aussi de revoir des joueurs qu'elle aimait, qu'elle respectait et pour qui elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Et d'autres, qu'elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'ils se rencontreraient un jour. Le monde était plus petit qu'elle ne le croyait, c'était indéniable.

Un bleuté fantôme et inexpressif. Un blond trop expressif et enthousiasme. Un vert superstitieux et tsundere. Un bleu basané et blasé, un violet estomac sur pattes et un rouge impérial et froid. Tous si différent et pourtant un lien qui les liait très étroitement, d'autres se reliraient à eux et certains qui étaient déjà reliés à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Abigaël ne croyait pourtant pas au destin - et même si cela aurait été le cas - elle voulait suivre son propre chemin, créer sa propre destinée. Cependant, elle voudrait bien être aussi naïve, il y avait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, ne pouvait changer et aurait voulu anticiper. Le changement de la tristement célèbre Kisedi no Sedai en faisait partie. En voyant _ses_ yeux - et sachant qu'il était leur Capitaine - elle aurait dû percevoir qu'à partir de ce moment, tout aurait définitivement changé... Mais elle leur avait tourné le dos à tous à cause de sa fierté mis à mal. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi que cela leur ferait du mal, qu'elle aurait pu - au moins essayer - de les faire redescendre de leur piédestal, mais elle s'était lâchement enfuie car il avait été le seul qui avait pu autant la blesser, amoureusement parlant. L'avait-il prévu ? Était-il autant absolu qu'il le disait ? Avait-il fait ceci pour garder son ascendant sur ses joueurs ? Quelle importance maintenant ? Si c'était le cas, alors il avait probablement réussi. Elle avait fui alors qu'elle aurait pu peut-être les aider.

Aujourd'hui, c'était son frère qu'elle voulait revoir car elle culpabilisait beaucoup trop pour faire face à ses frères de cœur, mais évidemment, tout ne se passait jamais comme prévu. Surtout lorsque les destins de chacun étaient si étroitement liées d'une façon ou d'une autre. Elle n'aurait aussi pas su que certains sentiments qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis le collège referaient surface aussi violemment. Disputes, jalousies, possessivité, rivalités, coups-bas, vérités, confessions, bouleverseraient leurs quotidiens... Mais aussi des puissants liens amicaux considérés plutôt comme des liens fraternaux qui allaient bien au-delà de ce que les sept auraient imaginés, des sentiments que beaucoup avait oubliés et qui referont surface, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Seul l'avenir pourra leur dire.

* * *

 **Bonsoir, bonsoir.**

 **Voilà, je compte finir les autres histoires mais je ne suis plus trop en mode ''Vampire Diaries'', ''Arrow'' et ''Dragon Ball". Je compte bien finir les suivantes pour ceux qui suivent celles-ci, mais je suis trop en mode "Kuroko no Basket" que je connais depuis quelques mois et que je regrette de ne pas avoir regardée plus tôt, mais comme on dit mieux vaut tard que jamais, non ? Et comme ça, j'ai pas eu a attendre chaque épisode ^^ Sauf extra-game que je suis impatiente pour revoir mes trois favoris : Akashi, Kise et Aomine, Fangirl 100%, ils sont juste parfait *-***

 **Mais bref, je m'égare xD**

 **Pour les persos, je déteste les OCC et je ferais de mon mieux pour respecter leurs caractères, bien que je sais que l'on a pas la même perception pour chacun, surtout pour des persos comme mon Aka-chan et mon Mido-chan alors je prendrais tous les avis en compte, c'est aussi ce qui permet de s'améliorer après tout ^^**

 **Je prendrais certaines libertés dans l'histoire et il y aura beaucoup, beaucoup de changements mais je ferais en sorte qu'il reste dans la continuité et que cela ne devienne pas n'importe quoi ^^ Et il y aura d'autres personnages que vous reconnaitrez et que j'ai repris les noms de manga, de séries, film etc., j'avoue que je suis nul pour trouver des noms alors je leur ai ''piquée'' xD mais leurs passées seront différents mais pas leur caractère xD**

 **Toutes les informations concernant les persos, leurs passés, leurs relations seront révélés au cours de l'histoire au fur et à mesure, sinon c'est pas drôle lol Je sais que beaucoup se demanderont pourquoi la soeur de Kise s'appelle Abigaël, je vais seulement vous révéler que leur mère était Américaine et leur père Japonais - Je devais surtout trouver une raison car j'adore le prénom d'Abigaël xD - Je ne vous en dirais pas plus ;-) Elle ne sera pas une Mary-sue car je hais ce genre de perso'. Elle sera loin d'être parfaite, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce qui vous dérange ou quelque chose que j'ai mal exprimée :-)**

 **Pour la publication des chapitres, cela sera probablement un toutes les 2 semaines ou un mois, mais je ne pourrais vous dire exactement, je pense que les histoires feront une douzaine de chapitres, sauf peut-être pour la première où il y aura des Flash-back donc probablement plus longue.**

 **Concernant l'écriture, je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou de frappes, je me relis énormément de fois mais c'est plus facile de repérer les fautes des autres que les siennes, malheureusement…**

 **Pour les couples dans l'histoire, il y aura Akashi/OC - même s'il restera à** **moi quand même grrr ^^ - Je vais tenter de faire un Ao/Kise aussi car j'adore ce couple, seulement, je ne pense pas qu'il y aura un lemon car les relations entre hommes et bien… J'en ai jamais écrit alors je n'ai vraiment pas envie de faire n'importe quoi, même si j'en ai beaucoup lu…**

 **Je crois que j'ai tout dis. Et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de Tadatoshi Fujimaki… Sinon Aka-chan serait avec Ao-chan ou Ry** **ō** **-chan. Et surtout, Momoi et Riko n'existeraient pas** …

 **Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et j'espère à bientôt pour le premier chapitre de chacune des deux histoires pour savoir si vous restez sur votre position, laissez-moi un petit com' pour connaître vos avis et le pourquoi vous préférez l'histoire ^^**

 **Xoxo :***


	2. Souvenirs Amers

**Bonjour tous le monde, comment allez-vous ? ^^**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de la première histoire. Le premier de la seconde devrait arriver dans la soirée car j'ai encore quelques modifications à faire dessus. Les deux premiers mettent les bases de l'histoire en place, alors les prochains chapitres devraient être plus long en espérant que cela vous plaise :-)**

 **Les personnages de Kuroko's Basket ne m'appartiennent pas, malheureusement, sinon il y aurait soit du Ao/Aka ou Aka/Kise… :'(**

 **Je ferais en sorte de bien respecter les caractères des persos' étant donné que moi-même je déteste lorsqu'ils sont trop OCC, après tout dépendra de la façon de voir de chacun, alors n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela sera un bon moyen de m'améliorer pour la suite ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :-)**

* * *

C'était le mois de Décembre dans le célèbre pays du soleil levant. Pays connu pour sa nourriture si traditionnelle, les mangas ou encore les grandes batailles et d'autres événements qui s'y sont déroulés et certains qui s'y déroulent toujours, mais évidemment ce qui intéressait beaucoup de monde en ce mois de froid hivernal, c'était bien la fameuse Winter-cup. Grand événement d'Hiver sportif de Basket pour être précis, des Lycées qui s'affrontaient pour savoir lequel avait la meilleure équipe, mais surtout pour pouvoir détrôner le fameux Lycée Rakuzan, le plus prestigieux Lycée du Japon, ce Lycée où se réunissait l'élite de l'élite, très difficile d'accès, acceptant que les petits génies et ceux qui étaient de bonne ou très bonne famille, donc très sélectifs sur ceux qui y rentraient.

La plupart des joueurs avaient ses raisons-là. D'autres, c'était surtout pour pouvoir affronter leurs anciens coéquipier parce qu'il n'y avait que ces joueurs-là qui pouvaient leur donner un vrai challenge, ressentir cette excitation de ne pas être certain de pouvoir remporter leur affrontement, bien que certains le nieraient véhément et ne seraient pas prêts à l'avouer à qui que ce soit et même à eux-mêmes.

Et un autre qui justement voulait être celui qui les battrait tous. Il se promit de leur faire connaître la défaite pour qu'ils redeviennent comme il les avait connu au collège, là où que tout avait dérapé. Par chance ou simplement par un miracle, il avait plus ou moins réussi. Quatre sur cinq avaient reprit le goût de jouer au Basket, et surtout de jouer en équipe et non plus en solo comme ils l'avaient fait depuis pendant si longtemps - bien qu'il y en avait deux dans le lot qui ne se l'avoueraient jamais, étant trop fier pour ça. - Les joueurs de la tristement célèbre Kisedi no Sedai étaient presqu'entièrement remis sur pied. Il ne restait plus que le dernier et le moins facile, leur ancien _Point Guard_ qui était dans ce fameux lycée Rakuzan. Bien que celui-ci était leur ancien Capitaine et qu'il éprouvait toujours un grand respect pour lui, il le battrait comme il se l'était promis, pour lui mais aussi pour _elle._

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé exactement, mais en passant la plupart de son temps à observer les gens autour de lui, il était certain qu'il s'était produit quelque chose, surtout pour qu' _elle_ parte sans les prévenir de face, en envoyant juste un message par un quelconque élève et plus de nouvelle ensuite, ou très peu le concernant. Il savait aussi que le vert avait des doutes depuis au moins aussi longtemps que lui. Et comme un élastique que l'on étire pour voir jusqu'à où il pourrait tenir sans craquer, leur lien s'était brisé sans retour possible pour aucun d'eux. Car même s'il les avait battu, il y avait quelque chose qui n'était plus, cette proximité d'avant n'était plus, leur relation s'était brisée et bien qu'elle s'était peu à peu recollée, il y avait toujours ses fissures indélébile qui resteraient gravées en eux, malgré qu'ils se voyaient de temps à autres, ils sentaient que rien ne serait plus pareil. Mais il était assez intelligent pour savoir à quoi aussi c'était dû. _Son_ départ et leur ancien _Point Guard_. Il devait gagner contre le blond enthousiasme en demi-finale, puis contre l'Empereur et la re-contacter pour pouvoir entièrement tourner la page et aller de l'avant.

\- Oï Kuroko ! Appela une voix grave mais où un timbre animal se fit ressentir, sortant ce dernier de ses tristes et amers souvenirs.

Le bleuté se retourna et vit son coéquipier - ou plutôt sa lumière - se dirigeait vers lui à grand pas avec un air grincheux sur le visage, faisant esquisser un très léger sourire sur les fines lèvres du Basketteur.

\- Oui, Kagami-kun. Répondit tranquillement le plus petit des deux qui avait son fidèle chien bleu et blanc sur la tête, et qui possédait étrangement le même air sur sa petite truffe que son maître.

\- Tu m'énerves à être aussi inexpressif. Râla le plus grand en arrivant en face de lui. Qu'est-ce tu fous à encore partir sans prévenir personne ? Râla ou plutôt grogna l'Américain. T'sais qu'on risque vraiment de t'oublier un jour à disparaître comme ça ? Ou pire, tu risques d'te faire kidnapper. Continua-t-il en faisant tourner son fameux ballon de Basket au bout de son doigt, les yeux plissés d'agacement.

\- Désolé Kagami-kun. Répondit Kuroko.

Il était toujours avec son air inexpressif mais où une lueur malicieuse brillait dans ses yeux turquoise, alors qu'une veine battait furieusement sur la tempe du bicolore qui était au bord de la crise de nerf. C'était tellement facile et amusant d'énerver le plus grand.

\- J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air et sortir Nigō. Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter. Sourit-il légèrement.

\- Je… Je m'inquiète pas. S'écria Kagami en arrêtant son ballon qui atterrit dans sa main gauche, en rougissant furieusement en tournant la tête puis il souffla pour se calmer et se tourna de nouveau vers le bleuté. C'est juste que Riko est encore en train de péter les plombs et le Match va commencer et j'ai envie d'le voir lui botter le cul à cet enfoiré. Grogna l'Américain en se remémorant cette foutu rencontre sur le toit quelques temps plus tôt.

\- Surveille ton langage Kagami-kun. Prévient Tetsuya en lui donna un coup de manchette avec le bout des doigts dans les côtes.

\- Putain Kuroko, arrête de faire ça, ça fait trop mal ! Grogna tout en gémissant le plus grand qui en lâcha son ballon en jurant contre son ombre, tout en tenant ses côtes douloureuses.

L'instinct de Kagami le titilla et il releva la tête pour voir le fantôme faire un pas, il en fit un en arrière. Ça va, ça va, j'arrête. Grommela le bicolore en levant une main en guise de paix.

\- Allons-y. Riko-san nous attends. Déclara le Basketteur en contournant sa lumière.

\- La faute à qui. Grommela l'Américain entre ses dents tout en attrapant son ballon.

L'ombre et la lumière s'apprêtèrent à rentrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment, lorsque le plus petit s'arrêta soudainement faisant stopper Kagami à son tour. Il se tourna vers Kuroko et haussa un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'il le vit se retourner avec un air qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu avant, et qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter. Il n'était pas psychologue lui, il n'était ni autant observateur que son coéquipier présent.

\- Oï Kuroko, qu'est-ce t'as ? Demanda le bicolore après quelques secondes d'inactivité du second lycéen.

\- Non rien. Répondit-il finalement et repris la route pour retrouver ses coéquipiers.

Kagami le suivit mais il n'était pas très sûr de ce "rien", il n'était peut-être pas psychologue mais il connaissait son ombre assez bien quand même, même mieux que leurs coéquipiers, peut-être pas autant que les anciens de Teikō mais les nouveaux oui. Kuroko s'isolait beaucoup ses derniers temps et semblait tout le temps dans ses pensées et même lors des entraînements, ce qui arrivait rarement voir jamais et surtout depuis qu'il avait le but de vaincre ces maudits génies du Basket. L'Américain se demandait vraiment ce qu'il se passait avec le petit bleuté. Était-ce la Winter-cup qui avançait qui le faisait… Déprimer ? Pourquoi déprimait-il si c'était vraiment le cas ? Peut-être repensait-il à son ancienne époque ? Puis après un petit moment, il haussa les épaules et courut pour rattraper Kuroko, c'est qu'il marchait vite le bougre quand même. Ou était-il trop perdu dans ses pensées ? De toute façon, quoi qu'il se passait dans sa petite tête turquoise, il le saurait bien tôt ou tard.

* * *

 **Dans une autre partie du Gymnase :**

\- Satsuki, tu me gaves. Grogna une voix blasée mais où l'on pouvait sentir de l'agacement à peine contenue.

\- C'est Kise-kun qui joue alors fais au moins acte de présence. Ne se démonta pas la rose alors qu'elle le faisait avancer en le poussant dans le dos.

En la sentant faire, il avait atrocement envie de s'écarter pour qu'elle s'écroule au sol mais il s'était vite ravisé en ne voulant pas l'entendre geindre encore plus qu'elle ne le faisait déjà, et ce, peu importe les années, que cela soit à Teikō ou à Tōō et après, elle s'étonnait vraiment que ni Tetsu, ni Akashi ne voulait d'elle ? - sauf s'ils n'étaient juste pas de ce bord-là ? - Enfin, il faudrait déjà qu'elle remarque qu'ils s'en fichaient totalement, c'était juste une amie pour eux et rien de plus mais bon, d'un côté cela l'arrangeait, il n'aurait à frapper personne, c'était bien trop chiant même s'il aimait se défouler. Il la trouvait chiante, pénible, râleuse et qui s'obstinait trop à ce qu'il vienne à tous les entraînements mais il en avait marre, et puis, cela servait à quoi d'être aussi têtue et lui rabâcher sans arrêt la même chose alors qu'il n'écoutait même pas la moitié ? Et qu'elle le savait surtout ? Il la détestait toujours à ses moments-là, mais c'était son amie d'enfance et il tenait tout de même à elle. Mais là…

\- Ça sert à quoi d'regarder ce match sérieux ? Kise va gagner et il a intérêt d'gagner de toute façon. Soupira le basané, encore plus blasé qu'il ne l'était déjà, il serait bien rester dormir sur le toit du bahut tient.

\- Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas vouloir le regarder, surtout depuis que tu sais qu'il y a Haizaki-kun dans l'équipe adverse. Cela sera un match intéressant. Continua à geindre la rose toujours derrière lui.

Bon, elle n'avait pas tort sur le premier point. Il était furieux de savoir qu'Haizaki était ici et surtout du fait qu'il savait parfaitement pourquoi : Humilier Kise. Cela dit, un match intéressant ? Mouais, il n'était pas vraiment convaincu de ce qu'elle avançait. Peut-être qu'à l'époque de Teikō, le mannequin n'avait pas réussi a vaincre Haizaki mais il s'était beaucoup entraîné depuis et ça le tuait de le penser, mais il s'était aussi vachement amélioré jusqu'à réussir à copier son style de jeu. Il était pratiquement sûr que ça serait Kise qui gagnerait et il avait intérêt d'ailleurs. Comment pouvait-il espérer gagner contre lui, s'il n'arrivait même pas à battre le grisé alors qu'il le copiait lui ? Et puis, Akashi a viré Haizaki car justement il était persuadé que Kise le dépasserait, et tout le monde savait que leur ancien _Point Guard_ savait toujours tout et qu'il était absolu.

La bonne blague. Le visage du basané s'assombrit en pensant à l'Empereur. Est-ce qu'il savait qu' _elle_ partirait en ne leur disant même pas un 'au revoir' ? Est-ce qu'il savait la raison de _son_ putain de départ précipité ? Du pourquoi _elle_ ne donnait aucune putains de nouvelles en plus de ça ? Les seules nouvelles qu'il détenait c'était grâce à ce qu'il entendait ou voyait dans les journaux, qui n'étaient pas très transcendant vu qu'elle n'était pas du genre a déballer sa vie dans les médias, et qu'elle n'avait rien révélée sur les deux dernières années de Teikō, décrétant que ça ne les concernait en rien, ce qui était vraie. Daiki avait beaucoup trop de fierté pour la contacter ou demander à Kise, elle s'était barrée point. S'ils ne comptaient pas pour elle autant qu'elle le disait ou que lui l'avait cru, tant pis. Mais cette pensée l'énervait et il était vraiment en colère contre elle, qu'elle revienne un jour tient, elle aurait un super bon accueil digne du grand Aomine Daiki, faut-il déjà qu'elle revienne d'ailleurs.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il ne sentit plus Satsuki le pousser. Le basané baissa les yeux en sentant qu'on le regardait. Il tourna le regard vers un lycéen plus âgé, tourné vers eux mais ses paupières fermées, il s'était toujours demandé comment il faisait pour les voir, mais il avait trop fierté pour ça et dans tous les cas, il voulait encore plus se barrer maintenant. Il pouvait être assez mal à l'aise en compagnie de son capitaine actuel, bien qu'il ne soit pas aussi effrayant et impressionnant que l'ancien.

\- Ah tient, la belle au bois dormant a décidé de se montrer. S'exclama, ou plutôt hurla, Kōsuke Wakamatsu ne pouvant supporter les manières de Diva de l'ancien As de la Kisedi no Sedai.

\- Désolé de te vexer mais je ne suis pas venu pour te voir toi. Répliqua Aomine en le regardant de son air je-m'en-foutisme, qui énerva davantage le _Center_ numéro 6.

Cependant, avant qu'il ne puisse hurler sa réponse pleine de rage au visage de leur As, les équipes rentrèrent sur le Terrain pour s'échauffer. Kise fut très vite reconnaissable étant le seul blond des deux équipes et en entendant ses Fangirl qui s'égosillaient de sa bogossitude, musculature et plein d'autres parties de son anatomie.

Aomine eut un léger sourire en pensant à _elle_ et à toutes les scènes auxquelles ils avaient eu le droit à cause de ses groupies hystérique - pas qu'avec celles de son frère mais avec les leurs aussi. - Ils avaient tous cru qu'elle s'apprêtait à commettre un meurtre, tellement son aura avait été noire et haineuse. Possessivité quand tu nous tiens. La "panthère" perdit son sourire et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il remarqua bien vite que le dit-blond était tendu et qu'il ne dégageait pas sa bonne humeur habituelle, ce qui dérangea grandement le bleu. Kise était toujours enthousiasme et insupportable dans les Matchs, surtout quand ceux-ci étaient ennuyant - comme à l'époque du collège - ou quand ses coéquipiers étaient de mauvaises humeurs et pour les détendre. Mais de là où il était, le basané pouvait sentir sa mauvaise humeur et voir la tension qui habitait ses muscles, ce qui n'était pas le genre du Mannequin et qui l'énervait grandement. Il n'avait pas intérêt à perdre contre cet enfoiré d'Haizaki, sinon il allait voir le mannequin d'opérette.

Puis finalement, il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et décida de regarder ce Match, faisant sourire malicieusement Imayoichi mais il l'ignora royalement. L'échauffement se termina et le match put enfin commencer. Aomine était concentré mais s'ennuyait à ce début, que c'était chiant les débuts de Match le temps que les joueurs soient vraiment prêts, puis il remonta brusquement le regard sur les gradins d'en face, sourcils froncés et corps tendu.

\- Un problème Dai-chan ? S'enquit Satsuki en ayant perçu ses mouvements brusques.

\- Rien. Répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes. Occupe-toi de ton match que tu trouves si intéressant. Continua-t-il avec un air encore plus renfrogné en refixant son attention sur le duel entre Kise et Haizaki.

Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il y vit et se retint de ne pas escalader la rambarde pour fracasser le grisé. Il vit que cela n'avait pas fait grand-chose au blond, cependant, il sentait que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas et plissa les yeux. Le comportement d'Haizaki était encore plus déplorable qu'à l'époque de Teikō. Il n'aurait jamais osé faire ceci aux joueurs de son ancienne équipe surtout à eux, la Kisedi no Sedai. Bien que lui et l'ancien _Shooting Guard_ étaient loin de se jeter des fleurs, ils n'en étaient jamais venus aux mains malgré qu'il l'aurait frappé bien des fois s'il n'y avait pas eu Nijimura ou Akashi, ou la menace de ne plus pouvoir jouer au Basket dans le club. On pouvait vraiment se plaindre de son comportement à lui mais il ne frapperait jamais l'un de ses coéquipiers, sauf Wakamatsu mais il n'etait pas l'un d' _eux_ et il l'avait cherché depuis bien trop longtemps et sa patience avait atteint sa limite, déjà très limité à la base.

Satsuki regarda Dai-chan avec une moue boudeuse comme les gosses, mais il l'ignora complètement sans lui jeter un coup d'œil et elle le regarda tristement. Bien qu'il avait perdu contre Tetsu-kun, il n'avait pas perdu son humeur grincheuse et blasé mais elle devait bien avouer qu'il faisait tout de même des efforts. Il ne venait pas toujours à l'entraînement mais il venait déjà plus qu'avant. Les cours s'étaient pas ça, elle lui donnait des coups de mains pour qu'il ait au moins la moyenne mais il s'en fichait tout autant, elle était désespérée par son attitude bien qu'elle se soit peu à peu arrangée.

Quand comprendra-t-il qu'elle fait tout ça pour son bien ? Elle, elle avait toujours été là pour lui alors qu' _elle_ , _elle_ était partie sans aucune explication, ni n'a donnée de nouvelles. Elle savait qu'il tenait à _elle_ et qu'il avait été plus blessé qu'il ne le montrait vraiment. La plus jeune l'avait toujours détesté car celle-ci ne s'entendait pas avec les filles et n'arrivait pas à les supporter, sauf avec ses coéquipières ce qui était vraiment très paradoxal la concernant, mais la sœur de Kise-kun était un paradoxe à elle toute seule. La rose poussa un discret soupir, elle espérait secrètement qu'elle ne revienne pas, surtout si c'était encore pour faire souffrir les garçons mais c'était aussi pour une raison purement égoïste, elle les voulait pour elle, même s'ils restaient si éloignés. Elle sortit de ses sombres pensées pour regarder la fin du deuxième quart-temps.

Aomine sortit prendre l'air le temps de la mi-temps en ignorant les cris de protestations de son coéquipier blond. Il revient à temps pour la reprise et le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti avant le Match le traversa de nouveau.

* * *

 **Dans les gradins d'en face :**

Surpris ? C'était un euphémisme. Énorme euphémisme. L'Équipe de Rakuzan s'avançait dans le couloir tout en haut du gradin. Ils descendirent les escaliers avec leurs démarches sûr d'eux et impérieux. Comme des professionnels disait certains. Les joueurs s'installèrent aux premières et secondes rangées pour regarder la deuxième mi-temps du Match, sous la surprise des spectateurs qui n'avaient jamais vu cette puissante équipe assister à ces affrontements au cours de la Winter-cup. L'équipe se contenter généralement de jouer leur propre Match puis partait sans plus de cérémonie. Rakuzan venait seulement assister au match de la demi-finale pour savoir d'avance qui, ils allaient affronter alors oui, ils étaient immensément surpris surtout pour les plus anciens habitués.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était que selon le Capitaine de Rakuzan cela serait très intéressant et un avantage si une de ses équipes se retrouvait face à eux. Bien qu'ils affronteraient Shūtoku et le meilleur shooter de 3 points de la Kisedi no Sedai, c'était tout à fait possible qu'il y ait un retournement de situation, surtout avec les 3 équipes encore en lisse. Il n'y avait aucune hésitation dans la voix impérieuse d'Akashi Seijūrō lorsqu'il affirmait qu'ils gagneraient le championnat, aucun n'avait le courage de le contredire et de toute manière, lorsqu'il disait quelque chose cela s'avérait toujours vrai. Ce n'était vraiment pas pour rien qu'il était très rapidement devenu Capitaine alors qu'il n'était qu'un première année, alors qu'aucun Rookie n'y avait eu le droit jusque-là. Akashi Seijūrō était absolu et il le démontrerait jusqu'à sa mort.

Cependant, il n'y avait pas que pour cette raison qu'il était venu. L'Hériter était persuadé que c'était Ryōta qui gagnerait cette confrontation, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait ''gentiment demandé'' à Shōgo de partir. C'était le moment au blond de lui démontrer qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de miser sur lui. Tetsuya et Ryōta étaient probablement les deux joueurs qui avaient dépassé vraiment toutes ses espérances, qui avaient prouvé jusque-là qu'il n'avait pas eu tort de croire en leurs capacités, ils étaient arrivés plus loin qu'il ne le pensait.

La deuxième raison, c'était qu'il avait ressenti un étrange sentiment et même s'il était sûr de ce que c'était, il devait juste le voir de ses yeux. Il savait déjà que tous ceux de la Kisedi no Sedai étaient présents et qu'ils avaient ressentis la même chose mais en les connaissant, - excepté peut-être Tetsuya et Shintarō - ils ne savaient pas avec exactitude de quoi il s'agissait.

\- C'est moi ou j'ai l'impression que le numéro 6 est plus fort que Kise Ryōta ? Demanda un lycéen Blond, un peu trop enthousiaste au goût de certains et qui s'était installé à la droite de l'Empereur.

\- Honnêtement, cela m'étonne, surtout qu'il vient de ton ancienne équipe Akashi. Continua un métisse à la carrure impressionnante et qui était affalé sur sa chaise, placé derrière le rouge et ne prenant pas la peine d'étouffer un bâillement, fatigué d'avoir trop mangé.

\- Regardez le Match et faites des commentaires utiles. Ordonna leur Capitaine, agacé de leurs propos et ils se turent en le sentant.

Akashi reporta entièrement son attention sur le Match et ce qu'il vit le contrariait profondément, le faisant froncer très légèrement les sourcils. Que faisait Ryōta ? Comment cela se faisait-il que l'équipe de Shōgo menait ? Après avoir vu comment il tenait tête à Daiki et qu'il pouvait recopier son style de jeu - même si ce n'était pas encore parfait - il ne comprenait pas comment Shōgo pouvait lui être autant supérieur à ce moment-là. À moins que Ryōta ne soit préoccupé par autre chose qu'il ne puisse se concentrer sur son adversaire ? Cela le contrariait davantage. Il y a très peu de choses qui pouvait tracasser le blond dans un match surtout si son adversaire est Haizaki Shōgo. Probablement, _elle_.

En fouillant sa mémoire, il n'y avait rien qui pourrait l'alarmer. _Elle_ était toujours aussi discrète sur sa vie - qui n'avait évidemment aucun secret pour lui - il était absolu et _elle_ en avait déjà révélé beaucoup à son autre _lui_. Mais il n'avait rien entendu sur le fait qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, alors c'était forcément une autre raison. Il ferait savoir sa contrariété à Ryōta et que cela devait être la dernière fois qu'il lui donnerait un spectacle aussi déplorable, bien qu'il s'était aussi déplacé à cause de se sentiment, il voulait aussi assister au Match de l'un de ses meilleurs anciens joueurs. Car malgré qu'il soit leur ancien _Point Guard_ et dans des Lycées différents, il se sentait toujours responsable d'eux et n'accepterait aucunement qu'ils baissent en performance alors qu'ils étaient capables de beaucoup plus. Il fixa Ryōta et fronça les sourcils en remarquant que le mannequin s'était arrêté plus longtemps qu'il aurait dû, puis, il repensa à son Match contre Daiki.

 _\- C'était donc ça. Pensa amèrement Akashi. Ry_ _ō_ _ta n'est toujours pas complètement remis, il a trop forcé._

L'Empereur continua son inspection minutieuse quand une jeune fille blonde passa devant lui, suivit d'une brune un peu plus grande. Il plissa dangereusement les yeux quand cette dernière s'arrêta pile devant lui, lui barrant la vue du match qui se déroulait, l'énervant lentement et contrariété plus énervement étaient une très mauvaise combinaison lorsque l'on connaissait le rouge - et ses deux ''plus proches'' coéquipiers ainsi que leurs camarades l'avaient parfaitement sentis et frissonnèrent inconsciemment.

L'Empereur s'apprêtait à dire à la jeune fille de sortir de sa vue, tout en essayant de rester poli vu qu'elle n'était pas Japonaise et qu'il avait reçu une bonne éducation, mais il se stoppa quand…

\- Kise, grouille toi on va tout louper ! Commença à s'impatienter la dites-brune, faisant taire les personnes qui étaient proches d'eux, certains étaient en incompréhension et d'autres avaient parfaitement compris et étaient aux anges, des murmures commençant à s'élever doucement dans les gradins.

\- Ouais, ouais, j'arrive. Répondit une troisième voix féminine avec un léger soupir.

Les spectateurs et basketteurs se tournèrent sur leur gauche et c'était bien ce que certains pensaient : Kise Abigaël.


	3. Retrouvaille Amère

**Re-bonjour lecteur et lectrice. Je suis de retour pour le second chapitre de la première histoire ^^**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira et je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a certaines fautes dans le texte :-)**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, juste Abigaël qui est de mon imagination et les autres, vous le serez avec leurs noms de Famille mais je préciserais pour certains ;-)**

 **Bonne lecture et peut-être à bientôt :***

* * *

 **Précédemment dans ''Tous les chemins mènent à eux… Toujours'' :**

 ** _Lors du match de Ryota Kise et Sh_** ** _ō_** ** _g_** ** _ō_** ** _Haizaki, la Kisedi no Sedai se retrouve tous_ à _chaque c_ ô _té du Gymnase pour y assister, mais ce n'est pas seulement pour voir jouer l'un de leurs anciens coéquipiers. Un sentiment étrange les prirent et ils avaient tous décidé de venir, même s'ils ne savaient pas d'où cela venait. Kuroko Tetsuya, Midorima Shintar_** **ō** **_et Akashi Seij_** ** _ū_** ** _r_** ** _ō_** ** _se doutaient que cela concernait l'une de leur ancienne amie : Kise Abigaël. Ils avaient raison. Retrouvailles tendus, souvenirs amers, explications. Un retour explosif pour certains._**

* * *

Akashi regardait la jeune fille qui avançait sans regarder devant elle mais ses pieds. Ironiquement dans ce lieu et sa passion depuis ses 4 ans, elle effectuait des dribbles avec un ballon de Foot et avançait prudemment pour éviter de stopper ses gestes. Elle semblait vouloir battre un record à sa façon de faire attention à la précision de son pied et de sa jambe. C'était bien ça qu'il avait ressenti.

La plus jeune n'avait pas vraiment changé, même si son visage avait tout de même pris plus de maturité. Comme d'habitude, elle n'était pas maquillée lorsqu'elle était en dehors de ses activités où il fallait soigner son apparence. Elle était plus grande qu'au collège et devait mesurer dans les 1m60 ou un peu moins. Très étonnant étant donnée ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec un ballon de Basket dans les mains, mais avec un bon échauffement avant. Ses longs cheveux brun, ou plutôt ébène, étaient détachés et tombaient en belle cascade de boucle dans son dos. Ses yeux de deux nuances différentes de noisette, ainsi qu'une minuscule partie d'orée étaient légèrement plissés sous la concentration. Il baissa le regard sur ses lèvres et constata qu'elle avait toujours cette manie de sortir un bout de langue lorsqu'elle était très appliquée dans une tâche. Manie qui lui avait d'ailleurs valu quelques douces moqueries de la part de Daiki, et même Ryōta y avait eu le droit parce qu'il avait aussi cette mimique. Ce qui était mignon quand le frère et la sœur jouaient à un jeux ensemble, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient côte à côte. Dixit Daiki Aomine.

Il descendit son regard sur ses vêtements et ne fut pas le moins du monde surpris de voir qu'elle portait un survêtement addidas noir et or. La veste noir était entrouverte et juste fermée au niveau de son ventre. Ses manches étaient retroussées au niveau de ses avant-bras laissant voir son débardeur noir, ainsi que plusieurs bracelets à ses deux poignets, dont un en argent qu'il reconnu comme celui que lui avait offert Shintarō lors de son anniversaire, il devait y avoir 2 ans maintenant. Le vert avait dit que c'était son ''Lucky Item'' du jour mais il avait été pris d'un doute et il avait découvert que ce n'est pas la vérité, Akashi n'avait rien dit parce qu'il n'était pas étonné en connaissant le superstitieux. Il remarqua que sa veste portait le numéro 4, lui indiquant que c'était sa veste d'équipe et non celle qui allait avec le reste de ses habits. Elle portait aussi des Air Jordan noir et rouge, celle qu'elle utilisait en Match et presque les même que Daiki.

Une chose qu'il pouvait dire, c'était qu'il comprenait pourquoi - tout comme son frère - qu'elle était autant aimée, jalousée et détestée, il fallait être asexué et aimer le sexe opposé pour ne pas la trouver désirante ou dire qu'elle n'avait rien pour elle. À part la couleur de ses cheveux et la nuance de ses yeux, elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Ryōta et s'il ne la connaissait pas et ni son âge, il aurait pu facilement croire que c'était des jumeaux, ou des jumeaux différés comme elle aimait le dire au Collège.

\- Cap'taine, si tu continues, tu vas rater le match de ton frère. Reprit doucement la blonde cette fois.

L'Empereur fut assez étonné - mais sans le montrer évidemment - de l'aisance dont elle faisait preuve pour parler Japonais alors qu'elle ne l'était pas. Il les regarda et su immédiatement qui était qui. La brune : Katherine Pierce, Ailier fort, bras droit et meilleure amie d'Abigaël, avait commencé le basket à 8 ans. La blonde : Caroline Forbes, Arrière, bras gauche et sa deuxième meilleure amie qui a commencée le Basket à 9 ans. Rien de bien intéressant les concernant sauf qu'elles étaient aussi douées au basket que la sœur de Ryōta, mais légèrement moins forte qu'elle tout de même.

\- Je vous aie dit que c'était pas la peine de venir regarder le Match alors que je sais d'avance qui va gagner. Soupira de nouveau la cadette Kise en n'arrêtant pas pour autant ses gestes et ne faisant pas non plus attention aux regards braqués sur elle, tout en continuant d'avancer lentement.

\- Pourtant, c'est l'équipe de ton frère qui est menée de seize point. Informa Caroline en regardant le résultat et les joueurs courir sur le parquet.

Abigaël fronça brusquement les sourcils, arrêta immédiatement son dribble et envoyant la balle dans sa main droite, qu'elle attrapa sans mal. Elle se rapprocha de ses coéquipières et si perturbée par l'information de la blonde qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'Akashi la regardait avec plus d'intensité que les autres présents, qui étaient impressionnés de la voir ici. Elle se pencha en appuyant une main sur la rambarde et effectivement, c'était bien l'équipe adverse qui menait au score. La basketteuse analysa rapidement les joueurs sur le terrain et remarqua qu'il n'y avait aucun joueur de la Kisedi no Sedai de présent.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ce Baka ? Grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment l'équipe qui avait Oni-chan en son sein pouvait être en train de perdre avec seize points d'écart. Abigaël regarda le compteur et vit qu'il ne restait que 15 minutes de jeu avant la fin du match. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment Ryōta pouvait se faire malmener alors qu'il n'y avait aucun Kisedi dans son camps ou dans l'autre. Elle était vraiment larguée par ce qu'elle voyait et ne s'attendait finalement pas à ça en venant ici. Son Oni-chan était le joueur le plus fort des deux équipes, alors même si les autres n'étaient pas aussi redoutable que lui, cela était vraiment anormal qu'ils soient en train de perdre. C'était illogique. La Basketteuse plissa les yeux en regardant chacun des joueurs de l'équipe Fukuda. Aucun ne lui disait quelque chose et aucun n'avait autant de potentiel que Ryō-chan.

\- Là, je comprends vrai… Commença-t-elle avant de se stopper.

\- Quoi ? Demanda instantanément Katherine, intriguée par le fait qu'elle se soit arrêtée dans sa phrase.

Ses yeux fixèrent le numéro 6 qui s'en prenait à son coéquipier, celui-ci lui disait vaguement quelque chose par contre. Elle plissa davantage les yeux et le détailla intensément. Cheveux bruns tirés en arrière. Sourire mesquin et provocateur, regard hautain et mauvais, elle eut le déclic lorsque ce dernier affronta son Oni-chan en one-on-one.

\- C'est Hai-chan. Souffla-t-elle en haussant les sourcils, surprise.

\- C'est qui exactement ? Demanda Caroline

Celle-ci avait suivi son regard et qui savait qu'elle mettait ces fameux suffixes honorifique qu'à ceux qu'elle appréciait vraiment, même aux States à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, alors que ce joueur, elle, elle ne le sentait vraiment pas.

\- Il était à Teikō. Révéla-t-elle. Il a quitté l'équipe à cause de certaines circonstances. Avoua-t-elle en restant les yeux sur les deux anciens de Teikō.

 _\- Encore des choses qu'on ne savait pas de ce qu'elle a vécu ici. Pensa amèrement Katherine en froncer les sourcils au ton de sa Capitaine._

\- Il m'a ensuite dit qu'il allait arrêter le Basket mais il ne m'a pas dit qu'il avait reprit. Continua la plus jeune des trois. Il a toujours détesté Oni-chan et c'est réciproque, il y avait aussi une certaine rivalité entre eux. Dès qu'il est parti, Oni-chan a directement pris sa place en tant que Titulaire.

\- Et tu l'appelles Hai-chan alors qu'il n'aime pas ton frère ? Demanda Katherine qui était perplexe.

Abigaël était très attachée à son frère, mais c'était encore pire depuis l'accident, alors là, elle était vraiment surprise et perdue.

\- Je suis la mieux placée pour savoir que l'on ne peut pas aimer tout le monde. Répondit simplement la cadette Kise en haussant les épaules. Il ne m'a jamais manqué de respect, ni tenté des choses déplacées et on jouait souvent ensemble. Raconta-t-elle. Ce qu'il se passe avec Oni-chan ne me regarde pas, sauf si je viens dans la discussion ou qu'il dépasse les bornes. Ajouta-t-elle tout de même.

Caroline esquissa un sourire, c'était tout à fait Abigaël ça, elle restait loin de ce qui ne la concernait pas directement, mais fallait tout de même faire attention de ne pas parler d'elle, sinon elle n'hésitait pas une seconde à s'y mêler et cela pouvait faire très mal. Elle grimaça légèrement en pensant à Mitsuba.

* * *

 **(NDA : Je suis une Fan d'Owari no Seraph alors vous pouvez avoir l'image d'elle pour l'histoire et vous aurez plus d'information sur elle plus tard, bien sur si vous l'avez deviné, je la déteste comme la plupart des filles de mangas, mais bref, je ne m'étends pas :D)**

* * *

Elle avait été assez idiote pour faire l'erreur d'insulter son frère, heureusement que leurs amis - même si elle ne savait pas comment les considérait vraiment sa meneuse - étaient toujours là pour l'arrêter et l'empêcher de faire une "connerie". Abigaël n'était pas invincible mais n'hésitez pas à rentrer dans le lard de n'importe qui, surtout si elle ou il insultait ses amis proches, et ce, même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance physiquement. La blonde savait aussi que la plus petite joueuse se contenait beaucoup plus que beaucoup croyait. Une partie était à cause de son image mais surtout parce qu'elle était aussi suivit par des plus jeunes. Abigaël voulait montrer le bon exemple, même si elle ne suivait pas toujours ses propres conseils.

Caroline regarda de nouveau le Match et fut intrigué par la façon de jouer de Ryōta Kise, il était complètement dépassé par son adversaire et elle ne s'attendait pas à ça du célèbre mannequin et Basketteur, frère de sa Capitaine, et surtout pas après ce que cette dernière lui avait raconté sur son potentiel. Puis, ce "Hai-chan" fit un mouvement qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

\- Lui aussi peut copier ? Demanda la blonde en haussant les sourcils de surprise en regardant sa Capitaine et meilleure amie.

\- Pas tout à fait. Répliqua la noiraude, intriguant encore plus ses deux coéquipières. Il considère ça comme une assimilation de technique, il les voles si l'on peut dire. Si Oni-chan copie parfaitement ce qu'il voit : Les gestes, respiration, vitesse, le jeu complet en soit. Hai-chan se les appropries et les modifies à sa sauce, les rendant plus performante et changeant le rythme.

\- Donc c'est pour ça que les joueurs dans l'équipe de ton frère ont l'air de ne plus savoir les utiliser. Commenta Katherine en plissant les yeux alors que "Hai-chan" marqua un magnifique Dunk, après avoir passé facilement le blond qui enragea. Ils sont inconsciemment touchés par ce "vol".

\- Exact. Acquiesça la plus petite. Hai-chan assimile les bases et les changes. Les joueurs de Kaijō peuvent continuer à les utiliser, seulement, ils sont tellement perturbés par le fait de voir leurs techniques aussi bien maîtrisées et mieux effectuées…

\- Qu'ils en oublient eux même comment les faire. Finit Caroline.

\- Hum. Acquiesça Abigaël en hochant la tête. Il y a aussi à cause de la mesquinerie d'Hai-chan à les rabaisser et ce qui a un impact néfaste sur leur moral. Reprit la Basketteuse.

\- Autrement dit, s'ils ne se reprennent pas très vite alors le Match sera pliée et il ne reste plus que 2 minutes de jeu, plus le dernier quart-temps. Commenta la plus grande brune.

\- Cependant, il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas… Commença prudemment Caroline en regardant sa Capitaine, qui comprit de quoi elle voulait parler. Ton frère a aussi la capacité de copier les techniques et même si cela est un procédé différent, il devrait pouvoir tenir tête à son adversaire. Puis, comme il copie toutes celles qu'il voit, il doit en avoir beaucoup d'autres en réserves, non ?

\- Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui le tracasse. Supposa directement la plus petite sous les oreilles très attentifs aux alentours.

Certains présents étaient abasourdis par toutes les observations des célèbres basketteuse, mais certains ne l'étaient aucunement. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle jouait dans la NBA et qu'elle était aussi populaire dans le monde. Et cela le permettait de mieux comprendre le match sous leurs yeux.

\- Il réfléchit beaucoup trop parce que c'est Hai-chan face à lui. Continua la cadette Kise. Ou peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment ou non, il n'utilise pas toutes ses techniques car il sait qu'Hai-chan les assimilera directement après. Ou les trois. Dans un one-on-one comme celui-ci, il devrait plutôt jouer à l'instinct.

\- Comme tu le fais si souvent ? Se moqua gentiment et ironiquement Katherine en la regardant, faisant sourire Abigaël. Vu comme ça, c'est sûrement le cas… Continua-t-elle sérieusement en regardant le Match. Mais il y aussi peut-être le fait que Kaijō se repose beaucoup trop sur ton frère, cela doit lui mettre une grosse pression. Pensa-t-elle à voix haute en fixant son regard sur les joueurs qui se retrouvaient avec le moral au plus bas, même s'ils faisaient tous pour ne pas perdre la face.

\- C'est le risque quand tu te retrouves dans une équipe où tes coéquipiers non pas le même niveau que toi ou on une différence assez conséquente. Exposa Caroline. Face à certains adversaires cela n'est pas dérangeant mais dans un Match comme celui-ci et contre un joueur comme le numéro 6, il n'y a que l'As qui puisse renverser la donne. Assura-elle en voyant le mannequin se faire voler la balle par l'ancien grisé, comme pour confirmer ses prochaines paroles. Mais si même Ryōta est perturbé ainsi, alors c'est pas pour arranger le moral de l'équipe entière, ce qui en ressort forcément dans leur jeu complet. Finit la blonde.

 _\- Justement, il ne devrait pas être autant perturbé. Pensa la sœur de Kise en plissant les yeux._

Hai-chan n'était pas Ao-chan, il ne devrait pas avoir autant de mal maintenant, si ? Elle avait l'impression qu'il ne donnait pas tous ce qu'il avait. Il n'était pas arrivé à battre Hai-chan au collège et au final, peut-être qu'elle n'était pas aussi objective qu'elle le croyait parce que c'était son Oni-chan. Cela lui rappela sa conversation avec Shi-chan.

* * *

 **Flash-back : Teikō** **. Année de sixième :**

Un calme apaisant régnait dans la grande chambre du manoir, qui ressemblait davantage à un château. Mais peu importait le Collégien et la plus jeune qui s'y trouvaient. Le premier étant chez lui et y vivait depuis qu'il était né et la seconde étant habituée à y être, même si cette journée n'avait pas été prévu au départ. La Basketteuse devait se trouvait chez un certain vert à lunettes, superstitieux à souhait. Mais celui-ci passait la journée avec ses parents qui, exceptionnellement, s'étaient prit quelque jours de congés. Elle avait alors débarqué chez Akashi Seijūrō sans prévenir et celui-ci ne semblait pas dérangé par sa soudaine arrivée, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle débarquait à l'improviste de toute manière. D'ailleurs, même les dames de compagnies l'avaient très bien accueilli et y étaient habituées désormais.

Maintenant, elle était assise en tailleur sur la chaise du bureau du récent-capitaine, concentrée sur les cahiers du rouge alors que ce dernier était tranquillement couché sur son lit, adossé à la tête de lit à lire un livre qui parlait d'elle-ne-savait-quoi. Abigaël soupira de nouveau devant ses exercices de Mathématiques. Heureusement que l'Héritier écrivait bien et qu'il était là quand elle ne comprenait pas, car elle serait complètement larguée avec ces cours. Elle était très bonne à l'école mais elle avait toujours autant de mal avec les équations. Ça servait vraiment à quoi de mettre des y ou des x, sérieux ? Elle attrapa son verre d'eau et prit son médicament habituel, puis le reposa loin des feuilles car en la connaissant et sa poisse du moment, elle se ferait tuer par le rouge si elle renversait le verre sur ses cahiers.

\- Je comptes demander à Haizaki de quitter le club. S'éleva soudainement la voix du Collégien, d'une voix neutre mais assez froide, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils à la plus jeune qui releva ses yeux des bouquins.

\- Pourquoi cette décision ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant.

\- Je sais que s'il ne le quitte pas maintenant, son orgueil le poussera à le faire dès que Kise le dépassera. Répondit le Rouge en fermant son livre. Et il le fera un jour même si je ne sais pas exactement quand. Continua-t-il en la regardant et elle n'aimait pas ce regard qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas.

\- D'accord. Dit-elle simplement en retournant à ses cours même si son regard glacial ne quittait pas sa tête, et qu'elle n'arrivait plus à totalement se concentrer.

\- Tu ne t'y opposes pas ? Demanda curieusement Shi-chan.

La jeune fille était proche du grisé et il s'attendait vraiment à ce qu'elle tente de le convaincre et de s'y opposer.

\- Ce n'est pas moi la Capitaine et tu es le mieux placé pour savoir ce qui est le mieux pour les joueurs et l'équipe. C'est pour ça que Niji-san te fait confiance.

Le Rouge se leva de son lit et s'approcha doucement de la noiraude, qui releva les yeux lorsqu'il s'appuya dos sur le bureau, les yeux baissés sur elle et les mains sur le rebord.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement parce que Kise le dépassera... Mais tu connais Haizaki comme moi. Sa fierté en prendra un coup et qu'il parte maintenant évitera des ennuis au club, aux autres joueurs et surtout à ton frère.

\- Je sais. Admit la jeune fille avec un léger soupir en s'adossant à sa chaise.

La plus petite savait que c'était l'une des seules personnes qui s'entendaient bien avec l'Ailier, peut-être aussi avec Kuro-chan même si cela était moins flagrant, et cela ne lui plaisait pas vraiment mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Pour le peu qu'elle était au Japon en ce moment…

\- Où est-ce ce que tu en es ? Demanda ensuite le plus âgé en se postant derrière elle, la main sur la table de son côté gauche et penché au-dessus de son épaule et pour changer de sujet.

 **Fin Flash-back.**

* * *

Probablement que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui ou s'était-il peut-être trompé ? Abigaël eut un léger sourire amer tout en pensant à cet Empereur si absolu... Même en sachant que ce n'était pas Akashi qui lui avait parlé de cette décision, à moins qu'il avait quand même réussi à influencer Shi-chan à ce moment-là ? Elle ne savait pas comment cela pouvait bien fonctionner. Elle n'avait pas effectué de recherche en ayant eu peur de découvrir ce qui avait vraiment causé ce changement, c'était pour cela qu'un doute persistait en cet instant, mais de toute façon, le passé était le passé, cela lui servirait à quoi de le savoir ? Elle était belle la Kise Abigaël, elle avait été la plus lâche dans cette histoire. Elle secoua la tête pour se sortir ça, ne voulant pas y repenser et reporta son attention sur le match.

Abigaël ne supportait pas de voir son Oni-chan dans cet état. Ce n'était pas son genre de se retrouver aussi désemparé devant un adversaire quel qu'il soit, même devant Ao-chan ou elle, il ne l'avait jamais été lorsqu'il perdait lors de leurs nombreux one-on-one. Bien au contraire, cela lui donnait envie de se relever et d'avoir sa revanche encore et encore jusqu'à en avoir des courbatures partout le lendemain, "l'obligeant" à lui faire des massages pour le soulager lorsqu'elle n'était pas aux States. Ryōta s'entraînait chaque jour encore plus pour arriver à leur niveau, pour pouvoir les battre.

Alors le voir ainsi à genou devant Hai-chan l'énervait et cela pouvait se sentir à la tension dans son corps. Ses doigts de sa main droite tapotaient nerveusement ses bras qu'elle avait croisé sur sa poitrine. Son pied droit tapait nerveusement le sol, prêt du ballon contre la rambarde et en rythme avec ses doigts. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et sa mâchoire contractée. Katherine et Caroline la regardèrent en pensant synchroniquement qu'elle se retenait pour ne pas rentrer sur le Terrain pour jouer contre l'ancien grisé, ou en la connaissant, se rendre sur le parquet pour passer un savon contre son frère pour se laisser abattre de la sorte. Ce fut la seconde option, plus ou moins…

\- J'en ai marre ! S'écria brusquement la petite brune.

Elle fit légèrement sursauter ses deux amies et fit tourner toutes les têtes proches avec intrigation. Certains étaient toujours aussi surpris qu'elle soit ici et d'autres tentaient de trouver un moyen de l'approcher à la fin ou maintenant, enfin non, pas maintenant au vu de l'aura terrifiante autour d'elle.

Abigaël décroisa ses bras. Elle posa son pied sur le haut de la balle et avec habilitée, elle la fit rouler sur le haut de son pied et se l'envoya dans la main et sans aucune hésitation, elle l'envoya en direction du parquet et plus précisément, à l'arrière de la tête de son Oni-chan adoré. Un silence de mort s'ensuivit dans le Gymnase alors que l'As de Kaijō s'affalait par terre à cause du coup, sans aucune douceur et ni grâce - cela va s'en dire - sous les yeux éberlués des joueurs et des spectateurs, ainsi qu'Haizaki. La balle roula quelques secondes et s'arrêta.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que… Gémit le blond en se massant l'arrière de la tête et tout en se relevant sur un genou, quelques larmes au coin des yeux.

\- Espèces de BAKAA ! L'interrompit une voix furieuse, _sa_ voix, il écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant.

Il se retourna et effectivement, c'était sa Imoto-cchi chérie mais celle-ci avait l'air énervé et pas d'une petite colère, non, elle était furieuse.

Haizaki la regarda tout aussi surpris de la voir ici, bien qu'ils étaient vaguement restés en contact, il ne savait pas qu'elle revenait au Japon et même si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas pensé qu'elle "interviendrait", ne le faisant jamais - ou presque - lors de leur face à face.

 _\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait vu du Match exactement ? Se demanda-t-il amèrement._

Il ne souhaitait pas perdre l'une des seuls, la seule ou presque, qui ne l'avaient jamais regardé de haut, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais. Il était Haizaki Shōgō quand même.

En tout cas, ce ne fut pas le seul qui était surpris du retour inattendu de Kise Abigaël.

* * *

 **Du c** **ô** **té d'Aomine Daiki :**

\- Espèces de BAKAA ! Retentit une voix furieuse, _sa_ voix.

Son corps se tendit à l'entente de cette voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis un an, sans prendre en compte ses chansons qu'il écoutait souvent, même très souvent. Il lui en voulait énormément mais un autre sentiment était le plus fort sur le coup…

\- Ryō. Appela-t-il, faisant retourner le petit brun surpris et se demander ce que lui voulait le basané.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Aomine-san ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué.

\- Rends-moi un service.

* * *

 **Du** **côt** **é** **de Kuroko Tetsuya :**

\- Espèces de BAKAA ! Retentit une voix furieuse, _sa_ voix.

Le bleuté s'arrêta dans son geste de soutenir Kise en entendant _sa_ voix et esquissa un sourire. Finalement, il n'avait pas besoin de motiver le blond, sa sœur l'avait fait pour lui. _Elle_ était de retour. Son intuition ne l'avait donc pas trompé et il était heureux. Il était simplement un peu déçu qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit, malgré le très peu de fois où qu'ils se parlaient en sms ou au téléphone, tout en évitant le sujet de la Kisedi no Sedai.

\- Qui est-ce Kuroko ? Demanda Hiroshi Fukuda en voyant le fin sourire sur les lèvres de son coéquipier qui était debout derrière lui.

\- Une connaissance précieuse. Répondit-il simplement en restant mystérieux en se rasseyant.

Elle était finalement revenue et s'était ce qui comptait, même s'il sentait que certaines retrouvailles ne seraient pas très aisées et probablement houleuse. Il était perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne vit pas un certain regard sur lui, assez amusée mais tout de même mal à l'aise en l'ayant aussi bien reconnu.

* * *

 **Du** **côt** **é d'un certain vert superstitieux et Tsundere :**

\- Espèces de BAKAA ! Retentit une voix furieuse, sa voix.

Le meilleur shooter de la Kisedi no Sedai, Midorima Shintarō, remonta sa fameuse paire de lunette de son index qui glissait sur son nez avec un sourire discret. Il tourna la tête à l'opposé de son coéquipier qui se serait fait un malin plaisir de le charrier. Il n'y avait vraiment que la jeune Basketteuse pour avoir l'audace d'envoyer un ballon sur la tête de son insupportable frère blond, et même si celui-ci était en plein match, elle n'avait vraiment peur de rien malgré que cela pouvait la mettre dans certaines situations pas très glorieuse, surtout à l'époque du collège.

Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à la revoir - plutôt l'entendre - de si tôt, mise à part dans ses chansons. Il avait des soupçons sur la ou l'une des raisons qui avait fait qu'elle soit partie comme une voleuse, sans aucune vraie explication que ses passions, mais il était loin d'être dupe. Leurs changements avaient entraîné peu à peu la sienne, pas aussi conséquente qu' _eux_ mais visible quand même lorsqu'on la connaissait vraiment. Il était l'un des seuls qui pouvait se vanter de vraiment la connaître, si cela était son genre ceci dit.

Il n'était pas au courant qu'elle revenait et ni si elle avait l'intention de les revoir. Oha-asa lui avait prédît qu'un retour inattendu se produirait et il avait évidemment penser un instant à la jeune Kise, mais en connaissant la Capitaine, rien n'était prévisible avec elle alors il ne s'était pas fait trop d'espoir, ce qui était très étonnant venant de sa part. Et bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, il était content de l'entendre et espérait qu'il la reverrait même qu'un peu. Il était sûr à 99% que le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti concernait la jeune fille et que c'était pour ça qu'il était finalement venu pour assister au Match, même si le Gymnase se trouvait a l'opposé de chez lui. Il devait absolument en avoir le coeur net et il était aussi persuadé que ses anciens coéquipiers étaient aussi présents.

\- Moi qui me mets toujours au courant des potins sur Kise Abigaël, je suis trop heureux ! S'enthousiasma l'œil de Faucon à ses côtés.

Midorima ne se posa pas plus de question et ne répondit rien. Il avait l'habitude de l'excentricité du joueur à ses côtés, il était aussi insupportable que le "Copycat" quand il s'y mettait. C'était devenu sa routine de l'entendre lui bousiller les oreilles avec Abigaël, de la qualité de ses chansons et de ses talents de Basketteuse. Alors que pourtant, "l'œil de Faucon'' savait très bien qu'il connaissait bien la jeune fille.

Cependant, Takao Kazunari s'en fichait complètement et c'était devenu encore pire lorsqu'il s'était rendu en Amérique pour une réunion avec des parents, et assister à l'un de ses concerts. Il en avait entendu parler pendant deux bonnes semaines et s'il aurait été plus attentif, il aurait dû probablement comprendre quelque chose mais avec le blablatage incessant du plus petit, il n'y faisait plus du tout attention, ou très peu.

* * *

 **Du** **côt** **é** **d'un violet, estomac ventre sur pattes :**

\- Espèces de BAKAA ! Retentit une voix furieuse, _sa_ voix.

\- Tient, Bi-chin est revenue. Remarqua un grand violet sans plus de surprise que ça, d'apparence.

\- Bi-chin ? Questionna son coéquipier brun à ses côtés en le regardant.

\- La petite sœur de Ki-chin. Répondit-il comme si c'était une évidence et sachant que son coéquipier était l'une des seuls personnes qui le connaissait bien.

Il ne fit pas plus attention que ça à son ami Américain et continua de grignoter son paquet de pocky's, les yeux légèrement plissés. Elle lui avait manqué la petite Basketteuse.

Il adorait quand elle revenait d'Amérique pendant l'époque du Collège avec pleins de bonbons et de gâteaux pour lui, et qu'il n'avait jamais goûté auparavant. Il lui offrait pleins de chocolats en retour et en guise de remerciements et qu'ils dégustaient ensemble sur le toit, ou encore au Gymnase - au grand damne du Coach, de Niji-san et d'Aka-chin. - Cela dit, même s'il obéissait beaucoup à Aka-chin, il lui arrivait - de temps en temps, il ne fallait pas trop jouer avec la patience d'Akashi Seijūrō quand même - à convaincre leur récent _Point Guard_ de le laisser manger et aussi grâce à Bi-chin qui était tout aussi grande gourmande que lui - surtout avec le chocolat - alors le rouge abandonnait devant leurs obstinations à tous les deux, parfois.

Il avait été très triste lorsqu'elle était partie pour il-ne-savait-qu'elle-raison, il n'était peut-être pas aussi intelligent qu'Aka-chin ou Mido-chin mais il n'était pas aussi idiot que certains le pensaient. Qu'elle parte pour ses passions ? Il l'acceptait. Mais qu'elle ne donne pas de nouvelles pendant un an ? Non. D'habitude, elle trouvait toujours un moment pour leur en donner et les prévenaient - sauf lorsqu'elle voulait faire la surprise et débarquait à l'improviste.- Il y avait quelque chose qui s'était passé mais il ne savait pas quoi. Il espérait qu'il la reverrait et qu'avec un peu de chance, elle lui aurait ramené un petit quelque chose comme avant, elle ne pouvait pas revenir au Japon sans lui en ramener, pas vrai ? Il se demandait si le sentiment qu'il avait ressenti concernait la cadette Kise.

* * *

 **Du** **côt** **é** **d'Akashi Seij** **ū** **r** **ō** **:**

Il n'était pas le moins du monde surpris par le geste de la plus jeune, elle était exactement comme Daiki. Elle se fiait toujours à son instinct, agissait avant et réfléchissait après, enfin réfléchir et Daiki dans la même phrase n'était juste qu'une blague de mauvais goût. Le basané n'était pas connu pour être intelligent ou réfléchir, sauf étonnamment lorsque cela concernait le Basket et encore.

Abigaël était tout aussi impulsive et étaient très sanguine surtout lorsque cela concernait ses amis proches, rien n'avait changé de ce côtés. Il était un peu contrarié du fait qu'il n'était pas au courant de son retour imminent même s'il savait qu'elle reviendrait, son frère étant l'une des choses la plus précieuse à ses yeux. La chanteuse n'aurait pas pu rester plus longtemps loin de lui. Et à ce qu'il avait entendu venant de ses deux coéquipières, elle n'avait pas prévu de venir assister au Match de Ryōta et qu'elle comptait le voir en dehors, mais apparemment, elles l'avaient quand même traîné ici.

Ce qui l'intriguait énormément, c'est qu'elle ne faisait jamais ce qu'elle ne voulait pas sauf si pour certaines choses, c'était l'un des Kisedi ou de ceux qu'elle parlait lorsqu'ils faisaient des sortis ensemble lors du collège. Avait-elle ressentit le même sentiment et qu'elle avait décidé de venir quand même en se disant qu'elle ne les verrait pas ? Il était certain - même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais parce qu'au fond, elle avait un égo et une fierté aussi grosse qu' _eux_ \- que c'était pour cela qu'elle était ici. Abigaël avait toujours été très curieuse.

* * *

\- Tu me fais quoi là, BAKA ?! Le sortit de ses pensées et de ses souvenirs, la voix furieuse de la Capitaine. C'est pas du tout le joueur que je connais et le jeu que tu m'as tant de fois montré ! Comment tu peux te retrouver à genou alors que c'est même pas Ao-chan devant toi ?! Continua-t-elle d'une voix plus forte.

Abigaël ne fait aucunement attention aux regards ébahis autour d'elle. Depuis quand s'en souciait-elle de toute façon ?

\- Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de te bouger et de l'exploser avant que je descende et que c'est moi qui gagne ton Match ! Jura-t-elle d'une voix encore plus forte.

Abigaël souffla en fermant les yeux puis les rouvrit pour croiser des yeux noisettes, plus foncés que les siens mais tout aussi magnifique. Ryōta coupa le regard et baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachèrent ses yeux et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

\- Désolé Hai-chan mais si tu serais pas contre Oni-chan, je t'aurais encouragé. Se calma la chanteuse en regardant ce dernier avec un sourire et deux doigts sur sa tempe.

 _\- Elle n'a vraiment pas changé. Pensa l'ancien de joueur de Teik_ _ō_ _en roulant des yeux._

 _Sa_ Abi-cchi ne mâchait jamais ses mots et cela n'avait pas changé. Sa fierté en prenait un gros coup de se faire enguirlander par son Imoto-cchi et ce, devant tout le monde qui puis-est, c'était peut-être ce sentiment qu'il avait ressenti avant et pendant le Match ? Il était loin d'être du genre à jouer ainsi et si ses anciens coéquipiers étaient là, alors ils devaient se demander ce qu'il lui arrivait et c'était la dernière chose qu'il voulait. Son pied lui faisait mal et ça ne s'était pas arrangé à cause de Shōgō, mais c'était hors de question qu'ils ne le voient ainsi et ni que sa Imoto-cchi le remarque. Même pendant son Math contre Aomine-cchi, il n'avait pas joué aussi médiocrement et il avait même réussi à se surpasser, même si ce n'était pas encore ça. Il eut un rire désabusé, faisant retourner sur lui l'attention d'Haizaki.

\- Se faire remonter les brettelles par son Imoto-cchi, c'est vraiment gênant. Se moqua le mannequin de lui-même en se relevant, restant dos à l'ancien grisé, toujours avec le sourire. Tu sais quoi ? Continua-t-il à l'intention d'Haizaki qui fronça les sourcils. J'en en avais rien à faire de cette fille au collège. Avoua le "Copycat". C'est elle qui s'est attribuée toute seule le fait qu'elle était ma copine, elle était superficielle et se vanter sans arrêt, c'était seulement pour faire enrager Imoto-cchi et pour dire qu'elle sortait avec un mannequin.

Kise se retourna et son sourire s'étira légèrement sur ses fines lèvres, surprenant un instant Haizaki qui se reprit et afficha un sourire qui énervait tant le blond face à lui. Le Match reprit et le "Copycat" rattrapa la passe que lui envoya son Capitaine. Les joueurs sur le parquet retournèrent en attaque pour les uns et en défense pour les autres. Haizaki en fit de même tout en continuant de provoquer le mannequin qu'il détestait tant.

\- J'vais me faire un plaisir de t'humilier à nouveau Ryōta et devant Abigaël. Tu n'es et ne seras jamais rien face à moi. J'vais faire savoir à Akashi qu'il s'est complètement gouré sur ton compte. Ricana mauvaisement l'ancien Titulaire de Teikō, toujours amer de ce que lui avait fais le petit rouge.

\- Shōgo… Commença Ryōta avec un ricanement froid qu'on ne pourrait lui connaître. Akashi-cchi a toujours raison et c'est moi qui va lui faire savoir qu'il n'a pas eu tort, comme toujours. Continua-t-il en fléchissant les genoux. Si tu veux des filles ou des titres, je te les donnes sans hésiter car je m'en fou. Reprit Ryōta en cachant ses yeux devant sa frange et relevant lentement les bras. Parce que le plus important… C'est que j'ai Abigaël et qu'elle, tu ne l'auras jamais et aussi parce que j'ai une promesse à tenir, ça c'est plus important pour moi que ces stupides titres ou des filles égoïstes. Déclara-t-il en lançant le ballon en une magnifique cloche.

Il eut un silence où tous les spectateurs et les joueurs étaient stupéfaits et émerveillés en reconnaissant cette façon de shooter, surtout que d'où il était, personne au Japon - sauf le-dit shooter de la Kisedi no Sedai - ne pouvait se vanter que la balle puisse rentrer, mais c'est ce qu'elle fit et sans toucher l'arceau. La technique favorite de Midorima Shintarō.

La Kisedi no Sedai était tout aussi surprise, légèrement inquiète et impatients pour certains de la voir de leurs propres yeux, c'était un nouveau pas pour le "Copycat", un nouveau pas vers la ''Perfect Copy'' qui pourrait vraiment leur donner du fil à retordre dans leurs matchs à venir.

Akashi esquissa un léger sourire en voyant enfin le blond se reprendre. C'était hors de question qu'il se dise qu'il avait effectivement fait un mauvais choix avec Ryōta. Il était absolu et en observant ce qu'il se produisait devant ses yeux, ce n'était plus à démontrer.

Quant à Haizaki... Force était de constater que le rouge avait eu raison et qu'il l'avait vraiment su depuis le départ. Même lui ne pouvait copier la Kisedi no Sedai. Malgré tous ses efforts, jamais il n'y était parvenu et il devait s'avouer amèrement que le blond était plus fort qu'il croyait et plus que lui, mais c'était hors de question que se soit Kise Ryōta qui le batte, il ne laisserait jamais ceci arriver.

\- Je ne te laisserais pas me barrer la route, alors dégage ! Siffla le mannequin en le regardant avec agacement et autant de haine que l'ancien grisé, avec un cercle d'orée dans ses yeux noisettes foncés.

* * *

 **De retour au Gradin** **:**

\- Le match est plié. Annonça Abigaël avec un sourire de fierté et pas vraiment surprise. Car malgré tout ce qu'il s'était passé, elle avait toujours eu entièrement confiance aux décisions d'Akashi, ou plutôt de Shi-chan.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ? Demanda Caroline en levant un sourcil tout en regardant la noiraude à ses côtés.

\- Si je me souviens bien, ce tir est le même que celui qui était avec toi à Teikō, Shintarō ? Questionna la plus grande âgé des trois.

\- Exact. Confirma Abigaël en croisant les bras et regardant le score qui montait en faveur de Kaijō. Je sais à quoi vous pensez. Affirma la cadette Kise. Oni-chan n'a jamais réussi jusque-là à copier _leurs_ styles de jeu. Il a beaucoup de potentiel et progresse très vite et c'est pourquoi il a rapidement rejoint les Titulaires. Je ne pense pas qu'Hai-chan puisse y arriver, il aurait déjà réussi à les copier depuis le temps et sinon _il_ l'aurait gardé. Finit-elle dans un murmure, faisant froncer les sourcils de Katherine et Caroline à son ton.

Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer lorsqu'elle y était ? Abigaël était autant discrète dans sa vie avec les médias qu'avec elles. Elles savaient beaucoup de choses sur sa vie privée, mais elles étaient certaines que leur _Point Guard_ leur en ''cachaient'' beaucoup d'autres. Malgré qu'elles soient des meilleures amies, la noiraude était du genre à tout garder pour elle et cela les contrariaient, croyant pendant longtemps qu'elle n'avait tout simplement pas confiance en elle, alors qu'elles se connaissaient depuis la primaire, depuis qu'elle avait déménagé avec ses parents à Los Angeles. Elles s'y étaient faites au fil tu temps. Abigaël Kise était comme ça et elles tenaient à elle, malgré le mauvais caractère qu'elle pouvait avoir. Caroline ouvrit la bouche lorsqu'une voix hésitante se fit entendre…

\- Euh… Excusez-moi… Kise-sama.

Les trois Basketteuses baissèrent simultanément la tête pour voir un Lycéen, intimidé et fasciné par Abigaël et ses deux amies. La première détesta mentalement ce stupide suffixe honorifique tout en se retenant de ne rien dire pour ne pas l'intimider davantage. Elle n'était pas ce stupide Empereur qui se complaisait à voir la crainte dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Elle baissa ensuite le regard lorsqu'elle remarqua le ballon qu'il tenait dans les mains et qu'elle avait envoyé sur son Oni-chan adoré.

\- Je… Je vous… Voudrais vous redonnez votre ballon… Bégaya-t-il en montrant le fameux ballon orange.

\- Tu peux l'envoyer. L'intima doucement la chanteuse avec un petit sourire qu'elle sortait aux médias pour ne pas paraître trop froide.

Le garçon avala difficilement sa salive. Il jouait peut-être au Basket depuis assez longtemps et il était assez bon, mais il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser devant la célèbre Kise Abigaël et devant les autres spectateurs et joueurs. Le Lycéen respira profondément et prit la position de tir normal - mais avec l'intimidation et certains regards sur lui, ce qui amusa certains spectateurs, ainsi que Caroline, Katherine et Abigaël qui devinèrent rapidement que c'était un Rookie. Ce Lycéen leur faisait penser à Jubia dès qu'elle était arrivée dans leur équipe dans les premiers temps - Donc, à cause de cette énorme pression pour lui...

\- Merde c'est trop loin. Jura Abigaël en voyant la balle dévier sur sa gauche.

La jeune chanteuse tendit la main droite - mais par manque de coordination et de chance probablement - elle s'emmêla les pieds en voulant l'attraper en se mettant dans sa trajectoire, et à cause de sa perte d'équilibre - malgré le peu de force de lancée qu'avait mis le Lycéen - lorsqu'elle toucha balle, celle-ci l'emporta et Abigaël se sentit tomber sur le côté puis en avant.

Cependant, elle fut surprise lorsqu'elle se retrouva la tête dans une épaule alors qu'elle s'attendait à tomber au sol et qu'une main s'était posée sur sa taille pour la retenir. De la position que les sièges étaient placés, sa main gauche était posé sur l'épaule droite, un genou sur le siège entre les jambes de celui ou celle qui l'avait retenu, plutôt celui car elle sentait les muscles fermes et musclés sous ses doigts, et trop large pour que cela soit une fille ou une femme. La plus jeune Kise tenait la balle dans sa main droite et qui s'était équilibrée tant bien que mal dans sa paume, tout en pensant qu'heureusement que ce n'était pas un ballon de Basket qui était un peu plus lourd.

\- Excusez-moi. Marmonna la noiraude en se redressant doucement. J'ai…

Quand elle croisa les yeux de celui sur qui elle était - malencontreusement - tombée, ce fut comme si le temps se figeait autour d'elle, elle ne fit plus du tout attention de ce qu'il se passait, elle n'entendait plus rien. Sur tous ceux sur qui elle aurait pu tomber ici, il fallait qu'elle tombe - dans tous les sens du thermes - sur _lui_. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence, trop absorbée par Oni-chan et Hai-chan.

 _Il_ n'avait pas si changé que ça. Des courts cheveux rouges flamboyant tirant sur le rose, tombant sur son front - non changé depuis Teikō, un poil plus court cependant. - Ses magnifiques yeux vairons ressemblaient toujours étrangement à ceux d'un chat, avec ses deux couleurs qui étaient loin d'être commune, un œil droit rouge rubis et son gauche jaune or/orangé. Elle se rappelait sans problème du temps où elle adorait se noyer dedans, les trouvant tout simplement si hypnotique et fascinant.

Cependant, ce fut ce même temps où que son oeil gauche était lui aussi d'un rouge intense et non de cette couleur loin d'être banal. Cela lui rappela brutalement et amèrement le jour de ce changement et _ce_ jour-là au Gymnase de Teikō. En un an, il n'avait pas si changé que ça physiquement : Son visage était encore plus impérieux et noble, l'aura qui se dégageait de lui était plus forte et impressionnante - mais pas pour elle qui n'avait jamais été totalement impressionné par l'Empereur - il était plus grand et avait pris en musculature, si lui avait changé ainsi, elle se demandait qu'elle carrure devait avoir Ao-chan et les autres maintenant. Ses yeux dérivèrent malgré elle sur ses lèvres fines, les fixant sans vraiment s'en rendre compte et se perdant dans ses souvenirs. Elle y fut ramenée par une légère pression sur sa taille, lui renvoyant un léger frisson dans le dos et ne sachant comment le définir et qui la fit relever les yeux. Le _Point Guard_ arborait un visage neutre et… Serein ? Elle crut même un instant voir son œil jaune or/orangé être légèrement teintée d'une lueur rougeoyante.

\- Shi-chan… Murmura-t-elle, avec… Confusion ? Espoir ?

\- Hey Kise, depuis quand tu me snobs ? Je vais me vexer. S'éleva une voix faussement boudeuse à leurs côtés.

Abigaël cligna des yeux, un peu perdu du temps qui était passé. Combien d'ailleurs ? Puis ensuite, elle prit conscience d'où elle était, dans quelle position et surtout sur _qui_. La basketteuse remarqua aussi le fait que l'œil gauche était de nouveau entièrement jaune or/orangé, la faisant se demander rapidement si elle n'avait pas rêvé. Elle s'éloigna rapidement du rouge comme s'il l'avait brûlé et se tourna vers la voix qui l'avait faussement réprimandé.

Ils s'étaient donnés tous le mot pour la surprendre ou cela se passait comment ? Un blond dans les 1m80, yeux verts émeraude avec cette lueur et ce même sourire joueur sur les lèvres, montrant aussi la seule canine qui ressortait et toujours avec cette aura animal autour de lui. C'était le même que dans ses souvenirs, en un peu plus grand quand même pour son malheur d'ailleurs... Ne pouvaient-ils tous pas rester de la même taille qu'au collège et être la seule à grandir ? Elle avait à chaque fois l'impression d'être une gamine entourée de ses grandes perches toujours d'au moins 20 centimètres de plus qu'elle, enfin Kuro-chan était le seul qui se rapprochait vraiment de sa taille mais quand même…

\- Kota-chan ? Demanda rhétoriquement la cadette Kise en levant les sourcils.

\- Le seul et l'unique. S'esclaffa celui-ci en se levant tout en écartant les bras.

Abigaël ne perdit pas de temps et lui sauta dessus en rigolant et se fichant que les autres les regardaient. Surpris qu'ils avaient l'air aussi proche et qu'ils se connaissaient surtout. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'ils en avaient quelque chose à faire du regard des autres. Surtout Abigaël qui aimait jouer de la provocation dans la limite du raisonnable. Les gens - sauf les jaloux et les filles rageuses plus généralement - savaient un tant soit peu qu'elle n'était pas du genre à montrer son cul ou à allumer les mecs, comme beaucoup aimait le dire juste par envie et jalousie. Et puis, Kota-chan était l'un de ses meilleurs amis alors elle n'allait sûrement pas se gêner, surtout que cela faisait 1 an qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

Cela ne gênait pas non plus le blond le moins du monde vu qu'il referma ses bras autour d'elle instantanément, bien qu'il dut se baisser car elle n'était pas bien grande pour une joueuse de Basket, ce qui faisait d'elle une joueuse spectaculaire, très rare dans ce monde fait de grands(es). Elle était loin d'être parfaite mais qui n'avait pas grand-chose à envier à qui que ce soit, peut-être du self-contrôle mais il n'était pas le mieux placé pour parler de garder son sang-froid, même s'il ne s'emportait pas aussi vite qu'un certain _Center_.

Bien qu'ils avaient gardés le contact, il ne savait même pas qu'elle comptait revenir. Il y a un an, elle lui avait seulement envoyé un message comme quoi qu'elle quittait le Japon à cause de ses passions et que l'on avait besoin d'elle. Cependant, il la connaissait mieux que lui-même et en entendant parler de l'éclatement de la Kisedi no Sedai, il avait douté que c'était aussi pour une raison les liants, de près ou de loin. Le Lycéen avait essayé d'en parler avec son Capitaine dans les premières semaines du Lycée, mais ce dernier ne lui avait rien dit et il n'était pas assez suicidaire pour le harceler, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui d'autres.

Après ça, il était resté en contact avec Abigaël mais elle avait toujours soutenu que cela n'avait rien à voir. La jeune Kise détestait mentir et qu'on lui mente, mais il avait senti au son de sa voix qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. \- Omettre certaines choses ne signifie pas mentir mais préserver, lui disait souvent sa mère dans ses souvenirs - Kise savait probablement qu'il serait allé leur dire leurs quatre vérités à cette Kisedi no Sedai, s'ils lui avaient fait le moindre mal. Cela serait sûrement parti beaucoup plus loin qu'une mise en garde, surtout en connaissant le gars sanguin qu'était Aomine Daiki, bien qu'il semblait toujours blasé. Mais, on ne faisait pas de mal à ceux à qui il tenait car s'en prendre à eux, c'était s'en aussi prendre à lui, ni plus ni moins. Alors, il l'avait cru au bout d'un moment quand elle devenait plus convaincante.

Cependant, la petite scène avec Akashi avait titillé son instinct protecteur, bien que celle-ci n'avait duré que moins d'une minute. Il ne savait pas comment il réagirait si son _Point Guard_ était vraiment la cause de ce brusque changement chez la jeune fille, qu'il y était mêlé ou qu'il n'avait justement rien fait. Hayama le respectait et le craignait mais lorsque cela concernait des personnes chères, il pourrait faire n'importe quoi. Il ne compte même plus le nombre de fois qu'il s'était battu parce que des mecs du collège mal attentionnés avait voulu faire du mal à sa petite sœur, Nama de 3 ans sa cadette. Il ne laisserait jamais passer. Capitaine ou pas. Ciseau ou non. Il protégerait sa meilleure amie.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu revenais. Réprimanda boudeusement le blond.

\- Mais au moins, tu es surpris. Rigola nerveusement la plus jeune en s'écartant d'Hayama.

\- Tu pourrais au moins dire que tu es désolé. Sourit-il en levant les yeux au ciel devant son sourire moqueur.

Abigaël s'apprêtait à vraiment s'excuser en voyant qu'il était vraiment contrarié qu'elle ne l'ait pas prévenu, tout en se retenant de dire qu'elle n'en avait pas eu l'attention. Seulement, elle avisa la veste blanche et bleu portant le numéro 7. Puis, elle posa ses yeux sur Akashi qui haussa un sourcil, elle les baissa et nota la même veste portant le numéro 4 - sans surprise pour elle - tout en écarquillant légèrement les yeux. Elle fit le va-et-vient entre le blond et le rouge et vice-versa.

\- Attends… Vous êtes dans la même équipe ? Demanda la sœur de Ryōta, sans vraiment attendre de réponse.

\- Bah ouais, je pensais te l'avoir dit. Répondit le _Small Forwad_ en haussant les sourcils.

Abigaël fronça les sourcils tout en essayant de se souvenir quand et s'il lui en avait parlé, puis se souvient qu'ils avaient rapidement discutés de son Capitaine qui était plus que fort et qu'il n'était qu'en première année de Lycée, mais il ne lui avait pas dit son nom, elle ne se rappelait plus si c'était le cas. Elle aurait dû faire le rapprochement en entendant Kota-chan parlait de Rakuzan.

L'Empereur était le seul à pouvoir prétendre rentrer dans un tel Lycée - Mido-chan le pouvait également évidemment - et devenir _Point Guard_ qu'en était en seconde. Ça la frustrait de ne pas avoir fait le lien.

Akashi plissa les yeux en la voyant faire un sourire en coin en le regardant du coin de l'œil et il sut qu'elle dirait quelque chose qui ne lui plairait pas, et encore une fois… Il avait raison.

\- Est-ce qu'il est toujours aussi chiant qu'au Collège ? Demanda la chanteuse en toute - fausse - innocence, jetant un froid polaire dans la tribune autour d'eux mais surtout une aura terrifiante autour d'Akashi Seijūrō.

\- Abigaël… Souffla Hayama en ayant capté le coup d'œil de la jeune fille.

\- Excusez-moi… L'interrompit soudainement une voix gênée.

Les présents se retournèrent pour voir un jeune brun, chétif dans les 1m75 mais qui portait un survêtement où l'on pouvait voir inscrit ''Tōō Gakuen'' sur le devant de la veste noir et rouge. L'héritier le reconnut immédiatement, c'était Sakurai Ryō, l'arrière numéro 9 de l'équipe où se trouvait Daiki.

\- Qu'est-ce tu veux ? Demanda sèchement Kotarō n'aimant pas être coupé en pleine phrase.

\- Désolé, désolé , je ne voulais vraiment pas vous déranger, vraiment excusez-moi. Je… N'arrêta pas de babiller le Lycéen en s'inclinant rapidement, donnant le tournis aux présents et abasourdissant ceux qui ne le connaissaient que de loin.

Abigaël non plus ne savait pas trop quoi dire sur le moment et eut un gros blanc. Elle n'avait jamais vu une personne s'excuser aussi vite - et surtout autant - en moins de 3 secondes top chrono et le pire ? C'était qu'il continuait encore et encore, sans avoir le temps de se laisser respirer.

En fait, dans ses souvenirs, il n'y avait eu que 2 personnes mais moins que le brun devant elle. La première fois, c'était Ao-chan. Celui-ci avait eu la très bonne - mauvaise - idée de lui poser une araignée en plastique sur l'épaule lors d'un cours où qu'elle s'était incrustée, alors qu'elle aurait dû se trouver dans un autre. Le prof n'avait rien dit au vu de sa réputation et sur le fait qu'elle avait promis qu'elle se tiendrait à carreau.

Le _Power Forw_ _ard de_ l'époque avait fait cela pour rigoler, sauf que la rigolade avait vite tourné court et au cauchemar. En effet, Abigaël avait une phobique terrible des araignées et dès qu'elle avait vu la ''bête'' sur son épaule, elle s'était levée comme une furie, un cri qui refusait de s'échapper de sa gorge tout en gigotant dans tous les sens et se frottant vivement le corps, faisant sursauter l'ensemble des élèves et le professeur. Elle était ensuite sortie de la classe à la vitesse de l'éclair et personne n'avait rien compris à ce qu'il s'était passé, tellement que ça avait été rapide. Aomine s'était brusquement levé en faisant tomber sa chaise au sol et ce fut le signal. Tout le monde s'était mise à la rechercher partout, dans toutes les salles, les couloirs, le Gymnase, dans la rue, chez elle, elle avait été tout bonnement introuvable. Ryōta avait été en panique totale à la "disparition" de sa sœur, surtout après que le bleu lui ai raconté ce qu'il avait fait. Le mannequin avait été impossible à calmer mais c'était sans compter Akashi qui avait réussi un tant soit peu, mais cela n'avait pas été trop ça. Pendant 1 bonne heure, ce fut la débandade dans le lycée et finalement, ce fut Nijimura Shūzō qui l'avait retrouvé… Dans les vestiaires.

Celui-ci avait été rendre visite à son père qui était Hospitalisé et était revenu pile pour l'heure de l'entraînement. Il avait été plus que surpris de voir la jeune fille dans cet état. Elle était complètement recroquevillée sur elle-même dans un renfoncement entre un casier et le mur. Le _Small Forward_ n'aurait jamais pensé que quelqu'un aurait pu s'y "installer" étant beaucoup trop étroit, même en faisant qu'1m45 comme la plus jeune. Il avait rapidement remarqué ses forts tremblements, sa transpiration sur presque tout le corps - visible du moins - et sa respiration qui était anormalement trop rapide et hachée, ainsi que ses mains qui frottaient ses épaules et ses bras comme pour chasser quelque chose. Rapidement constaté qu'elle faisait une crise d'angoisse et pas une petite au vu du rythme de sa respiration brusque et étouffée.

Il avait réussi à la calmer légèrement en la rassurant qu'elle ne craignait plus rien. Dés qu'elle fut ''assez'' calmée, il avait immédiatement appelé Akashi et ce dernier était arrivé 5 minutes plus tard, accompagné de tous les autres de la Kisedi no Sedai et certains des joueurs de l'équipe. Niji-san avait viré ses derniers pour lui laisser plus d'air, bien qu'il avait déjà ouvert la fenêtre quand les génies du Basket étaient rentrés, et qu'il ne faisait pas bien chaud à cette période. Leurs présences l'avaient totalement calmé ensuite et Ryōta avait été dispensé d'entraînement ce jour-là pour la ramener chez lui et s'occuper d'elle. Évidemment, la jeune Kise n'en avait pas tenu rigueur au bleu, étant donné qu'il ne savait pas qu'elle avait autant peur de ses monstrueux insectes velus à huit pattes et aux yeux globuleux. De toute façon, il n'avait pas été prêt de recommencer et s'en était énormément voulu de l'avoir mise dans cet état, d'où les nombreuses excuses qu'ils faisaient que très rarement habituellement, même en tort. Mais bien qu'il fut pardonné par la noiraude, son entraînement fut triplé par Niji-san pour ''palier'' l'absence du Mannequin, pour avoir fais cette farce en plein cours et à la jeune fille.

La deuxième fois, ou plutôt la première en fait car c'était à cause de son Oni-chan qu'elle avait cette phobie, il lui avait mis une fausse araignée dans son lit et sous la couverture lorsqu'elle devait avoir 5 ans, pour lui faire une farce. Mais sa peur s'était décuplée parce qu'elle se mettait toujours au lit avec la lumière éteinte, la lune éclairant toujours sa chambre la laissant voir parfaitement le chemin jusqu'à son lit. Ce qu'il n'avait pas du tout prévu, c'était qu'elle s'était enfuie carrément de la maison. Ses parents et lui ne l'avaient retrouvé qu'au bout d'une heure, sous le porche d'un vieux couple de retraité et dans un coin si étroit qu'ils ne l'avaient même pas remarqué les premières fois qu'ils étaient passés devant. Sa punition avait été plus que sévère et avait duré un très bon mois. Abigaël savait que son Oni-chan s'en voulait toujours à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, et bien qu'elle-même lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps, elle ressentait toujours cette rancœur envers Ryō-chan - sans le vouloir - lorsqu'elle en voyait une, aussi petite soit-elle. La _Point Guard_ haïssait ses bestioles du plus profond de son être et rien que d'en parler lui donnait toujours la chair de poule.

La cadette Kise jeta un rapide coup d'œil au rouge qui la fixait avec un sourire en coin, signe que lui aussi savait pour cet époque, ce qui n'était pas étonnant en y réfléchissant, _il_ avait toujours été là et cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche.

\- … Aomine-san. Retentit la voix gênée et encore désolée du joueur de Tōō, la sortant de ses souvenirs.

\- Hein ? Demanda-t-elle n'ayant pas suivi la conversation et intrigué par la mention de celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

\- Ao… Aomine-san est de l'autre côté du Gym… Gymnase et…

\- Sérieux ? On y va alors. Le coupa-t-elle en contournant le blond.

\- Abigaël, le Match n'est pas terminé. La stoppa sa blonde de coéquipière.

La plus jeune se tourna vers le Match au moment où Ryō-chan marqua un panier en utilisant les tirs sans formes du basané, elle monta le regard sur le tableau d'affichage et vit que Kaijō était remonté au score et menait maintenant, il restait 7 minutes et ils étaient en temps-mort, donc 9 minutes de jeu.

\- Oni-chan va gagner. Affirma-elle sans hésitation tout en regardant ses joueuses. Je ne vais pas en avoir pour longtemps. Allez à toute ! Déclara-t-elle en attrapant Ryō par le bras et le forçant à la suivre, tout en faisant un signe de main à ses joueuses et Kota-chan et pour aussi se soustraire de l'incandescence des yeux de l'Empereur.

* * *

 **(NDA : Oui, bon, j'y peux rien pour une fois. Izuki sort de mon corps xD)**

* * *

\- Oui… Oui, désolé.

\- Arrête de t'excuser, il n'y a pas mort d'homme. Soupira bruyamment la Basketteuse.

\- Dés… Enfin… Ou… Oui...

\- Au fait, tu t'appelles comment ? Demanda la jeune chanteuse en continuant de le tirer par le bras.

\- Ah… Euh… Saku… Sakurai Ryō. Se présenta-t-il difficilement. Désolé de ne pas… Mettre présenté.

\- C'est bon, c'est bon, détends-toi, je vais pas te manger. Soupira-t-elle de nouveau en roulant des yeux.

Mais le Basketteur ne l'entendit pas et s'excusa une nouvelle fois, désespérant la cadette Kise. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait ralenti le rythme en pensant à celui qu'elle allait revoir. Elle savait qu'il devait lui en vouloir d'être partie comme une voleuse. Il était l'une des personnes qu'elle n'avait pas appelé et elle s'en voulait, surtout s'il était au courant qu'elle avait donné certaines nouvelles à Kuro-chan même si c'était que très rarement. En connaissant le caractère du basané, les retrouvailles s'annonçaient vraiment tendues mais maintenant qu'elle avait bien réprimandé son frère devant tout le monde, elle n'avait plus le choix sinon, il lui en voudrait vraiment à mort - même si cela devait être déjà le cas. Abigaël s'arrêta subitement et se retourna en sentant que c'était le Lycéen qui avait stoppé net leur marche.

\- Quoi encore ? Demanda-t-elle assez abruptement.

\- Dé… Désolé… Mais… Bégaya-t-il et lorsqu'elle s'apprêtait à lui demander plus d'explications, il leva le doigt dans la direction d'en face.

La jeune fille se retourna et se figea lorsqu'elle croisa des yeux d'un bleu nuit pas commun et qui la fixaient durement, elle vit toute la rancœur qu'il éprouvait pour elle malgré qu'il affichait un air blasé. Oui. Les retrouvailles s'annonçaient loin d'être facile.

* * *

 **Voili, voilou :-)**

 **Comme dit dans le dernier, je ne sais pas quand sortira les prochains et je m'excuse d'avance pour l'attente des chapitres ^^**

 **J'espère que la lecture vous as plu et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui vous gêne et ce que vous en pensez, surtout pour les personnages que je souhaite qu'ils ne soient pas OCC, même si tout dépends du point de vue de chacun ^^ Les critiques qu'elles soient positives ou non, permettent toujours de s'améliorer et que vous appréciez plus l'histoire :-)**

 **Indice sur le Prochain chapitre :**

\- Aomine Daiki et… ?

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et peut-être à bientôt,  
** **Xoxo :***


	4. Retrouvailles Tendus

**Re-bonsoir ^^**

 **Voici la suite de "Tous les chemins mènent à eux… Toujours.'' et l'une des retrouvailles importantes de l'histoire ^^**

 **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas sauf Abigaël qui sort de mon imagination :-)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira :D**

* * *

 **Précédemment dans "Tous les chemins mènent à eux… Toujours" :**

 **Kise Abigaël a revu son ami d'enfance et meilleur ami, Kotarō Hayama. Elle fut étonnée de savoir que celui-ci était dans la même équipe que l'ancien capitaine de son frère et de ses frères de cœur de Teik** **ō** **: Akashi Seij** **ū** **r** **ō** **. Les souvenirs défilèrent, les bons comme les mauvais. Ce fut aussi le cas lorsqu'elle rejoignit Aomine Daiki, appréhendant la suite et les explications. Chacun de la Kisedi no Sedai avait sa propre façon de voir le retour de la Basketteuse. Cependant, comment se passeront vraiment les faces à faces ? Surtout en comprenant qu'elle cachait la vraie raison de son départ ? Mal pour certains…**

* * *

Il n'avait pas si changé. Toujours aussi grand. Toujours aussi beau. Toujours aussi impressionnant physiquement. Cependant, l'expression de son visage et la dureté dans ses yeux la déstabilisaient et la rendait très mal. Il n'avait jamais eu ce regard-là auparavant et surtout pas avec elle. Abigaël se souvenait du garçon souriant et plein de vie, aimant le Basket autant qu'elle, toujours un regard amical et bienveillant sur elle ou sur ses amis - bien qu'avec certains, il ne le montrait pas toujours. - Il n'avait jamais eu un regard aussi dur et froid et ce, même lorsqu'ils étaient en désaccord à propos Haizaki Shōgō et quand elle le défendait. Le voir ainsi lui serra le cœur, son visage était plus acerbe que dans ses souvenirs et semblait plus mature, plus arrogant et hautain aussi, beaucoup trop à son goût.

Et c'est ainsi que la culpabilité d'être partie sans le voir et en lui omettant certains détails la fit se sentir encore plus pitoyable et minable. Même si elle voulait le revoir depuis plus d'un an, elle aurait préféré que cela soit autrement et en le prévenant au préalable, bien qu'elle se doutait que ça ne change quoi que se soit à ses sentiments. Cet aura autour de lui la fit frissonner, elle était plus impressionnante que dans ses souvenirs, beaucoup plus animal que dans le passé. Elle commençait amèrement à comprendre pourquoi il affichait cet air aussi hautain et blasé. Elle avait été si blessé par l'Empereur qu'elle n'avait pas vu qu'il s'engouffrait et les autres aussi probablement, dans les noirceurs d'être trop fort, de ne pas avoir d'adversaire à leurs hauteurs, de toujours gagner, comme elle l'avait déjà ressentit avant qu'elle ne rencontre Nats-chan et les autres. Mais elle était partie sans se soucier d'eux, sans y penser un instant.

Quant à Aomine, les souvenirs d'avec la Basketteuse lui revinrent rapidement en mémoire, tel un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Sa rencontre avec elle. Les défis et paris qu'ils se lançaient. Les blagues qu'il faisait avec le frère et la sœur, finissant la plupart du temps par le triple de leur entraînement par un Akashi furieux - ou Nijimura quelques fois - qui avait malheureusement subi leur petites plaisanteries parce qu'il était pratiquement toujours là au mauvais moment. Les rendez-vous avec le reste de la Kisedi no Sedai au Magi Burger, ou juste eux deux après l'un de leurs nombreux one-on-one au terrain de Street-Basket, ou avec l'aîné Kise. Lorsqu'elle venait avec lui à certains de ses cours. Quand elle leur faisait la surprise de revenir au Japon. Sans oublier les mauvais, le fait qu'ils se disputaient souvent sur le fait qu'elle ''travaillait'' trop et ne se ménageait pas assez, même si sur ce dernier point, c'était plus avec Ryōta. Sur son rapprochement avec Haizaki. Les engueulades concernant ses ''rapprochements'' avec certains Fans ou les joueurs de l'équipe.

En repensant à tout ça, le fait qu'il soit content qu'elle soit là fut vite balayé par la déception et la rancœur. Elle n'avait pas si changé. Elle avait grandi mais il était toujours plus imposant qu'elle. Toujours des cheveux aussi noirs de jais, des yeux noisettes de deux nuances très claires et foncés avec une pointe de d'orée. Elle avait tout de même pris des formes là où il fallait et bien qu'il aimait les grosses poitrines, la jeune fille était loin de lui déplaire et il se maudit de penser ceci, surtout de celle qu'il considérait comme la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais eu et qu'il n'avait jamais eu ce genre de pensée envers elle. Son visage n'était pas enfantin mais ni adulte non plus. Pourtant, elle avait un air plus mature ce qui était sûrement dû à tout ce qu'elle vivait depuis son plus jeune âge, la rendant aussi mature qu'Akashi dû à leurs nombreuses obligations. Et au vu de ce qu'il avait entendu, son caractère n'avait pas changé.

\- Ao-chan… Commença doucement la jeune fille, le sortant de ses souvenirs amers.

\- Alors tu te souviens de qui je suis finalement ? Cracha le basané avec les yeux plissés et les sourcils froncés.

Sakurai ne savait plus où se mettre en sentant l'air se refroidir autour des deux joueurs qui se fixèrent intensément. La tension était si palpable qu'il sentit des frissons lui parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Il n'avait jamais vu l'As de Tōō être aussi énervé, même lorsque Wakamatsu lui criait dessus ou que Momoi l'harcelait pour l'entraînement et les cours, cela lui donnait la chaire de poule de le voir ainsi.

Quant à la jeune fille, elle le fascinait et l'intimidait terriblement et pourtant, elle était plus petite et plus jeune, mais il n'oubliait pas non plus que c'était une grande Basketteuse et qui s'était glissée au sommet de sa génération, malgré les critiques que l'on pouvait entendre sur elle ou les nombreuses rumeurs. Sakurai n'était pas étonné en voyant la plus jeune devant lui, qu'elle soit surnommée la ''Princesse de la Kisedi no Sedai''. Abigaël avait la même aura qu'Aomine et Kise et il se sentait petit et insignifiant à côté de l'Ailier Fort et de la Capitaine. Il se sentait aussi de trop et voulu partir mais il n'osait pas se dégager de la poigne de la jeune fille sur son bras, qui avait l'air de l'avoir oublié. Cependant, au vu de la tournure de la discussion qui s'annonçait…

\- Ex… Excusez-moi… Kise… -san ? Intervient prudemment le Lycéen, qui ramena la _Point Guard_ qui posa enfin ses yeux sur lui.

\- Pardon. S'excusa-t-elle en le lâchant, comprenant que c'était pour ça qu'il était aussi rouge qu'une pivoine.

\- Ce… Ce n'est rien. Sourit-il. Je… suis encore Désolé. S'excusa-t-il une dernière fois rapidement.

Puis, il retourna à sa place avec la tête baisée en contournant l'ancien As de Teikō et ce dernier ne le regarda pas, toujours yeux fixaient froidement sur la plus jeune.

\- Je suis désolée… S'excusa sincèrement Abigaël en regardant le plus âgé, sachant qu'elle était vraiment en tort et que sa froideur était tout à fait légitime.

\- D'quoi exactement ? Demanda glacialement Aomine. D'être partie sans prévenir et comme une voleuse ? De n'pas avoir donné de nouvelles pendant plus d'un an ? Qu'heureusement qu'j'entends parler de toi car t'es une basketteuse et chanteuse connue, sinon tu aurais pu être morte sans même que j'le sache ? Ou que jamais je ne l'aurais su ? Questionna-t-il encore plus sèchement.

\- Je… Commença la noiraude quand…

\- Dai-chan ! Appela une voix féminine qui horripilait toujours autant la cadette Kise.

La plus jeune regarda la Manager qui se stoppa net en voyant la _Point Guard_. C'était donc bien elle qui était revenue, elle aurait voulu avoir tort et que cela soit une autre voix que la noiraude. C'était donc ça que Dai-chan avait demandé à Sakurai-kun ? Elle en fut vexée qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. Elle ne serait pas allée la chercher mais elle était son amie d'enfance, il se devait de lui en parler. En la détaillant, elle vit bien qu'elle n'avait pas changé autant physiquement que mentalement, surtout en voyant le regard froid que lui lançait la cadette Kise. Ce qu'elle trouvait ironique car c'était elle qui était partie en laissant son meilleur ami. Bien que Kise ne l'aimait pas, la rose était tout aussi rancunière envers la jeune fille pour être partie comme ça, pour avoir blessé tout le monde comme elle l'avait fait. Et c'était elle l'égoïste après ?

\- Kise-Kun. Salua neutrement la rose, sans laisser paraître son animosité envers la plus jeune.

\- Satsuki. Salua à son tour Abigaël, ne se cachant pas, elle. Tu peux nous laisser ? ''Demanda'' la sœur de Ryōta, polairement.

\- Ne lui parles pas comme ça. Intervint directement le basané.

Abigaël plissa les yeux en le regardant et ils se battirent du regard une deuxième fois, beaucoup plus tendu que la première, beaucoup plus glaciale. La Capitaine savait qu'il était intervenu aussi durement pour la contrarier, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui en voulait plus qu'à n'importe qui. Lui rappelant amèrement qu'à l'époque du Collège, Ao-chan tempérait seulement les choses entre elles et ne prenait aucun parti.

\- Je ne vois pas comment tu veux que je m'explique si elle est là. Répliqua la plus petite.

\- Ah ? Parce que tu as vraiment une explication ? Ricana nerveusement Aomine. J'croyais que c'était pour tes ''obligations'' ?

\- Tu sais ce que je veux dire. Soupira Abigaël en passant la main dans ses cheveux.

\- Dai-chan. S'interposa doucement la Manager en regardant son ami d'enfance, le faisant la regarder du coin de l'œil. C'est bon, je pense que vous avez beaucoup à dire. Sourit-elle tendrement alors qu'il posa ses yeux bleus nuit sur elle. Et puis, toi qui t'ennui, vous pourriez faire un one-on-one. Ajouta-t-elle avec un air trop ravi, qui fit froncer les sourcils à Abigaël.

\- Pas envie, tu vois. Claqua le basané en regardant la sœur du Mannequin Blond.

\- Parce que ''le seul qui puisses me battre, c'est moi-même'' ? Demanda innocemment la rose avec cependant, un sourire narquois faisant hausser les sourcils à la chanteuse.

\- Satsuki… Prévint Aomine en plissant les yeux.

\- C'est quoi ça ? Demanda la plus jeune en regardant le numéro 5.

\- Tu peux me détester autant que tu veux, mais _moi_ au moins, j'étais là pour lui. Attaqua la Rose durement en regardant Abigaël.

Celle-ci ne baissa aucunement le regard. Cependant, la sensation qu'elle ressentit était comme un coup de poignard et cela lui fit plus de mal que cela sorte de la bouche de la Manager devant elle, parce qu'elle avait entièrement raison.

Puis sans réfléchir, la plus jeune des trois s'avança et sans qu'il ne puisse réagir, Abigaël attrapa l'oreille d'Aomine et se détourna et partit en traînant le grand basané derrière elle. Momoi ne put empêcher un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Elle devait amèrement s'avouer qu'Abigaël était l'une des seules qui pouvait faire ouvrir les yeux à la Kisedi no Sedai. Kise-kun et Testu-kun pouvaient aider l'ancien As de Teikō à redevenir tout à fait comme avant, elle le savait, bien que cela lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. Kagami-kun l'avait peut-être battu, lui et l'aîné Kise, mais une grande partie c'était grâce à l'aide de Testu-kun et son équipe. Les défaites qu'ils avaient découvertes leurs avaient appris à jouer en équipe, mais ils devaient vraiment se faire battre en one-on-one pour ne plus qu'ils sous-estiment les autres joueurs, c'est ce qu'elle espérait du moins.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël et d'Aomine :**

\- Oï Kise ! Qu'est-ce tu fous ? Grinça l'Ailier fort de Tōō en grimaçant.

\- ''Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même'' ? C'est ce qu'on va voir. Siffla-t-elle en ne le lâchant pas malgré les grognements et les plaintes du plus grand.

Ceux que les deux basketteurs croisaient et qui s'écartaient à leurs passages étaient vraiment sous le choc en voyant cette scène peu commune. C'était vrai que de voir un gaillard comme le fameux Aomine Daiki - qui mesurait quand même dans les 1m92 - se faire traîner ainsi par une fille comme Kise Abigaël - qui mesurait seulement dans les 1m60 - par l'oreille, étaient une scène plus que stupéfiantes pour les Japonais, surtout que le basané se ''laissait faire'' alors que physiquement, il aurait pu très aisément se soustraire de la poigne de la plus jeune et il se contentait seulement de se plaindre et de grogner de mécontentement, tandis que la cadette Kise fit la sourde oreille. Bien sûr, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des coéquipières de la noiraude et des autres, Katherine, Caroline, Akashi et Hayama ne furent qu'à moitié surpris.

\- Cap'taine ! Où est-ce que tu vas ? Demanda Caroline Forbes en voyant celle-ci les dépasser alors que le plus âgé continuait ses plaintes, ne faisant pas attention qu'ils étaient passés devant son ancien Capitaine dans une position peu glorieuse, surtout pour son égo.

\- Je vais au Terrain de Street. Annonça-t-elle en s'arrêtant.

\- Lâche-moi, Kise. Grogna le basané entre ses dents.

\- Mais et… Tenta de protester Katherine cette fois, louchant presque sur l'ancien As de la Kisedi no Sedai.

\- Il ne reste que 2 minutes, profitez de la fin du Match et vous me raconterez. Quand il sera fini, rejoignez Satsuki qui est de l'autre côté du Gymnase, vous la reconnaitrez car elle a les cheveux roses, elle vous conduira au Terrain. Informa tranquillement leur Meneuse et elle continua sa route sans se soucier du regard incandescent d'un certain Meneur et vexé d'un certain blond.

Rapidement, Abigaël et Aomine sortirent du Gymnase sans encombres, les présents étant trop choqués pour dire ou demander quoi que ce soit à l'un ou l'autre. Ils arrivèrent près d'une Dodge Charger grise métallisée, elle sortit la clef de sa poche et l'ouvrit à distance.

\- Monte. Ordonna la plus jeune en contournant la voiture après avoir lâché l'un de ses meilleurs amis.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda glacialement le basané en croisant les bras, plus par fierté que parce qu'il n'avait pas envie de ré-affronter la plus jeune.

\- N'oublie pas que je suis pas qu'une simple Basketteuse de Collège ou de Lycée. Répondit-elle en posant sa main sur le toit de la voiture, le regardant avec sérieux. Tu ne m'as jamais battu alors voyons voir si c'est vrai qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisses te battre. Claqua la chanteuse en montant.

Après un soupir blasé, le Basketteur décida à rentrer dans la voiture et fut étonné de la propreté de celle-ci mais n'en dis rien. Abigaël mis le contact et démarra sur les chapeaux de roues, ne surprenant même pas Aomine car quoi qu'il en était, il avait confiance en elle.

Un silence religieux s'installa dans l'habitacle, un silence pesant mais où chacun prit doucement conscience d'avec qui il se trouvait réellement. Le plus grand n'était pas aussi idiot que tous le monde pensaient - enfin, surtout lorsque cela concernait le Basket - et savait pourquoi Satsuki avait sorti cette phrase. La plus jeune avait horreur des gens qui prenaient les autres de haut - ce qui fait que la relation entre Akashi et elle s'était encore plus dégradée qu'avec les autres - qui les sous-estimaient ou pire, les rabaissaient car la petite à ses côtés avait eu bons nombres de ces critiques lors de ses deux carrières et surtout de joueuse. Parce que c'était une fille, 11 ans à l'époque où il la connu. Elle était de petite taille, ne pouvant faire que 4 ou 5 Dunk dans un match à l'époque de leur rencontre. Sa mère était Basketteuse. Son père artiste/compositeur. Tous ce qui fait que certaines personnes la détestait, disant qu'elle s'en était sortie grâce à son nom, à la réputation de ses parents, de la popularité grandissante de son frère et de tout le reste, alors que personne n'osait critiquait l'aîné Kise pour ça. Fallait croire que la vie au States était beaucoup plus dur qu'au Japon, sur certains points. En connaissant son amie d'enfance, il savait que la phrase qu'avait lâché la rose n'allait pas plaire à la noiraude et son oreille l'avait senti d'ailleurs.

Et en effet, Abigaël était remontée mais n'en menait pas large pour autant. ''Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même''. Cette phrase voulait tout dire. Akashi n'était pas le seul qui avait autant changé. Pourtant, le match auquel elle avait assisté à la fin de troisième et surtout le regard que lui avait lancé Kuro-chan aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ce jour-là, surtout lorsque le score 111-11 avait illuminé ses yeux. Elle avait tout rejeté sur Akashi et elle n'avait pas prit le temps de prendre du recul avec les autres, avec quoi que ce soit d'autres d'ailleurs. Ce qu'elle avait perçu lorsqu'elle avait revu Ao-chan, ce pressentiment s'était révélée vrai. Son frère était le même que dans ses souvenirs, en un peu plus mature visiblement, mais c'était sûrement parce qu'il y avait Hai-chan face à lui. Elle appréhendait vraiment de voir les autres, mais était quand même impatiente.

Mais pour l'heure, elle devait arranger les choses avec le basané à ses côtés et elle savait que cela serait lui le plus difficile. Ils avaient le même caractère pour beaucoup de choses, même si paradoxalement, elle avait la même vision que son fameux Kuroko Tetsuya. ''Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même''. Aomine était devenu le genre de personne qu'elle détestait et qu'elle était elle-même devenue à l'une des plus mauvaise période de sa vie, avant de les rencontrer et qui précédait aussi la mort de ses parents. Elle avait pu se relever grâce à _eux_ et cela lui fit du mal en pensant qu'elle aurait pu peut-être les aider, surtout qu'elle aurait pu compter sur Kuro-chan pour ça.

\- J'savais pas qu'tu savais conduire. S'éleva la voix de l'As de Tōō dans le silence de la voiture, elle sentit l'ironie dans sa voix froide.

\- Tu veux vraiment une explication ou c'est juste pour me faire payer le fait que je sois partie ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix neutre, sans laisser percevoir le mal que ses mots lui faisaient. Elle était peut-être en tort mais quand même...

\- Enfuie, t'veux dire ? Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire sec.

\- J'avais mes obligations. Rétorqua la Basketteuse.

\- T'fou pas d'ma gueule ! S'exclama polairement le basketteur en se tournant vivement vers elle, mais elle resta les yeux sur la route, serrant le volant. Tes ''obligations'' ne t'on jamais empêché d'envoyer un message. Mais là, quedal, nada, alors arrête avec tes excuses bidons ! Exigea-t-il durement.

\- De toute façon, quoi que je dises maintenant cela ne servirait à rien car tu ne me croirais pas. Soupira Abigaël, ce qui énerva le basané qui avait juste l'impression qu'elle s'en foutait.

Aomine voulut répondre mais se stoppa quand la jeune fille se gara sur le parking du Terrain de Street, il remarqua les alentours et vit qu'ils étaient au second, où des joueurs s'y trouvaient déjà. Il regarda l'heure sur le tableau de bord et vit qu'ils n'étaient qu'à 15 minutes en voiture du Gymnase, donc environ 30 minutes à pied.

\- Pourquoi tu nous as pas emmené au plus près ? Demanda le Lycéen avec un regard perplexe en direction de la plus jeune qui coupa le moteur.

\- Je ne m'en fou pas. Lui dit soudainement Abigaël.

\- Hein ? Fit seulement Aomine en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne m'en fou pas que tu me crois ou non, ni que je t'ai blessé et je comprends que tu m'en veux à mort.

\- C'est le cas de le dire… Ne put s'empêcher de commenter le bleu entre ses dents, il était agacé car c'était toujours ça avec elle, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de mot pour se comprendre, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

\- Je ne m'en fou pas de toi. Avoua-t-elle

\- Pourquoi j'te croirais avec tout ça ? Siffla-t-il en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Parce que je suis avec toi alors qu'Oni-chan et Hai-chan s'affrontent et que j'ai laissé en plan mes coéquipières sans plus d'explication.

\- Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Cracha froidement le basané mais c'était surtout parce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer d'à quel point. il était touché par ses paroles.

\- Je nous ai emmenés ici car on sera tranquille pendant environ 30 minutes. Expliqua ensuite la noiraude en sortant de la voiture en voyant que les joueurs s'en allèrent, suivit par la ''panthère''. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de prendre la voiture… Mon permis est international mais il ne passe pas au Japon. Continua-t-elle en ouvrant le coffre et en sortit un ballon de Basket. En Californie, on peut le passer à 15. Informa-t-elle en passant les grilles du Terrain.

Abigaël se stoppa au milieu puis se retourna et lança la balle au plus grand qui l'attrapa sans mal. Elle se mit en position de défense et instinctivement, il se mit en position d'attaque.

\- Tu as raison… Commença le bleu en plissant les yeux, elle ne bougea pas et plissa aussi instinctivement les yeux. J'suis trop en rogne contre toi pour entendre la moindre d'tes explications.

\- Je sais. Répondit-elle simplement.

Et ils commencèrent à jouer. Les premiers points furent marqués par le Lycéen par un tir sans forme, puis par la plus jeune par un Lay-up. Le début du one-on-one commença tranquillement, les deux ''adversaires'' se jaugeant, regardant les progrès que chacun avait fait. Des dribbles, crossover, Lay-up, contre, Dunk venant du plus grand. Ce dernier attendait patiemment que la plus petite soit vraiment échauffée, car il savait que c'était à ce moment que les choses sérieuses et intéressantes commenceraient. Les deux Kise étaient les seuls dont ils devaient vraiment se méfier en one-on-one sans compter la Kisedi no Sedai, bien qu'il affirmait toujours le contraire.

Avec Kagami s'était différent, il avait peut-être réussi à le battre mais c'était seulement grâce à Tetsu, jamais en one-on-one. - Il avait tout de même compris grâce a ça que c'était important de jouer en équipe lors de Match, et que l'on pouvait y prendre du plaisir. - Contrairement au moment où qu'il avait vraiment senti que l'aîné Kise pouvait rivaliser avec lui, surtout depuis qu'il l'avait affronté lors de l'Inter-High. Il était d'ailleurs impatient d'assister à son match contre Bakagami et Tetsu, il se demandait comment le nouveau duo Ombre/Lumière pourrait stopper son ancien coéquipier, surtout si celui-ci arrivait à maîtriser parfaitement la ''Perfect Copy''. Il ne voyait pas comment ils pourraient y arriver alors qu'ils battaient la Kisedi no Sedai seulement quand ils étaient seuls, alors que là, c'était comme s'ils étaient tous les 5 sur le Parquet, ce qui promettait tout de même d'être vachement intéressant.

Quant à la plus jeune, il était déjà parvenu à la battre mais quelque chose l'avait toujours chiffonné même s'il ne savait pas quoi mais sur le coup, il n'y avait pas pensé. Il trouvait même cela ironique étant donnée que son frère ne l'avait jamais vaincu, lui y arrivait même si c'était elle qui avait le plus de record. Ça l'avait toujours frustré et sa fierté de mec en prenait un coup, mais ça lui plaisait parce que ça le réconfortait - à l'époque et encore aujourd'hui si elle y parvenait - de vouloir rentrer en NBA, de savoir qu'il y avait des joueurs encore plus fort ailleurs. Il mettait aussi son expérience du Basket dans la raison pour laquelle elle était si forte. Après tout, tout comme lui, elle avait eu un ballon de Basket dans les mains dès qu'elle avait su marcher, c'était sûrement aussi pour ceci qu'il prenait mieux ses défaites contre la plus jeune.

Elle n'avait pas changé sur ce point non plus, elle avait toujours la même façon de jouer que lui, toujours aussi agile, rapide, forte physiquement - bien qu'elle l'était moins que lui - et se fiait à son instinct. C'était tout autant une panthère que lui même si elle avait plus le caractère d'une Lionne au vu de la façon qu'elle était possessive avec ceux à qui elle tenait, la Kisedi no Sedai en particulier.

Il eut un sourire comme au Collège, sans s'en rendre compte et qu'elle ne vit pas, lorsqu'elle le passa rapidement et sauta pour marquer un Dunk, qu'une fille de sa taille aurait dû être incapable d'effectuer. Ils étaient maintenant à 15-15 qui était en faveur du basané avant qu'elle ne marque ce point.

\- Tu es prêt à te prendre ta raclée ? Sourit Abigaël avec provocation, après avoir récupéré le ballon et le regardant.

\- Rêves. Je suis plus celui du collège. Répliqua-t-il et un froid s'installa entre les deux à cette phrase.

\- C'est ce qu'on va voir. Rétorqua la cadette Kise en lui lançant la balle.

Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il lui dise, elle l'avait remarqué. Son style de jeu n'avait pas changé. Il faisait toujours ses fameux tir sans forme de n'importe où sur le terrain et bien qu'elle était forte, elle n'arrivait pas toujours à anticiper ses mouvements - elle n'avait pas ''l'Emperor Eyes'' après tout - ou quel tir il allait effectuer. C'était ce qui était le plus dur contre le bleu, anticiper et avoir le temps de réaction nécessaire pour contre-attaquer.

Mais c'était le caractère qui avait changé, il avait cet air supérieur, arrogant et hautain lorsqu'il jouait. Elle pouvait voir à quel point il était persuadé de gagner, bien qu'ils étaient à égalités et qu'ils n'avaient joués que 10 minutes. Mais elle savait pourquoi, il était beaucoup plus fort, plus rapide et plus agile que dans ses souvenirs. Il n'avait aucun mal à Dunker, à la marquer et la contrer. Bien sûr, ce n'était que le début et maintenant qu'elle était échauffée, elle verrait mieux la différence et elle n'attendit pas longtemps. Ao-chan avait progressé à une vitesse hallucinante. Son jeu était montée en niveau et si elle ne s'y mettait pas sérieusement maintenant, elle perdrait avant les 25 minutes de Match qu'ils s'étaient imposés. Abigaël n'était pas assez présomptueuse pour dire qu'elle était la plus forte.

Au Japon, il y avait seulement la Kisedi no Sedai dont elle se méfiait, voir Kotarō même s'il ne l'avait jamais vaincu, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils étaient vraiment sérieux lors des one-on-one, voir pas du tout.

Quant au States, il y en avait beaucoup dont elle se méfiait lorsqu'ils devaient s'affronter même en Match Amical. La victoire était loin d'être gagnée d'avance avec eux, même avec des filles comme ses coéquipières et leurs relations coordonnées et presque parfaite avec certaines sur le Parquet. Avec Ao-chan, elle avait bien senti dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré et la première fois qu'ils s'étaient affrontés, qu'il avait les moyens pour devenir un très bon joueur, un des meilleurs dans ce domaine, ainsi que les 4 autres, elle ne savait pas trop comment placer Kuro-chan qui était très différent de tous les joueurs qu'elle côtoyait au Collège et en Amérique. Elle ne relâchait jamais sa garde avec le basané car il avait exactement le même instinct qu'elle. Une vraie panthère mais plus le Match avançait, plus elle était heureuse de rejouer contre lui, bien que la tension était encore présente, mais moins tendu qu'au début de leur retrouvaille.

Ce one-on-one était un bon moyen pour la sœur de Ryōta de calmer le basané pour mieux lui parler ensuite. Cela lui permettait de se défouler pour évacuer la colère qu'il éprouvait pour elle, même si elle savait en le connaissant qu'il lui faudrait du temps pour lui pardonner, ce qu'elle comprenait.

30- 30. Ils étaient assez essoufflés mais aucun n'abandonnait, c'était pas leur genre après tout. Ils leur restaient que 5 minutes à jouer et le dernier point marquerait la fin de leur affrontement. Aomine avait le ballon et Kise le marquait parfaitement. Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pour tenter d'anticiper le mouvement de l'autre. Leur cerveau marchait à plein régime pour tenter de trouver la moindre ouverture chez l'autre, mais que cela soit en attaque ou en défense, ils étaient parfaits. Le basané s'apprêtait à tenter une feinte lorsqu'une sonnerie de téléphone les firent sursauter. Les deux Basketteurs se tournèrent vers le sac que la noiraude était partie chercher dans la voiture lors d'un temps-mort. La plus jeune soupira en pouvant deviner que c'était très probablement l'une de ses coéquipières Américaine. Elle quitta sa position et le Lycéen en fit de même et la regarda s'approcher de son sac en trottinant légèrement avant que son mobile ne s'éteigne, ce qui était trop tard. Et comme elle s'en doutait, c'était Caroline qui avait tenté de la joindre, elle grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle vit 5 appels et 5 messages.

* * *

 **De : Kise Abigaël.**

 **À : Forbes Caroline.**

 _Je suis au second Terrain qui est vers le Magi Burger._

* * *

 **De : Forbes Caroline.**

 **À : Kise Abigaël.**

 _Tu aurais dû nous envoyer un message, surtout pour me prévenir que tu as pris ma voiture. On arrive d'ici 15 minutes._

* * *

 **De : Kise Abigaël.**

 **À : Forbes Caroline.**

 _Ouais, ouais, désolé. À tout de suite._

* * *

Abigaël reposa son téléphone. C'est vrai qu'elle aurait dû prévenir son Arrière mais elle n'avait pas réfléchi lorsque Satsuki lui avait balancé ses ''reproches'' à la figure, elle avait été trop absorbé par Ao-chan.

En pensant à lui, elle se retourna et sourit légèrement lorsqu'elle le vit assis par terre, les mains posées derrière lui et les yeux levés au ciel. Elle leva les siens et fut étonnée de voir déjà des étoiles scintillaient et la nuit bleu presque noire. Ils avaient été si absorbés que ça par leur one-on-one ? En reposant ses yeux sur le basané, il était illuminé par les réverbères, fondant à moitié ses cheveux dans la nuit. Elle s'approcha doucement et comme à l'époque du Collège et sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, elle s'allongea et posa sa tête sur les cuisses du plus grand qui ne réagit pas à ce geste et la laissa faire. Bien que le sol était loin d'être confortable, elle adorait regarder les étoiles avec Ao-chan. Les étoiles étaient encore plus belle lorsqu'elle était en sa compagnie ou celle de son frère. C'était le calme plat, un calme reposant. Personne qui parlait, criait, aucun chien ou chat, pas de fans hystériques. C'était agréable et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas sentie aussi apaisée et sereine.

C'était aussi le cas pour le basané qui resta silencieux. Le Match lui avait fait du bien et il se sentait plus calme maintenant, mais il décida de ne rien dire et profita de cet instant de paix avant de revenir dans le monde réel et des problèmes à venir. Ils n'avaient pas fini leur one-on-one mais il s'en fichait finalement, aucun d'eux n'avait gagné et ce n'était pas le plus important à l'instant. Il ferma les yeux lorsqu'une légère brise lui caressa doucement le visage, elle n'était ni fraîche, ni chaude et cela lui fit un bien fou, ainsi qu'à ses muscles qui commencèrent doucement à se relâcher et sa respiration se détendre lentement. Il rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur la jeune fille qui regardait tranquillement les quelques étoiles de plus qui firent leurs apparitions. Puis, en sentant un regard perçant sur elle, la cadette Kise leva le regard pour se plongeait dans un regard bleu nuit profond.

\- J'ai été égoïste… Murmura-t-elle, toujours plongés dans ses magnifiques orbes bleus après quelques minutes de silence. Vous ne m'avez jamais abandonné et moi, c'est ce que j'ai fait… Continua-t-elle toujours aussi doucement en regardant de nouveau le ciel plus obscurcit. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'explication à donner sur le fait que j'ai quitté le Japon… Rien n'excuse le fait que j'ai fui…

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est réellement passé ? Demanda Aomine d'une voix basse.

\- Ao-chan…

\- C'est pas ton genre de partir et encore moins de n'pas donner de nouvelles… T'as toujours des bonnes raisons de faire ce que tu fais, c'est jamais pour rien, même égoïstement.

\- J'ai vu la tristesse de Kuro-chan lors du dernier Match du Collège et je n'ai pas supporté, puis… Puis, je me suis disputé avec Akashi après ça… Hésita-t-elle en connaissant le bleu.

\- Alors c'est à cause de lui… Siffla l'As de Tōō comme elle l'avait prévu.

\- Pas vraiment… Répondit la Basketteuse, faisant froncer les sourcils au second, elle se releva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, Aomine se releva à son tour. Ce n'était pas une raison pour partir ainsi. Peu importe si cela m'a blessé ou non, je n'aurais pas dû… J'ai pensé qu'à moi… Souffla-t-elle avec une culpabilité que ressentit immédiatement le plus grand. Il s'en voulait de s'être emportée contre elle, même s'il lui en voulait toujours. Ce n'est pas lui qui m'a dit de partir… Continua-t-elle en se retournant.

\- Sois honnête avec moi… Commença-t-il, elle hocha la tête. T'comptais me prévenir de ton retour ? Demanda le Lycéen en craignant la réponse, et il la sut lorsqu'elle détourna la tête en se pinçant les lèvres. Et Tetsu ? Midorima ? Murasakibara ? Akashi ? Continua-t-il à demander en serrant les poings. Ils savaient ? Tu leur as donné des nouvelles à eux ? Siffla-t-il en s'avançant de deux pas.

\- Il n'y avait personne au courant… Répondit-elle en le regardant. Je n'avais pas prévu de venir regarder le Match mais Caroline et Katherine ont insisté.

\- À qui t'as donné des nouvelles pendant c'est un an ?

\- Écoute…

\- À qui ? Exigea le basané encore plus durement.

\- Kuro-chan et Ryō-chan… Avoua la noiraude.

\- Pourquoi qu'à eux ? Enfin, qu'à Testu ?

\- Parce que je m'en voulais d'être partie comme ça et que je savais que tu allais m'en vouloir, toi les autres. répondit-elle d'une voix plus sec qu'elle ne le voulait, ce qui ne plu aucunement à Aomine.

\- Ah ouais ? Parce que j'n'étais pas assez important pour Madame Kise Abigaël ? Ricana nerveusement Aomine, la faisant froncer les sourcils. J'n'en ai rien à foutre que tu sois partie comme tu l'a fait, ce que j'déteste c'est ce que tu n'as pas fait, comme donner de tes putains de nouvelles autrement que par télé ! S'énerva le bronzé. Mais j'avais oublié que la grande Kise Abigaël…

\- S'est comportée comme une conne et qu'elle est trop lâche pour assumer le fait qu'elle se soit enfuie. Le coupa-t-elle en s'avançant à son tour, le coupant dans ses reproches. Tu es l'une des personnes les plus importantes pour moi et je n'ai donné aucune nouvelle car je savais que n'importe quelles explications que je t'aurais donné t'aurais suffit à me pardonner et je ne le voulais pas ! Explosa à son tour la plus jeune. Tu as été là pour moi quand j'ai perdu mes parents, quand je me disputais avec mon frère, quand j'étais énervée pour tel ou telle raison, tu fais sourire Oni-chan et tu lui donnes un objectif et le plaisir de jouer au Basket. C'est aussi pour ça que je n'ai donné aucune nouvelle, car je préfère que tu me détestes aujourd'hui car j'ai été une putain d'égoïste alors que tu as tant fait pour moi !

\- Alors pourquoi à Tetsu, hein ? Redemanda-t-il en tentant de reprendre son calme, ce qui était très dur.

\- Il ne m'a pas laissé vraiment le choix… Grommela-t-elle en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Il m'a presque ''harcelé'' de message. Expliqua-t-elle en voyant son regard insistant. Je ne l'ai pas eu souvent à cause des nombreux Match et Interviews que j'avais.

\- C'est la vérité ou tu _omets_ certains détails ? Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire amer.

\- C'est la vérité. Répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Aomine plissa les yeux et tenta de lire dans son regard noisette/d'orée. Abigaël ne baissa pas le sien et elle n'en avait pas l'intention, elle assumait ses fautes, elle admettait ses tords et ses erreurs. Elle avait des qualités et des défauts comme tout le monde, mais elle n'accepterait jamais qu'on l'insulte de menteuse, surtout pas par quelqu'un comme Aomine Daiki qui comptait autant que son frère pour elle, qui la connaissait mieux que quiconque avec la Kisedi no Sedai. Elle regrettait d'être partie, de ne pas avoir donné de ses nouvelles mais elle avait eu peur du regard qu'il porterait sur elle, le regard qu'il portait maintenant. Même si elle admettait qu'elle avait eu tort car elle savait qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur lui. Elle avait été une lâche et elle l'était toujours car elle n'avait eu aucunement l'intention de les voir, aucun d'eux.

Finalement, elle ne voulait pas être pardonnée car rien n'excusait ce qu'elle avait fait. ''Le seul qui puisse me battre, c'est moi-même''. Cette phrase résonna dans sa tête comme un vieux CD rouillé, la culpabilité refit surface et elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux cachant ses yeux. Puis elle ne sut pas trop pourquoi, mais elle pensa aux autres. Si son Oni-chan était à Kaijō, Ao-chan à Tōō et Akashi à Rakuzan alors elle se doutait que Mido-chan était très certainement à Shutoku et Mura-chan à Yosen, c'était les Lycées les plus proches de chez eux après tout. Si Aomine était ainsi à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, elle n'imaginait pas comment devait être les autres. Kuro-chan devait être le seul qui sois resté à peu près le même.

\- Il me faut du temps. S'éleva la voix redevenue neutre du basané dans le silence pesant de la rue.

\- Je sais… Murmura-t-elle en relevant les yeux.

\- Tu comptes rester combien de temps ?

\- Je ne sais pas… Avoua-t-elle. D'après ma Caroline, j'avais besoin d'un bon retour au source.

\- En plus ça venait même pas d'toi, ton retour. Grinça-t-il entre ses dents, serrant les poings.

\- IMOTOOOOO-CHIIIIIIIIIII ! S'éleva une voix enthousiasme, trop enthousiasme au goût d'un certain bronzé.

Abigaël roula des yeux en reconnaissant cette voix et elle ne sut pas si elle devait être contente ou non qu'il intervienne avant qu'une autre dispute éclate. Une tête blonde apparut dans son champs de vision et elle s'écarta de deux pas avant que des bras se referment sur elle. Il perdit l'équilibre et tomba à plat ventre au sol, faisant se frapper doucement Abigaël sur le front et soupirer le basané.

\- T'es vraiment pas sortable. Grinça le bleu en regardant son ancien coéquipier avec lassitude.

\- T'es méchant Aomine-cchi ! Toi aussi Imoto-chii ! Pleurnicha le blond avec ses fausses larmes de crocodile sur les joues.

La cadette Kise et l'ancien As de Teikō se regardèrent avec autant d'exaspération l'un que l'autre.

\- Bon, moi j'y vais. Salut. Annonça le basané en s'éloignant des deux Kise, énervé de ce regard échangeait avec la plus jeune.

\- Tu restes pas avec nous, Aomine-cchi ? Demanda Ryōta en se relevant péniblement en se frottant les genoux pour enlever la poussière sur son survêtement.

\- Nan, j'ai déjà assez eu d'émotion pour aujourd'hui. Rétorqua durement le Lycéen, laissant Abigaël le regarder partir avec culpabilité et peine.

* * *

 **Et voilà, je sors ce chapitre que je n'ai pas encore posté à cause de** **la troisième histoire Knb que je suis en train d'écrire et que j'ai décidé d'essayer de sortir les chapitres chacun leur tour ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu et qu'il vous aura laissée envie de laisser une petite review pour une me donner vos impressions :-)**

 **Je vous souhaite et une bonne soirée et j'espère à bientôt,  
** **Xoxo :***


	5. Flash-back - Relations

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir ^^ Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Voici la suite de "Tous les chemins mènent a eux… Toujours." J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous passerez un agréable moment ^^**

 **Les personnages de m'appartiennent malheureusement pas … Je ne gagne rien en écrivant, juste le plaisir de vous faire partager mon, ou plutôt mes histoires ^^**

 **Bonne lecture, chères lectrice ;-)**

* * *

\- Je suis désolée. Souffla la plus jeune alors que le basané tourna à un coin de rue.

\- Ne t'excuse pas Imoto-cchi, tu avais des obligations. Défendit le Blond en enroulant un bras rassurant autour des épaules de sa cadette.

\- Ça n'excuse pas le fait que j'lui ai pas donné de nouvelles… Ni aux autres… Murmura-t-elle d'une voix emplie de culpabilité.

\- Imoto-cchi… ? Appela le grand, elle le regarda. Qu'est-ce que vous vous êtes dit ? Questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

\- Rien de particulier. Je voulais juste m'excuser d'être partie comme ça et on a fait un one-on-one comme au bon vieux temps. Mentit-elle à moitié avec conviction mais elle vit que son Oni-chan n'était pas entièrement convaincu.

\- Cela te dit un Magi Burger avec Kuroko-cchi ? Demanda-t-il et il sourit en voyage ses yeux brillaient de joie.

Et les deux Kise prirent la route pour le Fast-Food dont ils raffolaient tant, surtout au Collège lorsqu'ils y allaient tous ensemble. Ryōta sentait que son Imoto-cchi ne disait pas tout mais il n'en dit rien pour l'instant. Elle venait de revenir et il voulait profiter d'elle et ne pas parler de sujet épineux pour le moment. Ils rigolèrent de tout et de rien une bonne partie du chemin bras dessous, bras dessus. Parlant du voyage de la cadette et de ses derniers Match de la FIBA, ainsi que du succès du Blond et Abigaël se renfrogna lorsqu'ils parlaient de toutes ses groupies, ce qui le fit encore plus rire étant habitué au caractère possessive et jalouse de la plus jeune.

\- Tu restes combien de temps ? Demanda le Blond en attendant que le feu pour les piétons passent au vert.

\- Je ne sais pas mais maintenant que je suis là, je n'ai pas envie de repartir… _Surtout pas sans m'être réconciliée avec Ao-chan… Pensa la Basketteuse._

 _-_ Bah reste. Lui dit l'aîné en la regardant avec une lueur d'espoir en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait pas, ce qu'elle ne tarda pas à admettre.

\- Je peux pas… J'ai des Matchs importants qui vont arriver. Je peux seulement rester jusqu'à la fin de la Winter-cup et si je décide de rester, Hal… Elle se stoppa soudainement, faisant froncer les sourcils à son Oni-chan. MERDE ! S'écria-t-elle soudainement, faisant sursauter le Mannequin et les passants à proximité.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- J'ai complètement zappé Caroline et Katherine qui devaient me rejoindre ! S'horrifia la plus jeune en sortant son téléphone et grimaça en voyant 3 appels de la blonde et 4 messages de la brune. Elles vont me tuer… Soupira-t-elle à la mesure de la lecture.

\- On peut…

\- Kise-kun ? S'éleva soudainement une voix impassible derrière eux, faisant sursauter le frère et la sœur.

\- Kuroko-cchi ! Aomine-cchi a raison, on devrait vraiment t'accrocher une clochette quelque part. Souffla Ryōta avec la main sur la poitrine pour calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

Il s'apprêtait à s'enthousiasmer comme à son habitude lorsqu'il voyait le bleuté mais se stoppa en voyant le regard Turquoise et noisette/d'orée se fixaient intensément.

\- Kuro-chan… Souffla la noiraude en se sentant ravie de le voir mais aussi de nouveau coupable et honteuse…

\- Abigaël-kun, heureux que tu sois revenu. Déclara Kuroko avec un léger sourire sincère.

\- Tu… Commença la plus jeune avec surprise à son sourire.

\- Oï Kuroko ! Bordel, tu me soules à… Commença à vociférer une voix animale et rauque et… Essoufflée d'avoir couru avant de se stopper net en voyant les 3 Basketteurs, surtout un en particulier, faisant plisser les yeux à Kise et le bleuté se contentait de regarder son coéquipier puis son ami depuis le Collège.

\- Kaga-chan ? Murmura Abigaël, pas sûre que cela soit vraiment lui.

\- Abigaël. S'étonna grandement le Dunker. Si c'était bien lui.

Abigaël sauta directement dans les bras du plus grand sous le regard ébahi de son Oni-chan et surpris, quoi qu'il ne le montrait pas mais ses yeux le trahissaient, de Kuroko.

* * *

 **Du côté d'un basané :**

- _Je préfère que tu me détestes aujourd'hui car j'ai été une putain d'égoïste._

Celui-ci pestait intérieurement contre une certaine joueuse au cheveux noir. Son monologue se relisait en boucle dans sa tête et il se sentit avoir un rire amer. Oh oui qu'il lui en voulait comme il n'en avait jamais voulu à quelqu'un, même pas à Akashi après ses nombreuses "tentatives de meurtres'', même si certaines fois, il l'avait mérité. Elle avait été égoïste comme elle le disait. Seulement, il ne pouvait la détestait. Il refusait simplement de s'avouer qu'il s'était inquiété pour elle et qu'elle lui avait manqué. Son caractère explosif, sa répartie, leurs one-on-ones, leurs sorties au Magi Burger, les parties de console. Et c'est ça qu'il détestait, le fait qu'il aurait détesté - ou plutôt sorti de sa vie - n'importe quelle personne qui lui aurait fait ça.

Il shoota violemment dans une pierre qui se trouvait là et elle atterrie près d'une roue de voiture, un peu plus fort et il aurait probablement fracassé la fenêtre. Il haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Finalement, cela ne s'était pas fait alors pas de quoi regretter. Il continua à marcher sans but tout en pensant à la fratrie Kise. Ça faisait longtemps qu'ils ne les avaient pas vu côtes à côtes et toutes les années Collège lui revint en mémoire, et il ne put empêcher un sourire nostalgique s'affichait sur ses lèvres, surtout en voyant l'enseigne du Magi Burger et se rappelant de l'une des nombreuses soirées où il avait été en compagnie des deux Kise.

* * *

 **Flash-back quelques années plus tôt :**

\- Encore un Aomine-cchi, s'il te plait ! Supplia derechef le blond qui était à genou et complètement épuisé et tout transpirant à cause de ce énième one-on-one, suppliant le bleu de son magnifique regard noisette.

\- T'me gonfle Kise, il est déjà tard et tu tiens à peine sur tes jambes. Ça n'sert à rien de continuer. Protesta le basané avec la balle sous le bras.

\- Allez ! Un dernier s'il te plait ! Continua de supplier intensément le Mannequin avec ses fausses larmes de crocodile dévalant ses joues, faisant soupirer l'As de Teikō.

\- Okey mais c'est le dernier et après on va bouffer. Grommela le bleu qui refusait de s'avouer qu'il ne pouvait résister à ses yeux de chien battus.

\- Merci Aomine-cchi ! Remercia avec joie Kise qui se releva immédiatement et qui surpris - sans le montrer - le basané, une vraie pile électrique ce mec c'est pas possible, il lui donnerait presque le tournis cet imbécile.

Et le centième one-on-one débuta sans qu'aucun ne lâche l'affaire, ou plutôt Kise s'acharnait mais où l'on voyait bien qu'il était pratiquement au bord de l'épuisement. Les deux basketteurs étaient observés par des yeux de deux nuances de noisettes clair et plus foncé. Assise sur le banc de touche et qui les observait avec attendrissement et amusement. Abigaël ne se lasserait jamais de les voir s'affronter et restait toujours pour ça. Elle était fière de son Oni-chan et des progrès qu'il faisait chaque jour, malgré le nombres de défaites qu'il accumulait face au Bleu, il n'abandonnait pas. Mais c'était dans les défaites que l'on apprenait et pas dans les victoires.

Quant à Aomine, il aimait ses one-on-ones contre le blond qui se montrait être un adversaire redoutable, bien que c'était lui-même qui restait invaincu. Il ne pouvait nier les progrès que le Blondinet avait fait en si peu de temps. Kise l'avait plus d'une fois surpris, surtout pour le sérieux dont il pouvait faire preuve lors des Matchs ou des one-on-ones contre lui. La "panthère" avait été vraiment déstabilisé par ses regards de défi et de passion. De ses yeux noisettes remplis de volonté et de cette détermination à vouloir le surpasser et il aimait ça. Avec la Kisedi no Sedai et Abigaël, Kise Ryōta était l'un des rares Basketteurs où il devait se donner à fond **(NDA : Dixit Aomine Daiki lui-même dans les épisodes T** **ōō** **vs Kaij** **ō** **, je n'invente pas xD)**. Bien que le "Copycat" perdait sans arrêt, il en redemandait et un sentiment de fierté l'envahi à cette admiration sans borne que lui vouait le Mannequin.

Le one-on-one se finit sur, bien évidemment, la victoire du bleu avec un score de 15-0. Kise était tout bonnement à bout et avait effectué une lamentable prestation sur ce coup-là, il avait présumé de ses forces et ses jambes faillirent lâcher mais il fut retenu par une poigne ferme, il releva les yeux avec surprise pour croiser des yeux bleu nuit qui se détournèrent et s'il n'avait pas eu la peau mat, le _Small Forward_ aurait pu voir des rougeurs sur les joues du plus grand.

\- Merci Aomine-cchi ! S'extasia le Mannequin avec entreint, bien que sa voix était éreintée.

\- Rêves pas. Grommela l'As de Teikō. C'est juste que j'ai la dalle et vu dans l'état qu't'es, je n'ai pas envie d'arriver à 1 heure du Mat' au Magi Burger. Grogna Aomine en aidant le Blond à marcher jusqu'au banc, sur lequel il s'affala comme une masse. Ah non ! Lèves-toi qu'on bouge, t'auras tout l'temps d'te reposer là-bas. Grogna le Dunker.

\- Vous n'avez qu'à y aller sans moi, je vous rejoins dès que j'ai repris des forces. Souffla Kise malgré sa respiration rapide dû à l'effort.

\- On va pas te laisser tout seul. Protesta sa cadette en lui donnant une bouteille d'eau, qu'il avala d'une traite et qui lui fit un bien fou.

\- J'ai juste besoin d'une quinzaine de minutes… Là, j'peux plus. Souffla le Mannequin en positionnant une serviette froide sur sa tête.

\- Qu'est-ce j'tavais dis ? C'est malin d'avoir voulu continuer. Grommela Aomine en croisant les bras, semblant ne pas être épuisé mais ses jambes qui tremblaient légèrement le trahissait ce que remarqua Abigaël.

\- Allez-y, de toute façon, je n'ai pas trop faim. Sourit grandement le blond.

\- T'es sûr ? Re-demanda la plus jeune, ne voulant vraiment pas laisser son Oni-chan alors qu'il faisait déjà nuit noir à l'extérieur.

\- Mais oui, tu l'as entendu ? Il nous rejoint dans 15 minutes. Se pressa le basané en attrapant le bras de la basketteuse et la releva sans aucune difficulté.

\- Bon très bien. Se résigna Abigaël à contrecoeur.

\- On y arrive. Souffla Aomine avec soulagement. Quant à toi, tu as 15 minutes et pas une de plus, sinon je reviens te chercher par la peau des fesses. Menaça le Dunker en plissant les yeux.

\- Vous inquiétez pas, je viens après. Rassura Kise avec son grand sourire enthousiaste et joyeux.

Les deux basketteurs sortirent et prirent la route du Fast-food, sous le regard admiratif du blond. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait aimer le Basket ! C'était juste un sport époustouflant et où l'on pouvait rencontrer des joueurs tout aussi épatant. Il aurait dû écouter son Imoto-cchi et s'y mettre beaucoup plus tôt. Il se demandait souvent pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait. Mais peut-être qu'inconsciemment, c'est parce qu'il savait que son ego' serait touché s'il était moins bon que son Imoto-cchi.

Cependant, c'était le contraire qui s'était produit. Il était plus que fier qu'Abigaël réussisse dans ce sport qu'elle aimait tant, car il prenait conscience du potentiel qu'il fallait avoir pour le pratiquer à fond, ou des entraînements à effectuer pour être meilleur. Il s'en fichait de perdre contre elle ou contre Aomine-cchi car ils étaient sa motivation, son moyen de devenir plus fort et de ne pas s'ennuyer. Sans eux, il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Il aimait leurs one-on-ones et maintenant, il se sentait encore plus proche de son Imoto-cchi que jamais, bien qu'ils l'avaient toujours été. Pour Aomine-cchi, c'était presque la même chose. Il ne le remercierait jamais assez pour être qui il est, même malgré le caractère de cochon qu'il pouvait avoir. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait commencé et son admiration pour lui ne faisait que s'accroître de jour en jour pour le basané et ce n'était pas prêt de changer. Il ferma les yeux et se leva. Il les rouvrit et se sentait moins fatigué.

\- Un jour, je vous vaincrez. Préparez-vous à perdre, Aomine-cchi, Imoto-cchi. Je ne suis pas prêt de baisser les bras. Se promit-il avec cette lueur de détermination et de volonté. Il prit tout de même une rapide douche et s'habilla en vitesse et rejoignit celui qu'il admirait tant et celle qu'il aimerait pour toujours.

* * *

 **Du côté d'Abigaël et d'Aomine :**

\- Tu devrais y aller mollo avec lui, tu l'as presque tué d'épuisement. Réprimanda gentiment la plus jeune en regardant Aomine.

\- C'est lui qui a insisté. Se défendit le bleu en haussant les épaules et plongeant ses mains dans ses poches. Et c'est hors de question que je lèves le pied avec Kise, je peux pas faire ça.

\- Et pourquoi ? Demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil de curiosité.

\- Parce que sinon il me battra. Répondit-il avec certitude en baissant les yeux sur Abigaël. En à peine deux semaines, il a réussi à entrer dans le 5 majeur et j'avais jamais vu ça avant... Comme j'aurais jamais pu imaginer qu'une fille puisses me battre, même en sachant que c'est possible vu que t'es la meilleure de ta Génération.

\- Donc, tu te bases sur ça pour être aussi certain ?

\- Ouais… Je sens que si je me retiens avec ton frere, rien que dans un seul one-on-one… Alors il va gagner.

Ils reprirent la route sans s'être rendu compte qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés au milieu du trottoir. Abigaël repensait aux propos du basané. Elle ne pouvait qu'être à moitié d'accord avec lui. Elle n'était peut-être qu'arrivée que quelques semaines après qu'il soit intégré officiellement dans le 5 majeur de Teikō, mais elle avait été plus qu'impressionné de ce que son Oni-chan pouvait faire en si peu de temps, dont pouvoir copier tout mouvement qu'il voyait, bien qu'elle l'avait déjà remarqué. Pour lui dont le Basket ne l'intéressait point auparavant, elle avait halluciné lors de leur premier affrontement ou qu'elle avait gagné de peu. Elle s'était retenu contre Ryō-chan au début, puis ensuite, elle avait dû se montrer plus sérieuse pour ne pas perdre face à lui.

Pourtant, bien qu'il lui assurait qu'il pourrait le battre s'il levait le pied, ceci était moins certain pour elle. Son aîné était peut-être doué et avait un énorme potentiel comme lui avait affirmé Shi-chan et Niji-san, mais il avait aussi ses limites comme tout le monde, bien qu'elle n'en voyait aucune à celui du plus grand à ses côtés. Elle ne voyait pas dans l'avenir et elle ne pourrait dire si oui ou non, son Oni-chan pourrait vaincre Ao-chan. Car ce qu'il fallait surtout prendre en compte, c'était le fait que le "Copycat" l'admirait et qu'inconsciemment, il se bridait. Mais ceci, elle ne lui dirait pas car c'était à lui d'en prendre conscience de lui-même. Comme elle, elle s'en était rendu compte contre Nats-chan.

\- Imoto-cchi ! Aomine-cchi ! Apela la voix joyeuse d'un certain Mannequin Blond, la sortant de ses pensées et se retourner en même temps qu'Aomine.

\- T'as fait vite. Lui dit le bleu en remarquant l'enseigne du Fast-food à quelques pas d'eux.

\- Oui, en fait, j'ai trop faim ! S'exclama joyeusement Ryōta.

\- Ouais, bah faut s'grouiller si on veut avoir une bonne place.

Et les 3 Collégiens entrèrent joyeusement dans le Magi Burger sous les rires des deux Kise et le sourire amusé d'Aomine. Ils commandèrent des plats et sans surprise, cela se finit en concours de nourriture entre Abigaël et Daiki, qui fut remporté par le plus âgé.

\- J'en peux plus. Souffla Abigaël en se frottant son ventre plein. J'ai du prendre 20 kilos. Bailla-t-elle en s'affalant sur le dossier du long siège du Fast-food.

\- T'dois pas faire attention à ta ligne ? Se moqua gentiment le basané en avalant sa bouchée.

\- Pas besoin, tant que je fais du sport je vais pouvoir perdre tout ça. Rigola doucement la noiraude en lui piquant une frite, sous son regard faussement énervé.

\- Eh ! Je croyais que tu n'avais plus faim ? Protesta directement le Collégien en éloignant son plateau des doigts voleur de la plus jeune.

\- Pas besoin d'avoir faim pour les frites. Sourit-elle en arrivant à lui en piquer une autre, sous son regard consterné.

\- Ça m'étonne que tu n'es pas devenu une frite. Rigola Ryōta, amusé de la vaine tentative de son modèle qui tentait par tous les moyens d'empêcher sa cadette de lui voler ses si merveilleuse et bonne frites.

\- Les frites c'est la vie. Déclara simplement celle-ci en piquant une énième frites du plus âgé qui décida de poser son plateau sur ses genoux, avec peine vu son gabarit, ce qui fit faire la moue à la plus jeune.

Après cette petite bataille, les trois Collégiens parlèrent de tout et de rien. Racontant à la chanteuse quelques péripéties du blond et du bleu avant qu'elle arrive, ce qui mit une très bonne humeur autour de la table. Mais maintenant, Abigaël et Aomine se disputaient sur qui était la plus belle entre la magnifique "Mai-chan" et la splendide "Alyssa Milano", et chacun des deux campaient férocement sur ses positions avec tous les arguments les plus convaincants les uns que les autres. Enfin, le seul vrai argument du bleu était la taille de bonnet de son idole. Et ils débattaient déjà depuis plus d'une demi-heure, sous les rires de Ryōta qui s'était lui-même désigné comme Arbitre. Bien que le basané n'était pas convaincu et était persuadé qu'il prendrait le parti de sa sœur, malgré que l'aîné Kise assurait qu'il se montrerait impartial. Aomine n'y crut pas un instant, surtout lorsque les points était pour la plus jeune mais bon, c'était peut-être aussi parce qu'Abigaël lui avait montré une photo de la brune sur son téléphone.

\- Elles sont aussi belle l'une que l'autre. Voulu clôturer le Mannequin, cependant…

\- T'rigoles, j'espère ? S'offusqua immédiatement l'Ailier Fort avec des yeux ronds. Mai-chan est juste indescriptible !

\- C'est toi qui rigole, Alyssa Milano en a plus dans la cervelle que ton idole ! Contrattaqua Abigaël en le fusillant du regard.

\- Ouais, bah elle a rien dans le décolleté alors c'est ''Mai-chan'' la plus magnifique. Grogna Aomine en lui retournant son regard, mais fier de son argument si ''pertinent''.

\- Alyssa. Défendit Abigaël.

\- Mai-chan. Siffla Aomine.

\- Alyssa.

\- Mai-chan.

\- Mai-chan. Sourit victorieusement Abigaël.

\- Alyssa ! S'emporta le bleu sans prendre le temps d'étudier la situation.

\- Aah-aah, même toi tu viens de le dire ! Se réjouit Abigaël alors que Ryōta eut un fou rire incontrôlable en voyant la tête estomaquée d'Aomine, qui s'était fait avoir comme un bleu.

\- Ah… Ah… Ah… Elle t'a… Bien… Eu… Aomi… Ne… -cchi ! Réussit à dire le Mannequin entre deux rires qu'il n'arrivait pas à calmer.

\- Ferme-là toi. Grogna le bleu en fusillant le blond de ses yeux bleus nuit.

Cependant, ce fut tout l'effet contraire qui se produisit et les rires de Kise se firent plus bruyant, bien qu'il étouffait sa bouche avec sa main.

\- Je suis persuadé que "Mai-chan" fais plus d'effet que _ta "_ Alyssa Milano". Affirma le basané.

\- Ah ouais ? Et on paris quoi ? Défia immédiatement la plus jeune qui calma son Oni-chan à cette annonce et une lueur de défi s'illumina dans le regard d'Aomine.

\- Si Mai-chan gagne alors… L'As de Teikō réfléchit un instant pour trouver quelque chose qui embêterait vraiment la noiraude. Tu dois casser tous les objets du jour de Midorima pendant 1 mois. Déclara fièrement le basané en la voyant légèrement pâlir.

Kise trouvait que son modèle y allait fort quand même. Il n'imaginait pas la réaction de son coéquipier à la "maladresse" de sa sœur.

\- Mais au bout de 2 semaines, il doit s'apercevoir que tu le fais exprès mais sans qu'il soit au courant de notre pari. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire de vainqueur.

Kise retira ce qu'il venait de penser. Midorima-cchi serait furieux.

\- Eh, cela en fait 2. Protesta la Basketteuse en plissant les yeux.

\- Ça te gêne ? Tu ne t'en sens pas capable ? Provoqua le bleu avec un sourire narquois.

Il savait mieux que quiconque qu'Abigaël Kise détestait qu'on la sous-estime et ne refusait jamais un défi, quel qu'il soit, pour le prouver et il en eu immédiatement la preuve.

\- Pff, je le suis car de toute façon, c'est Alyssa qui gagnera ! Assura la noiraude. D'ailleurs si c'est elle qui gagne…

La cadette fit mine de réfléchir mais les deux autres virent à la lueur dans ses yeux qu'elle avait déjà une idée. Ils étaient encore plus curieux, mais...

\- Tu devras faire croire à tout le Collège que tu couches avec Shi-chan et sans qu'il ne soit au courant. Sourit-elle avec sadisme, puis psychopathement **(NDA : Oui, je sais que ce mot n'existe probablement pas, mais je m'en fiche nah xD)** lorsqu'elle le vit devenir blanc comme un cadavre et qui ne fit définitivement plus rire Ryōta.

\- Qu… Quoi ?! S'exclama l'As en reprenant difficilement ses esprits. Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?!

\- C'est vrai que là, t'y vas fort Imoto-cchi. Intervint l'aîné Kise à ses côtés. Avec un autre cela passerait mais là, c'est Akashi-cchi. Tenta de défendre le blond.

\- Bah quoi ? Tu n'as pas à avoir peur vu que tu es persuadé que c'est ta "Mai-chan" qui fait le plus d'effet. Sourit la chanteuse avec provocation.

\- Évidemment. Se reprit Aomine. Et on fait comment pour savoir ? Demanda celui-ci.

\- On appel Niji-san, puis Mido-chan, Mura-chan, Kuro-chan et Shi-chan. Répondit la noiraude en sortant son téléphone. Comme ça, il n'y aura aucune égalité, t'es d'accord ? Demanda-t-elle en arrêtant son doigt sur le numéro de l'ancien Capitaine de Teikō.

\- Ça me va. Accepta le basané, sûr de sa victoire en croisant les bras.

Il n'allait pas perdre, ''Mai-chan'' était plus connue au Japon qu'Alyssa Milano, et pourtant, il n'était pas si rassuré qu'il le laissait paraître surtout en connaissant les conséquences de son défi, il y avait été mollo _lui_ au moins _._

Abigaël appela Nijimura et mit le haut-parleur et augmenta le son pour que seul les trois de la table puissent entendre.

* * *

 ** _Premier apel téléphonique :_**

 _\- Allo. Kise-kun ?_

 _-_ Niji-san ? Je te dérange pas ? Demanda poliment la cadette Kise.

\- _Pas du tout. Il y a un problème ? Demanda le Collégien avec perplexité._

 _-_ Non, non. Je voulais simplement te poser une question importante.

\- _Laquelle ? Demanda-t-il, intrigué._

 _-_ J'aimerais savoir qui tu préfères entre Mai-chan et Alyssa Milano.

Un blanc se fit à l'autre bout du fil. Les trois Collégiens se regardèrent et attendirent patiemment la réponse du plus âgé.

 _\- Je préfère Alyssa Milano. Répondit l'interlocuteur, décomposant le bleu. Mais pourquoi tu veux savoir ? Demanda curieusement le noiraud._

 _-_ Juste une petite divergence d'opinion avec Ao-chan. Répondit simplement celle-ci sans pouvoir retirer son sourire victorieux, faisant grommeler le bleu dans sa barbe imaginaire. Merci et désolée de t'avoir appelé juste pour ça. S'excusa sincèrement l'Américaine/Japonaise.

 _\- Ce n'est rien, mais vous pourriez avoir des discussions plus sérieuses. Rigola doucement Nijimura._

 _-_ Faut dire ça à Ahomine. Se moqua la jeune fille, recevant un regard noir du bleu et un autre rire de l'ancien Capitaine. Je te laisse, à demain. Salua gentiment Abigaël. Bonne soirée.

\- _Je n'y manquerais pas. Merci à toi aussi. Souhaita le noiraud avant de raccrocher._

Abigaël 1 - Aomine 0.

* * *

 ** _Second apel téléphonique :_**

\- _Abigaël ? S'éleva la voix moins glaciale qu'à_ _l'habitude du vert superstitieux._

 _-_ Salut Mido-chan ! Ça va ? Demanda joyeusement la cadette Kise.

\- Ç _a va très bien merci, et toi ?_

 _-_ Très bien aussi. Je te dérange pas là ? Questionna-t-elle en entendant une porte se refermer dans l'appareil.

\- _Non, je viens seulement de rentrer. Pourquoi cet appel ?_

\- Et bien, j'ai une question à te poser… Commença la _Point Guard_.

\- _Laquelle ? Demanda Midorima surpris, tout en le cachant car c'était inhabituelle qu'elle l'appel lui et non Akashi._

\- Je veux savoir laquelle tu préfères entre Alyssa Milano et ''Mai-chan''. Demanda la plus jeune.

Un silence se fit à l'autre bout du fil, un long silence, plus long que celui avec Nijimura, bien plus long. Faisant presque croire au blond et au bleu que le vert s'était évanoui suite à la question d'Abigaël, ce qui devait être presque le cas.

\- Oï Midorima ! T'es mort ou quoi ?! Commença à s'énerver Aomine à ce silence, ils n'avaient pas que ça à faire, ni que lui a appelé et il n'était pas patient non plus.

\- _Ahomine ? J'aurais dû m'en douter que cette question avait quelque chose à avoir avec toi. Soupira le Superstitieux et tous ceux qui le connaissaient savait qu'il remontait ses lunettes sur son nez._

 _-_ Ouais, bah répond à la question, on n'a pas qu'toi à appeler. Grogna le basané.

 _\- Et pourquoi vous voulez savoir ? Demanda le Lunetteux et ils l'imaginaient très bien froncer les sourcils._

 _-_ T'occupes, réponds juste ! S'impatienta le plus grand en serrant des poings.

\- _Je m'en occupe car quand tu es avec Abigaël, cela finit toujours mal avec vous. Rétorqua froidement le vert._

 _-_ Midorima-cchi n'a pas tort. Pouffa Ryōta qui n'avait pas parlé depuis le début des appels, recevant deux regards indignés.

\- _Et c'est encore pire quand vous êtes tous les 3. Ajouta le Shooter dans un soupir en entendant la voix amusée du Mannequin._

 _-_ T'es méchant, Midorima-cchi. Pleurnicha le blond, faisant soupirer Aomine et rouler des yeux à Abigaël.

\- C'est juste une question de curiosité, t'inquiète. Intervient la plus jeune en sentant qu'ils allaient jamais en finir sinon.

\- _S'il savait. Pensa Aomine. Et il espérait qu'il…_

\- _Désolé mais je ne m'intéresse pas à ce genre de chose. Déclara le Superstitieux, donnant des envies de meurtres au bleu._

 _-_ En même temps, Tsundere comme t'es. Se moqua ensuite ce dernier.

\- _Je ne suis pas un Tsundere ! S'exclama derechef Shintar_ _ō_ _avec une voix plus qu'énervée, lui d'habitude si calme._

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Ricana l'As de Teikō. Ça se voit.

\- S'il te plait, après on te laisse tranquille. Promit la plus jeune.

\- _Alyssa Milano. Répondit le Shooting Guard._

 _-_ Eh ! Dis pas ça seulement pour m'faire chier ! Siffla Aomine en plissant les yeux alors qu'Abigaël sourit de plus belle.

\- _Ton langage Ahomine. Reprimanda sèchement le fan d'Oha-Asa. Et je ne fais pas ceci pour ça mais parce qu'elle a plus de classe que ta "Mai-chan". Expliqua le vert avec une pointe d'agacement._

 _-_ De toute façon, à part en Match, t'sers à rien. Insulta le bleu, vexé de son choix.

\- Merci Mido-chan, ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne vas pas regretter ton choix. Sourit grandement la cadette Kise en lançant un regard narquois au _Power Forward_.

 _\- Mais qu'est-ce… Commença Midorima, mais…_

\- Bonne soirée et à demain. Salua précipitamment la Capitaine avant de raccrocher.

Abigaël 2 - Aomine 0.

* * *

 ** _Troisième appel téléphonique :_**

\- _Bi-chin ? Décrocha immédiatement un estomac violet sur pattes, avec sa voix toujours autant blasée au possible._

\- Salut Mura-chan, je te dérange ? Demanda Abigaël en entendant cette fois, des discussions derrière le plus grand de l'équipe.

\- _Un peu, je suis_ à _la pâtisserie, j'ai plus de bonbons. Expliqua le violet d'une voix contrariée._

 _-_ Très étonnant. Murmura Aomine avec exaspération et amusement quand même. Murasakibara était le pire mangeur qu'il connaissait.

\- Murasakibara-cchi ne changera jamais. Rigola le Blond.

\- Je ne vais pas te déranger longtemps, je voudrais savoir qui tu préfères entre Alyssa Milano et Mai-chan ? Demanda la noiraude _._

 _\- C'est quoi ?_ Ç _a se mange ? Demanda Atsushi avec une réelle curiosité, faisant un blanc autour de la table._

\- Ça aussi, ça ne m'étonne pas… Soupira le basané en se tapant le front sous la lassitude de son attitude.

\- À part manger et le Basket, Murasakibara-cchi ne s'intéresse pas à grand-chose. Rigola de nouveau le blond.

\- Attends, je t'envoie deux photos et tu dois me dire laquelle tu préfères. Sourit Abigaël avec attendrissement en recherchant les deux images sur son téléphone.

\- _C'est quand que tu retournes en Amérique Bi-chin ? Demanda soudainement le grand Pivot où l'on pouvait sentir l'espoir dans sa voix. Comme la promesse qu'on faisait à son enfant de l'emmener à Disneyland._

 _-_ Il ne perd pas le nord lui. Rigola le bleu en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est Murasakibara-cchi. Sourit joyeusement le Mannequin.

\- Bientôt et je te ramènerais les Donuts de Miami. Sourit davantage la plus jeune en envoyant la seconde photo.

\- _Trop cool, merci Bi-chin. Remercia sincèrement le violet avec une impatience non cachée._

 _-_ Tu as reçu les photos ? Tu préfères laquelle ? Questionna la jeune fille en lisant les accusés de réception.

\- _Je préfères "Mai-chan." Déclara le violet faisant sourire le bleu, mais Abigaël ne se départie pas du sien en sachant qu'elle avait deux votes à son avantage._

\- Très bon choix Murasakibara ! Félicita fièrement Aomine, bien qu'il lui en fallait encore deux autres pour qu'il gagne.

\- _Merci Mine-chin, même si je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Répondit honnêtement Atsushi._

 _-_ Tu n'as pas besoin de comprendre. Répondit calmement Aomine.

\- Merci de ton choix Mura-chan, je vais te laisser à demain. Salua la cadette Kise.

\- À demain, Murasakibara-cchi ! Salua Ryōta avec son enthousiasme légendaire.

\- À _demain Bi-chin, Mine-chin, Ki-chin. Salua rapidement le violet avant de raccrocher._

Abigaël 2 - Aomine 1.

* * *

 ** _Quatrième apel téléphonique :_**

 _\- Abigaël-kun ? Décrocha le bleuté dès la troisième sonneries, un calme plat se trouvait derrière le plus petit du 5 Majeur._

 _-_ Salut Kuro-chan !

\- Oï Testu ! Sourit grandement Aomine à la voix de son ombre.

\- Kuroko-cchiii ! S'exclama Kise avec son sourire Colgate.

\- _Pas la peine de me saluer alors que l'on s'est quittés, il y a même_ _pas deux heures. Que voulez-vous ? Demanda le bleuté qui comme Midorima n'était pas très rassuré de savoir les 3 ensembles. C'était le trio catastrophe de Teik_ _ō_ _après tout._

 _-_ T'pourrais au moins faire semblant que t'es content qu'on t'appel. Maugréa le basané à la voix monotone de son ombre.

\- Kuroko-cchi est méchant ! Il nous aime pas ! Pleurnicha le grand gamin qu'était Ryōta avec ses fausses larmes de crocodile sur les joues.

\- Kise, t'es chiant. Soupira l'As en regardant le "Copycat" qui le regardait consterné.

\- Aomine-cchi est horrible ! Geigna davantage le Mannequin.

\- _Je suis ravi de vous entendre. Intervint la voix inexpressif de Kuroko et Abigaël perçut une pointe de sarcasme et elle comprenait pourquoi en regardant ses deux amis._

 _-_ C'est vrai que t'es très convainquant. Ironisa Aomine en roulant des yeux.

\- _Et si vous me disiez pourquoi cet appel ? Demanda le joueur fantôme dans un léger soupir à la scène de ses deux coéquipiers._

 _-_ On voulait savoir qui tu préférais entre Alyssa Milano et "Mai-chan". Intervient la voix amusée d'Abigaël alors que les deux autres étaient en train de gentiment se prendre la tête mais qui se stoppèrent en se rappelant de la vraie raison de l'appel.

\- _Alyssa Milano ? Demanda Tetsuya, d'une voix monotone mais avec une très légère pointe de curiosité._

 _-_ C'est vrai que toi et Murasakibara n'êtes pas trop portés sur la télé. Ricana l'Ailier Fort de Teikō.

\- Tu devrais te mettre à la page Kuroko-cchi. Conseilla l'aîné Kise.

\- _Je préfère apprendre dans les livres, Kise-kun. Répliqua le Collégien._

 _-_ Alyssa Milano est une actrice Américaine qui a joué dans "Charmed" et plein d'autres trucs. Répondit la noiraude. Tu veux que je t'envoie une photo ?

\- _Pourquoi voulez-vous savoir qui je préférerais alors que je ne les connais pas ? Sauf "Mai-chan" à cause d'Aomine-kun._

 _-_ Hey… Voulu protester le bronzé mais…

\- C'est juste savoir qui tu préfères physiquement car Aomine-cchi dit qu'elle est plus belle qu' ''Alyssa Milano" et vice-versa pour Imoto-cchi alors on veut votre choix pour pouvoir les départager. Expliqua rapidement Ryōta.

\- _''Votre" ? Questionna le bleuté._

\- On a déjà appelé Niji-san, Mido-chan et Mura-chan, il nous manque plus que toi et Shi-chan. Répondit la Basketteuse en envoyant la photo au joueur inexpressif.

\- _J'imagine que vous n'allez pas arrêter tant que je ne vous aurez pas donné de réponse ? Demanda Kuroko en sachant déjà ce qu'ils allaient dire, ils étaient si bornés._

 _-_ T'as tout compris Testu, ça va t'prendre que 2 secondes. Sourit Aomine en faisant confiance à son ombre qui…

\- _Je choisis "Mai-chan". Choisit le plus petit. Qui ferait assurément le bon choix, faisant perdre le sourire à la sœ_ ur _Kise._

 _-_ J'savais que tu avais du goût, Tetsu. Se réjouit instantanément le bleu en lançant un regard moqueur à la plus jeune sauf que…

\- _Ne me remercies pas car je ne sais pas ce que vous complotez mais c'est Akashi-kun votre prochain appel. Déchanta le Turquoise et faisant grimacer le basané._

 _-_ Mais on complote rien, c'est juste pour savoir. Défendit Aomine, bien qu'il appréhendait vraiment le dernier appel qui scellerait son destin.

\- _J'espère pour vous. Je dois vous laisser, ma grand-mère vient de rentrer. Informa Tetsuya._

 _-_ D'accord, désolé de t'avoir dérangé. Bonne soirée et à demain Kuro-chan. Salua joyeusement la chanteuse.

\- À demain, Kuroko-cchiii ! Salua Kise avec son son sourire Colgate, bien que le petit Collégien ne pouvait le voir.

\- Salut Testu !

\- _Faites pas les idiots. Prévint Kuroko avant de raccrocher._

 _-_ Un 'bonne nuit' aurait suffit. Maugréa Aomine en plissant les yeux, puis il avala difficilement sa salive en pensant à son Capitaine.

Abigaël 2 - Aomine 2.

\- Si tu veux, je peux choisir. S'éleva la voix de Kise en regardant son modèle, qui regardait le téléphone de la cadette comme s'il allait le bouffer.

\- Tu rêves, t'vas faire exprès de choisir Alyssa Milano pour ne pas contrarier ta sœur. Grommela le basané en regardant le blond.

\- Ou je peux choisir "Mai-chan" pour ne pas que tu meurs car sinon je n'aurais plus d'adversaire au Collège ?

\- Si ça, c'est pas de l'égoïsme. Grogna Aomine en regardant la plus jeune qui lui fit un sourire moqueur, pratiquement le même que son aîné qui le troubla un instant. Je n'ai pas peur alors vas-y… Appel Akashi. Incita-t-il comme s'il allait à l'abattoir, ce qui serait le cas si le Rouge faisait le mauvais choix.

* * *

 ** _Cinquième et dernier appel :_**

 _\- Abigaël ? Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ? S'éleva la voix impérieuse mais poli du Meneur._

 _-_ Je ne te dérange pas, j'espère ? Demanda celle-ci en entendant des bruits de froissement de feuille dans le combiné.

\- _Non, j'étais en train de résoudre les exercices pour demain. J'ai du temps à t'accorder_. _Rassura-t-il d'une voix neutre._

\- Un vrai ministre, il devrait penser à se détendre un peu. Chuchota Aomine mais pas assez bas pour l'Héritier.

\- _Es-tu avec Aomine ? Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il ensuite avec curiosité, faisant légèrement se tendre le basané et Ry_ _ō_ _ta se retint de rire à son visage loin d'être paisible._

 _-_ Oui, en fait, on a une petite divergence d'opinion et on veut savoir ce que t'en penses pour pouvoir départager. Expliqua Abigaël avec tout de même une certaine gêne à lui demander ça.

\- _Et que voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda curieusement le Rouge, intrigué par cet appel et sur la raison qui fait, qu'ils voulaient avoir son avis._

\- Qui tu préfères entre Alyssa Milano et Mai-chan ? Demanda la noiraude et un silence suivit sa question et ils purent aisément deviner qu'Akashi était surpris qu'on lui pose ce genre de question, surtout à lui.

\- _Alyssa Milano ? La star Américaine ?_

\- Oui. Répondit la plus jeune.

\- _Préférer dans quel sens ? Mentalement ou physiquement ? Questionna le Point Guard faisant avoir une goutte de sueur sur la tempe d'Aomine, sourire Kise d'impatience qui se pencha plus par-dessus la table, comme s'il pouvait louper la réponse de son coéquipier._

 _-_ Physiquement. Répondit la cadette Kise en croisant les doigts pour qu'il choisissent l'Américaine et non la Japonaise, sonnant bizarrement dans sa tête mais elle ignora ce sentiment.

\- _Alyssa Milano. Choisit l'Héritier, stoppant la respiration de l'As de Teik_ _ō_ _et le faisant rapidement ressembler à un cadavre au bord de la syncope. Elle est plus classe et simple que "Mai-chan" et plus jolie sans être vulgaire. Continua le Rouge._

Là, il voulait tout simplement insulter véhément son Capitaine et lui demander s'il se fichait pas de lui. La solidarité Masculine, il connaissait ? Non mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, c'était impossible ! Pourquoi avait-il accepté ce stupide pari en fait ? Il maudit son impulsivité et son désir de relever tous les défis. Deux choses étaient sûres : la première : Toujours réfléchir avant d'accepter des défis contre Abigaël, le pire ? C'était qu'il le savait pourtant. La deuxième chose : Aomine Daiki était un homme mort.

Quant à Kise, il n'en pouvait tout simplement plus et il sortit dehors pour hurler de rire tant la situation était comique, sans vraiment trop l'être. Il ignora les regards curieux et surpris des passants autour de lui, il devait sûrement le prendre pour un cinglé mais il s'en fichait, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire en se remémorant le visage de son modèle. Il plaignait vraiment son coéquipier pour ce qu'il devait faire. Il aurait dû réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter ce défi, surtout en connaissant les thermes dudit défi et ce qu'il risquait. Faire croire à tout le Lycée qu'il couchait avec Akashi-cchi et que ce dernier ne devait pas être au courant, cela s'annonçait vraiment irréalisable pour Aomine mais tellement drôle bien qu'imaginait que cette relation soit possible entre les deux lui laissait un sentiment amer dans l'estomac, sans savoir pourquoi ou voulait-il pas le reconnaître ?

\- _C'est tout ce que vous vouliez savoir ? Questionna à nouveau le Rouge, après un petit moment de silence._

 _-_ Oui, merci Shi-chan. Pouffa Abigaël en se retenant d'éclater de rire, bien plus difficilement en voyant Aomine se jetait contre le dossier de la chaise avec un regard vide.

\- _Non pas merci. Pensa amèrement Aomine. Je suis mort. Pensa-t-il fatalement._

 _-_ Merci de m'avoir fait gagner… Il ne manquait plus que ton vote. Rigola doucement la noiraude en arrivant à peine à se retenir et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux.

\- _Qui d'autres a voté ?_

 _-_ Niji-san, Mido-chan, Mura-chan et Kuro-chan, on voulait pas qu'il y ait d'égalité.

\- _Et ton frère ? Demanda Akashi._

 _-_ D'après Ao-chan, il n'y aurait eu aucune impartialité venant de lui alors. Expliqua la plus jeune en agitant sa main devant le plus grand qui semblait à mille lieu d'elle, elle vit ensuite son frère, toujours mort de rire à l'extérieur et se retenant à un poteau pour ne pas s'écrouler.

\- _Je suis ravi de t'avoir fait gagner dans ce cas. Lui dit le Point Guard avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix._

 _-_ Merci à toi. Sourit-elle. _Si tu savais. Rigola intérieurement la cadette Kise ne pouvant empêcher un léger rire sortir de ses lèvres._ Je ne vais pas te déranger plus longtemps. Bonne soirée. Salua la noiraude avec une voix douce.

\- _Tu ne me déranges pas. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésite pas. La prévint Akashi._

 _-_ N'importe quoi ? Demanda-t-elle avec une voix joueuse.

\- _Si cela est dans mes moyens, cela va de soit. Répondit le Capitaine avec une certaine méfiance d'un coup._

 _-_ Une stratégie pour te battre au Shōgi est largement dans tes moyens. Sourit la plus jeune.

\- _Cela ne marche pas comme ça. Rigola très doucement Seij_ _ū_ _r_ _ō_ _. Ce n'est pas comme ceci que tu apprendras convenablement les règles._

 _-_ J'aurais au moins essayé. Soupira faussement contrariée la chanteuse, car elle ne voulait en aucun cas avoir un traitement de faveur.

- _Bonne soirée Abigaël._

\- À toi aussi, Shi-chan. Sourit-elle alors qu'il raccrocha.

Abigaël 3 - Aomine 2.

\- Et si on changeait les règles du défi ? Demanda Aomine d'une voix blanche.

Kise se réinstalla à la table avec les yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleurer de rire, et ils voyaient qu'il s'en était toujours pas entièrement remis et qu'une seule chose pouvait le faire replonger.

\- Je croyais que tu adorais les défis et que tu t'ennuyais en ce moment ? Celui-ci est un défi de taille au moins. Ricana sadiquement Abigaël, bien qu'elle ne laissait rien paraître de son trouble. Mais je veux bien me montrer gentille, t'as 1 mois pour y parvenir. Sourit machiavéliquement la plus jeune, mais au moins, il pouvait se préparer mentalement…

 **Fin Flash-back.**

* * *

Bien sûr, tout ne s'était pas passé exactement comme prévu… Il avait commencé 1 semaine après. Il s'était "rapproché" d'Akashi en laissant planer l'ambiguïté sous le regard rieur des deux Kise qui avaient plus d'une fois failli éclater de rire devant tout le monde. Ils recevaient des regards étrange de Midorima et Kuroko qui se demandaient ce qui leur prenait aux deux Collégiens. Ses derniers avaient assuré que c'était juste un "secret" entre eux. Le petit bleuté avait froncé suspicieusement des sourcils et Midorima les avait de nouveau prévenu de ne rien faire pour mettre en colère le Coach ou Akashi.

Cela n'avait pas duré bien longtemps avant que Ryōta ne vienne le voir pour lui dire que certaines rumeurs circulaient déjà au sein du club. Akashi ne disait rien et c'était le bon signe qu'il n'était pas au courant. Il continua encore, bien décidé à gagner ce pari. Il s'était fait donc "plus tactile" avec le concerné, qui n'y vit que du feu mais il restait tout de même prudent surtout en connaissant son _Point Guard_ qui était loin d'être con _._ Abigaël ne perdait rien pour attendre, il se vengerait… Mais il ne le put jamais… La plus jeune avait dû retourner à Los Angeles pour des Matchs importants. Son Oni-chan l'avait seulement appelé pour lui dire que presque tous les élèves croyaient qu'effectivement, que leur ami basané avait une relation plus qu'amicale avec le Rouge et elle en était fière et un peu déçu qu'il est gagné son défi...

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que l'explosion de talent d'Aomine s'était produit, que les joueurs de la Kisedi no Sedai n'était plus les même - à l'exception de Kuroko - et qu'Akashi avait changé de personnalité depuis son one-on-one contre Murasakibara. Et si les rumeurs avaient été hors des oreilles d'Akashi pendant un temps, celui-ci étant devenu l'Empereur l'avait très vite découvert. Aomine avait passé un très, très mauvais rencard avec une paire de ciseaux et il avait été furieux mais compréhensif lorsqu'il avait su que c'était Ryōta qui lui avait balancé son défi avec la plus jeune, sous le coup de la frayeur dû à l'aura meurtrier du Capitaine. Ce dernier n'avait rien fait à Abigaël, décrétant qu'il n'avait qu'à pas accepter ce stupide défi. Mais c'était surtout parce que la noiraude n'était pas sous la main de l'Empereur et qu'elle était seulement revenue 5 mois après.

 _\- Le train en provenance de Kyoto arrivera dans la gare dans 10 minutes. Annonça une voix informatique._

Aomine prit conscience du lieu et remarqua qu'il avait marché jusqu'à la gare, sans s'en rendre compte.

 _-_ Bah bravo, j'ai encore 1 heure à marcher maintenant. Grommela le basané en commençant à se retourner.

Mais, il se stoppa net en remarquant un Lycéen avec une chevelure rouge cendre, un survêtement bleu et blanc et qui attendait son train avec son sac en bandoulière et lisant un livre. Comment ne pas reconnaître celui qui possédait cette aura si impérial, bien qu'il devait être à 15 mètres de lui ? Akashi Seijūrō. Aomine n'était pas aussi idiot qu'on pourrait le croire. Si son ancien Capitaine était à Tokyo, cela voulait dire qu'il avait lui aussi assisté au Match de Kise. Avait-il lui aussi ressenti cette sensation ? Puis, le _Power Forwad_ se souvient de la discussion avec la cadette de Kise. Et sans réfléchir, il s'avança en direction d'Akashi d'un pas décidé d'avoir ses réponses.

\- Oï Akashi ! Interpella le basané sans aucune gêne, faisant se retourner certains des passants qui ne s'attardèrent pas et d'autres continuaient de regarder le grand du coin de l'œil, puis se retournèrent à son regard assassin.

\- Daiki. Salua froidement le Rouge en levant les yeux sur son ancien coéquipier.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Abigaël pour qu'elle se barre pendant le Collège ? Demanda sèchement Aomine sans préambule.

\- Et pourquoi lui aurais-je dit quelque chose ? Demanda Akashi en fermant son livre et le regardant en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

 _-_ N'fais pas le plus malin avec moi, elle m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputés. Alors dis-moi c'que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle se tire sans donner de nouvelle. Ordonna Aomine et il ne put réprimer un frisson le parcourir en sentant l'aura polaire du petit, mais il se retint difficilement de ne pas baisser la tête.

\- Fais très attention Daiki, tu as l'air d'oublier à qui tu t'adresses de la sorte. Prévint glacialement le plus petit en plissant les yeux.

\- J'm'en tape. Grogna le basané en attrapant le col de l'Héritier des deux mains. Dis-moi… Exigea ou du moins, tenta d'exiger…

Parce qu'il venait d'éviter de justesse le meilleur ami d'Akashi Seijūrō à peine commencé sa phrase : sa paire de ciseau. Ce qui l'obligea à lâcher le plus petit et s'écarter de deux pas. L'ancien As de Teikō sentit un liquide roulait sur sa joue et la toucha du bout des doigts, il les regarda horrifié lorsqu'il y vit son propre sang. Ce qui voulait dire qu'une chose : Il avait été beaucoup trop loin. Car bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le réprimandait de la sorte, c'était bien une première qu'il le blessait physiquement. Jamais, il n'avait touché un membre de la Kisedi no Sedai, se montrant très protecteur envers eux malgré tout, même lui étonnamment. Il releva les yeux et avala difficilement sa salive en voyant le regard Rubis/Or du Capitaine de Rakuzan qui lui lançait un regard assassin.

-Qu'une chose soit bien claire Daiki… Commença le Rouge de sa voix terrifiante et sèche en s'avançant, faisant se tendre Aomine qui sentit une goutte de sueur sur sa tempe. Ce qui s'est dit entre Abigaël et moi ne concerne que nous. Alors ne te mêles pas de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Prévint polairement le Rouge en étendant cette aura si impériale autour de lui et qui n'accordait aucune protestation.

\- J'vois pas pourquoi toi tu le pourrais. Grinça Aomine pour garder la face mais d'une voix moins agressive, il savait ce qu'allait lui dire son ancien Coéquipier.

\- Je pensais que tu le savais… Je suis Akashi Seijūrō. Je suis absolu. Sourit l'Héritier en ouvrant plus les yeux et son oeil or/orangé se mit à briller de cette lueur sadique qui lui filait toujours la chaire de poule.

\- _Arrivée du train en provenance de Kyoto est immédiat. Éloignez-vous de la bordure du Quai. Informa la voix informatique si horripilante._

\- J'espère pour toi que je me suis bien fait comprendre. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler ainsi, si tu ne veux pas le regretter. C'est la dernière fois. Menaça durement Akashi en se détournant du plus grand.

\- Ouais. Grogna l'As de Tōō en se détournant à son tour.

Absolu. Absolu. S'il savait où il lui mettrait bien ses "absolus". Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait lui flanquer son poing dans la figure à ce nain de jardin lorsqu'il répétait toujours ça. Comme pour ses "personne ne me regarde de haut", il faisait 1m20 les bras levés et il disait qu'on ne devait pas le regarder de haut ? C'était un sketch sérieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il détestait lorsqu'il trouvait toujours des excuses pour prouver sa stupide supériorité. Un frisson de terreur le traversa et il sentit un regard pesant dans son dos. Le basané se retourna et se figea en voyant le Rouge le regardait avec une expression indéfinissable mais le rendant encore plus dangereux, il sourit amèrement et se hâta de sortir de la gare.

Bon, c'est vrai... Akashi Seijūrō était effrayant et il tenait un tant soit peu à la vie pour savoir quand il devait se taire et abandonner. Enfin, pour abandonner on repassera. Il harcèlerait la cadette Kise pour savoir la vraie raison de son départ, qu'elle le veuille ou non. Il pouvait se montrer très borné lui aussi.

* * *

 **Et voila, la fin de ce chapitre ^** **Wouaah, je n'ai pas vu le bout xD**

 **J'ai adorée écrire ce chapitre et surtout les conversations téléphonique, j'espère que j'ai respecté leurs caractères, ou du moins, que je les ai respecté au maximum ^^ Si vous pensez qu'ils étaient OCC, dites-moi ce que vous pensiez qu'ils diraient dans ce genre de "contexte" :-)**

 **Alors, étonnée qu'Abigaël connaisse notre Kagami international ? Comment l'aurait-elle rencontrée d'après vous ? Quels seront les réactions des autres à cette découverte surprenante ?**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'Orthographe et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez du léger Ao/Kise, du Flash-back ainsi que de la confrontation entre mon chouchou et Ao-chan :-) Cela fait toujours plaisir d'avoir des reviews, que cela soit positif ou non, cela permet de s'améliorer et que vous lisez ce qui vous plait :3**

 **Le prochain chapitre qui sortira sera "Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ne connait point"**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et j'espère à bientôt,** **  
** **Xoxo :***


	6. Note Importante et review

**Bonjour,** **bonjo** **ur** _ **t**_ **out le monde.**

 **Alors je suis désolé mais ceci nest pas un chapitre pour la raison que j'ai un gros problème d'ordinateur et je vous écrit ce paragraphe sur mon téléphone et c'est vraiment pas évidemment... Je ne serais pas quand je pourrais écrire** **la suite malheureusement et le pire c'est que j'ai plein d'imagination et c'est très frustrant et énervant... Je suis vraiment désolé... Mais je vais quand même en profiter pour répondre aux reviews de cette histoire ^^**

 **Merci encore à ceux qui me suive et qui ont mis mes histoires dans leur favoris**

* * *

 **RenAkashi :** _Merci pour ta review ^^_

 _Je suis ravie de lire que j'ai respecté les caractères des perso' et que tu as apprécié ce chapitre et j'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire et me les imaginer dans ce genre de situation lol_

 _J'adore le AoKise c'est l'un de mes ship préféré *-* Je suis obligé d'en glisser xD_

 _Qui t'a dis qu'il le redeviendrait , J'aime trop l'Empereur :-P Ao-chan, je le vois impulsif surtout avec veux à qui il tient et il n'est pas vraiment connu pour réfléchir avant d'agir lol_

 _Encore désolé pour ce problème... Et j'espère que tu seras toujours là quand il sortira, merci pour tes compliments et de me suivre :-)_


	7. Retrouvailles surprenantes

**Bonsoir, Bonsoir, Bonsoir, comment allez-vous depuis le temps ? Encore désolé de ce long retard, mais je viens à peine de retrouver mon ordi... Mais maintenant c'est bon :-)**

 **Chapitre très court mais c'était surtout pour annoncer mon retour comme avec le chapitre posté récemment ^^ Et c'est aussi pour tenter de bien reprendre le fil de l'histoire car la reprise était un peu dur mais je m'y suis remis et mes pensées sont au clair, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira et encore merci à ceux qui me suivent et qui ont mon ou mes histoires dans leurs favoris, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, positif ou non, cela m'aidera à m'améliorer ^^**

 **Bonne lecture :***

* * *

Abigaël était allongée sur son lit et fixait le plafond d'un œil vide, ses yeux se fermèrent et elle repensa aux retrouvailles de la veille.

* * *

 **Flash-back d'une journée :**

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Kaga-chan ? Demanda la plus jeune en s'écartant du Basketteur en face d'elle.

\- Dis-le tout de suite si j'te gêne. Grogna le Dunker en fronçant ses sourcils.

\- Dis pas n'importe quoi. Sourit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir ici. Expliqua-t-elle.

\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des joueurs d'exception, et comme j'm'ennuyais en Amérique, j'suis venu-là. Répondit Kagami en affichant son sourire sauvage, et il remarqua rapidement le changement d'humeur chez la plus jeune.

\- Comment vous vous connaissez ? Et depuis quand ? Demanda Ryota avec les sourcils froncés.

\- 3 ans je crois, un truc comme ça et c'était au terrain de Street à Los Angeles. Répondit calmement Kagami en haussant les épaules.

\- Tu n'as pas fais le rapprochement Kagami-kun ? Demanda soudaine Kuroko, faisant sursauter de nouveau sa lumière qui serra des poings.

Celui-ci s'apprêtait à demander de quoi il parlait, puis il se stoppa soudainement et posa ses yeux rouges sur Abigaël, puis Ryota et ainsi de suite, faisant soupirer discrètement le bleuté. Il y avait bien que Kagami pour ne pas avoir fait le lien entre les deux Kise, surtout depuis le temps qu'il connaissait le Copycat et surtout, Abigaël. Il était désespérant.

Kagami était, en fait, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Des cheveux de couleur différente et pareil pour les yeux, bien que la plus jeune avait des reflets blond dans sa chevelure ébène. Ils avaient exactement les même traits de visage, alors pourquoi il n'avait rien remarqué ? Ce qui le surprit c'était que pour la première fois - à l'exception d'en plein match - le mannequin avait un air sérieux et prudent sur le visage et qu'Abigaël arborait un air mal à l'aise et... Coupable ? Il ne saurait le dire, il n'était pas psychologue après tout. Mais la voir ainsi lui faisait drôle. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas fais le rapprochement ?

\- Vous êtes vraiment frère et sœur ? Questionna-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour autre chose.

\- Tu me déçois Kagami-kun. Intervient Kuroko avec son air blasé.

\- Bah j'y peux rien. Grommella le Dunker, se sentant stupide de n'avoir rien remarqué.

\- De toute façon, à part le Basket, on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'intéresse à grand chose, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint à son tour le Mannequin, faisant froncer les sourcils à Kagami, pourquoi avait-il l'impression que sa phrase était à double sens.

\- Bon, au lieu de parler et si, on allait se faire un Match comme au bon vieux temps ? Demanda soudainement Kagami, exaspérant encore plus les présents. Qu'est-ce qu'avais dit Ryota à l'instant ?

\- On allez partir manger au Magi Burger. Rappela le blond en arborant de nouveau son sourire Colgate, amusé par le plus jeune.

\- Ah ouais, c'est vrai, bah allons-y. Sourit Le Dunker en ouvrant la marche avec un air affamé.

\- Il ne changera jamais. Sourit amicalement la sœur de Ryōta en roulant des yeux.

\- Kagami-kun restera Kagami-kun, non ? Sourit Kuroko en regardant la Basketteuse et la culpabilité reprit Abigaël qui perdit son sourire.

\- Allez Imoto-cchi, sinon on ne pourra pas mettre la raclée à Kagami-cchi après. Pressa le Blond en poussa sa cadette dans le dos, balayant cet instant de malaise entre les deux anciens de Teikō.

\- Mais bien sûr, je vais encore te faire mordre le parquet oui. Provoqua l'américain, surprenant la plus jeune qui écarquilla légèrement les yeux.

\- Tu as vraiment battu, Ryō-chan ? Questionna Abigael en ne pouvant cacher sa surprise, elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer, bien que Kagami n'était pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère.

\- On pourrait éviter les sujets qui blessent ? Pleurnicha le Mannequin, mais fut ignoré par les présents, une fois n'est pas coutume direz-t-on.

\- Et ouais et même Aomine. Se vanta la rouge en faisant tournoyer son ballon de Basket sur le doigt et faisant stopper net l'américaine.

\- Attends... Qu... Quoi ?! Bégaya le jeune fille en fixant le dos du Basketteur qui se stoppa et se retourna. Tu as vraiment battu Ao-chan ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Et ouais. Ricana celui-ci en bombant le torse et Abigaël le fixait comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

\- Mais il t'a battu une première fois. Se moqua l'aîné Kise pour se venger d'avoir révélé à sa sœur qu'il l'avait battu.

Cependant, celle-ci ne fit plus attention à eux et ne fit pas non plus attention qu'ils s'étaient remis en marche. Kagami avait vraiment vaincu Aomine Daiki ? Le même qu'avait un potentiel démentiel et qui progressait à vu d'oeil et sans rien faire d'exceptionnel ? Le même qui avait presque failli la battre à l'époque du Collège ? Elle ne pouvait croire qu'Ao-chan avait perdu. Kagami avait autant progressé que ça en même pas 1 an ? En 1 an, il avait réussi à vaincre Ao-chan et Ryō-chan ? Abigaël savait que l'américain pur souche était doué au Basket et qu'il s'améliorait à chaque fois, mais là... C'était au delà de ce qu'elle imaginait venant de lui. Ceci la surprenait qu'à moitié mais elle était contente qu'il puisse avoir des adversaires qui lui donnait le sourire, pas comme un certain basané. La basketteuse perdit son sourire en pensant au bleu. Qu'avait-il ressenti à sa défaite ? Lui qui n'avait jamais perdu, sauf face à elle. Pourrait-il battre les 3 autres ? Elle en eut la confirmation lorsque...

\- On peut pas dire que Midorima et Murasakibara étaient les adversaires que je craignais le plus. Avoua le Dunker en continuant de se vanter aux cotés de Kise.

\- Ils vous ont quand meme donnés du fil à retordre. Lui répondit le Copycat en se souvenant de leur Match.

À cette révélation, cela fit tilt dans l'esprit d'Abigaël et celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil à Kuroko qui était toujours aussi silencieux à ses côtés, elle remarqua son uniforme et celui que portait Kaga-chan. Alors c'était donc ça. La force et le potentiel du rouge additionnés à la faculté d'invisibilité et le moral de Kuroko donnait ceci ? Ce n'était pas étonnant en fin de compte. Kagami et Kuroko avait presque le même lien que le Ao-chan de l'époque. C'était un duo terrifiant sur le parquet et elle-même n'était pas sûre de pouvoir les vaincre. Elle eut un sourire à cette pensée.

\- Pourquoi ne pas le faire ce match finalement ? Après manger ? Demanda soudainement Abigaël, faisant s'arrêter les Lycéens et ils la regardèrent.

\- Ca serait super. S'enthousiasma derechef Kagami avec son sourire de lion.

\- Carrément, Abi-cchi et moi contre vous deux ! Se réjouit à son tour le Mannequin avec un grand sourire "made in Ryōta". Je suis certain qu'on vous mettra la misère.

\- En fait... Commença la noiraude, intriguant les deux Basketteurs, sauf le petit Bleuté qui la connaissait très bien. Je pensais plutôt à moi contre eux deux. Informa la plus jeune en regardant Kuroko et Kagami avec le meme air sérieux qu'elle arborait lors de Match important, Kagami eut le même sourire que la première fois qu'il sut qu'il allait affronter Aomine.

 **Fin Flach-black**

* * *

Abigaël sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna sur sa table de nuit, elle soupira et l'attrapa puis sourit en voyant son interlocuteur, elle avait vraiment besoin de l'entendre après cette journée trop pleine d'émotion...

* * *

 **Voici la fin de ce court chapitre mais je m'engage à en faire des plus longs la prochaine fois ^^**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut et je suis impatiente de lire vos avis, impressions, ce qu'il risque de se passer par la suite ;-)**

 **Qui a gagner l'affrontement à votre avis ? Surpris que Kagami et Abigaël se connaissent depuis 3 ans ? Qu'il n'a pas faire le rapprochement ce Bakagami ? Qui est l'interlocuteur d'Abigaël ?**

 **Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe, je ne l'ai vois pas toutes malheureusement... Les personnages ne m'appartiennennent malheureusement pas, sinon il n'y aurait pas de Momoi, ni de Riko xD**

 **Bonne soirée à tous et le prochain chapitre sera sur "Entre l'amour et la haine, n'y-a-t-il vraiment qu'un pas ?",**  
 **Xoxo :***


	8. Rencontre inoubliable et tensions

**Ce looong temps d'attente, j'en suis vraiment désolé, mais entre démission donc complication au taffe, je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps décrire comme je le voulais… Trop de fatigue, tue la fatigue lol Et désolé mais cela risque de durer au moins jusqu'à fin Octobre… Alors pour m'excuser, voici un long chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira, beaucoup d'information en espérant que cela ne soit pas incompréhensible et je compte sur vous pour me le dire :-)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

Abigaël raccrocha et ferma les yeux avec le sourire aux lèvres, puis poussa un léger soupir en se retournant sur le ventre tout en passant ses bras sous son oreiller et y plongea la moitié de son visage. Ces quelques semaines allaient être vraiment longues loin d'eux. Elle rouvrit ses yeux noisettes/d'orée et ses derniers se firent plus tristes. La culpabilité ne la quittait plus depuis son retour, surtout en revoyant le regard bleu électrique d'un certain basané. Comment pourrait-elle se faire pardonner ? Bien qu'elle lui ait dit qu'elle ne le voulait pas, elle ne pouvait imaginer que leur amitié soit brisée pour de bon, un pincement au cœur la prit rien qu'à l'idée insupportable que cela soit le cas. Les souvenirs de leurs rencontres lui revinrent en mémoire et elle ferma de nouveau les yeux à ses bons souvenirs, avant que tout bascule des années suivantes.

* * *

 **Teikō 4 ans plus tôt :**

Le Japon. Cela devait bien faire 2 bonnes années qu'elle n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Ses parents s'y rendaient souvent pour raison professionnelle et voir leur fils aîné. Malheureusement pour elle, elle avait l'école et ses passions qu'elle ne pouvait abandonner comme ça, même après moult et moult insistance, ses parents avaient toujours refusé, jusqu'à ce jour.

La noiraude s'étira comme un chat sur le siège en cuir de la Audi A8 W12 et bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis reposa ses yeux sur les routes de cette très chère ville de Tokyo. Il faisait un temps magnifique où le soleil orangé était haut dans le ciel, une chaleur douce et très agréable lui caressa la peau par-dessus sa fenêtre légèrement ouverte, faisant voleter ses cheveux ébène. Des souvenirs de son enfance lui revinrent en mémoire et elle était encore plus impatiente de _le_ revoir. Elle remercierait jamais assez ses parents d'avoir enfin accepté qu'elle revienne au Japon, même si…

\- _TROOOP GEEENIAAALE, C'EST TROOOOP COOL LE JAPON ! S'écria une voix excitée à ses côtés en Américain, même trop excitée pour sa santé mentale, qui lui fit pousser un profond soupir._

\- _Tu ne peux pas la mettre un peu en veilleuse. Soupira la plus jeune en fermant les paupières, fatigué de la désinvolture du plus âgé et aussi à cause du long voyage effectué qui mettait sa patience à rude épreuve._

\- _ROOOH mais fait pas cette tête, c'est trop cool ce pays, non ? Continua de s'enthousiasmer le plus grand en s'agitant encore plus vivement sur son siège._

\- _Tu parles comme si t'y avait jamais mis les pieds, alors que toi aussi tu es originaire d'ici. Soupira-t-elle de nouveau en roulant des yeux en posant sa tête sur sa main, coude sur le rebord de sa fenêtre._

\- _C'est vrai mais ça fait un bail ! Informa-t-il en réfléchissant intensément. Depuis que j'ai 6 ans ou peut-être moins. Rigola-t-il en posant ensuite ses deux mains sur la vitre de la voiture avec un grand sourire émerveillé._

\- _Kida ? Appela-t-elle soudainement en le fixant, le visage impassible._

\- _Quoi ? Demanda l'interpellé en regardant la jeune basketteuse, toujours avec son sourire enfantin._

\- _Tu me fatigues. Avoua-t-elle en posant sa tête sur le rebord de la fenêtre en fermant les yeux avec un sourire._

\- _Si tu prenais enfin ses cachets pour que tu puisses dormir dans l'avion aussi. La réprimanda le Japonais, perdant légèrement de son sourire._

Abigaël ne répondit rien tandis que le basketteur retourna à sa contemplation du pays du soleil levant, ses yeux brillant de nouveau d'émerveillement. Il avait bien raison, elle et l'avion cela faisait 2, voir 6. Elle n'avait pas peur d'être dans le ciel, loin de là mais que ça soit le décollage ou l'atterrissage, c'était ce qu'elle détestait le plus et c'est ce qui l'empêchait de dormir, si elle oubliait aussi le fait d'être impatiente d'enfin revoir son Nii-chan. Et puis, les médocs' pour dormir ? Elle détestait ça, elle préférait ne pas dormir et être prête s'il se passait quoi que ce soit, même si les cachets ronds n'était pas costaud étant donné son jeune âge et que c'était aussi pour ses yeux mais bon.

Quant au plus vieux à ses côtés, ses parents avaient lourdement insisté à ce qu'il l'accompagne, mais que pouvait-elle dire alors qu'elle n'avait que 11 ans ? Même si son ami d'enfance n'en avait que 13, devait-elle vraiment trouver une logique là-dedans ? Ses parents pouvaient être totalement incompréhensibles lorsqu'ils y mettaient. Et puis, Kida Masaomi était loin d'être la pire compagnie qu'elle pouvait avoir à ses côtés. Après tout, il avait le même caractère que son aîné.

Le pire pour elle, était bien évidemment le garde du corps qui les accompagnait. Oliver Queen. Mais que pouvait-elle dire à ça aussi ? Ses parents étaient connus du monde entier alors c'était un voyage risqué pour une personne connue comme elle, enfin, sa famille en général. La bonne nouvelle, c'était que l'adulte n'était pas bruyant, ni bavard. Il ne parlait pas sans arrêt et de chose sans importance, ce qui était plutôt agréable finalement.

\- Mlle Kise. Monsieur Masaomi. Appela leur ''chauffeur'', attirant l'attention des plus jeunes. On est bientôt arrivé chez M. et Mme Masaomi. Informa le garde du corps dans un parfait Japonais très polie et grave.

\- Aaaah SUPER ! S'enthousiasma le blondinet en japonais à son tour en frappant des mains. Je suis impatient de revoir mes grands-parents. Se réjouit-il en se tortillant encore plus sur son siège, donnant presque le tournis à son amie à ses côtés.

\- Oliver. Pouvais-vous m'emmener au Collège Teikō tout de suite après ? Demanda la cadette Kise en se redressant sur son siège.

\- Ceci était déjà convenu avec vos parents, Mademoiselle. Déclara le plus âgé des trois, faisant acquiescer Abigaël. Mon collègue a déjà fait une inspection approfondi des lieux où que vous vous rendrez, ainsi qu'aux alentours, il restera auprès de M. Masaomi et je resterais auprès de vous. Annonça-t-il ensuite.

\- Dacc'. Tu ne veux pas manger un bout avant ? Demanda ensuite Kida en se calmant enfin. Mes grands-parents seront ravis de te rencontrer, enfin de te revoir depuis le temps.

\- Je préfère voir Nii-chan avant. Je mangerais un bout avec lui. Informa la plus jeune en checkant ses messages et ses mails. Mais dis-leur que je viendrais avant que l'on reparte.

\- Comme tu veux. Soupira Kida, résigné.

\- On est arrivé. S'éleva la voix d'Oliver.

* * *

 **Dans le présent :**

Abigaël se reposta sur le dos et attrapa son téléphone où sa sonnerie de réception de message retentit, la sortant de ses souvenirs.

* * *

 **De : Kagami Taïga.**

 **À : Abi'.**

 _Oï Kise ! Ça te dit un Burger ?_

* * *

 **De : Kise Abigaël.**

 **À** **: Kaga-chan.**

 _Tu veux pas plutôt dire un one-on-one ? Ou encore une raclée avec Kuro-chan ?_

* * *

 **De : Kagami Taïga.**

 **À** **: Abi'.**

 _Prends pas la grosse tête, j'étais pas échauffé mais j'vais t'battre cette fois, avec ou sans Kuroko._

* * *

 **De : Kise Abigaël.**

 **À** **: Kaga-chan.**

 _J'ai hâte de voir ça tiens, 14h devant le Magi._

* * *

La cadette Kise reposa son téléphone, ne s'attendant de toute façon pas à une réponse du bicolore, c'était déjà assez étonnant de sa part qu'il pense à lui envoyer un message. Généralement, - tout le temps en fait - lorsqu'ils étaient encore tous deux en Amérique, il venait toujours chez elle et sans prévenir pour un match ou jouer aux jeux vidéo, ou tout simplement regarder un film. Elle croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque en pensant à l'Américain, fixant le plafond avec un sourire aux lèvres.

Ses parents avaient toujours été très strict avec ses fréquentations, peut-être parce que c'était une fille et qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de copains, enfin plutôt des amis, à ne surtout pas confondre. Ils avaient été beaucoup plus laxistes avec Ryō-chan, ce qui avait eu le don de l'agacer maintes et maintes fois, surtout concernant son père d'ailleurs qui était d'origine moins strict étant originaire de New-York. Contrairement à sa mère qui malgré tout, avait gardé certains traits de son éducation Japonaise, bien que cela ait été plus que compliqué avec ses géniteurs à cause de son caractère, hériter d'une autre branche étrangère de la famille dont elle ne connaissait pratiquement rien. À sa grande surprise, ils avaient très facilement accepté Kagami et Kida dès les premiers instants, malgré l'aura animal de ce premier et son allure de délinquant à cet époque, ses autres amis étaient venus ensuite. Son visage s'attrista en pensant à ses parents, elle aurait tellement voulu qu'ils rencontrent la Kiseki no Sedai. Elle était sûre à 100% qu'ils les auraient vraiment appréciés, avec plus ou moins de facilité.

Midorima pour son sérieux, son assiduité en cours et avec amusement à cause de sa superstition, et sa lubie de ses objets du jour.

Murasakibara pour… Pour… En fait, elle ne savait pas trop comment ils auraient pu cerner le grand violet, il était paresseux et mangeait sans s'arrêter. Il aurait probablement pu trouver grâce aux yeux de sa mère sur le fait qu'il jouait au Basket malgré sa faignassitude légendaire.

Kuroko pour sa politesse, son honnêteté et son ouverture d'esprit et aussi son sérieux pour certains sujets. Et avec admiration en le voyant jouer au Basket avec son jeu si inhabituel et déroutant, malgré son physique loin des plus grand athlètes et de ses capacités.

Aomine, c'était surtout avec son père. Ces derniers avaient le même caractère et ils se seraient peut-être entendus, même très certaine de ça…

Pour Akashi… Ça, c'était beaucoup plus compliqué… Shi-chan aurait probablement été apprécié par sa mère car malgré son haut statut social, le _Point Guard_ restait humble et ne balançait pas sa richesse à la figure des autres, il ne pensait pas qu'à sa petite personne - comme un soi-disant Empereur - malgré le peu d'expression qu'il pouvait afficher. Quant à celui-ci, sa deuxième facette, il n'aurait très certainement plu à aucun de ses parents et ça, elle en était persuadée. Il était tout le contraire de ceux qu'ils pouvaient accepter, sans compter Izaya Orihara qui était vraiment un cas à part, le seul d'ailleurs.

* * *

 **Teikō 4 ans auparavant :**

\- Ça fait du biiiien ! Se réjouit Abigaël en s'étirant une fois sortie du véhicule, puis elle fit des longs étirements. J'en ai marre des voyages comme ça. Se plaignit-elle en sentant des fourmis dans ses pieds, qu'elle tapa au sol mais qui n'arrangeait rien, évidemment.

\- Je vous comprends Miss Abigaël. Sourit légèrement Oliver en refermant la porte derrière elle.

Cette dernière se redressa et poussa un soupir de soulagement en sentant enfin ses jambes se détendre. Mais le plus enthousiasmant pour elle, c'était qu'elle allait enfin revoir son aîné. Elle regarda intensément l'édifice devant elle. C'était vraiment un grand Collège bien que ceux en Amérique était quand même plus immense que ça. Les élèves sortaient ou entraient du bâtiment avec les uniformes obligatoires qui la fit grimacer. Certains parlaient entre eux avec gaieté, ou d'autres étaient désespérés par les cours. La cadette Kise voyait clairement sur leur visage qu'ils auraient vraiment voulu rester chez eux, et elle les comprenait. Abigaël regarda à sa gauche, des cours qui s'effectuaient dehors. Des élèves de biologie ainsi que des cours de sport. Elle sentit ses jambes fourmillaient en voyant les garçons se passaient la balle de foot, avec agilité et précision. Elle préférait de loin le basket mais le foot était un sport cool aussi, bien que trop répétitif pour elle.

\- Merci de m'avoir emmené, salut. Tenta la basketteuse en commençant à s'éloigner, mais…

\- Je suis dans l'obligation de vous suivre n'importe où que vous allez. La stoppa le garde du corps en la suivant.

\- On est dans l'enceinte du Bahut, il va rien se passer et puis personne ne m'a reconnu. Soupira-t-elle en se retournant pour le convaincre de son regard insistant.

Cependant, ce qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, c'était qu'un groupe d'élèves qui passait par là reconnut immédiatement la plus jeune et… Le bouche-à-oreille commença, faisant s'élevaient les murmures dans la cour aux alentours. Certains d'ébahissement, d'autres de réjouissances et d'admiration, et encore d'autres de jalousie et de mépris.

\- C'est ce qu'on dirait effectivement. Ironisa gentiment le chauffeur, recevant un soupir désespéré de la plus jeune qui baissa la tête, dépité.

\- De toute façon, j'ai pas mon mot à dire. Grommela la chanteuse en mettant sa main sur son visage.

\- C'est exact. Admit Oliver avec un sourire.

\- Raaah, l'entraînement était épuisant, j'aurais pas pu continuer encore longtemps comme ça… Se plaignit une voix faussement enfantine qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, et qui lui fit immédiatement oublier sa déception.

\- En même temps, quand on a des pauses, tu veux faire tes one-on-one, alors arrête de te plaindre un peu. Grogna une autre voix, plus grave et plus suave, blasé au possible par la première. Abigaël sourit en entendant l'exaspération dans celle-ci.

\- J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais je suis d'accord avec Ahomine, tu es un imbécile pour demander des one-on-one alors que c'était prévue depuis une semaine que l'on allait avoir un entraînement intensif.

\- Ki-chin n'est pas très intelligent. Commenta paresseusement un grand, et le mot est faible, Collégien avec les cheveux violet.

\- Kise-kun restera Kise-kun. Commenta un autre avec une expression neutre sur le visage, mais un imperceptible sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Mais pourquoi vous êtes si… Commença le blond avec des fausses larmes aux joues avant de se stopper net, croisant le regard de sa moitié, effaçant ses fausses larmes salées.

\- Bah qu'est-ce t'as ? Pourquoi tu beugues comme ça ? Demanda le basané en soupirant de cet arrêt soudain dans leur marche.

\- Kise-kun ? Appela doucement le Turquoise en agitant lentement sa main devant les yeux du Copycat, qui ne réagit même pas à l'ombre, qui étonna ses coéquipiers de son silence très très très inhabituel.

\- A… Bi…-Cchi… Murmura-t-il et un sourire commençait déjà à s'étirer sur ses lèvres.

\- Il parle tout seul maintenant… Grommela le bleu en continuant de marcher, décidant d'ignorer le mannequin et son beugue du cerveau et son marmonnement incompréhensible.

Puis, le scorer se stoppa net à son tour, il comprit immédiatement la réaction du plus âgé en reconnaissant un visage connu de tous – ou presque - que ce soit dans le basket ou le chant et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lentement.

La cadette Kise s'approcha, suivit de près par son garde du corps mais elle n'y fit plus attention. Cela faisait vraiment du bien de le voir et il lui avait manqué bien au-delà des mots. Elle voyait à ses yeux qu'il prenait lentement conscience qu'elle était bien de retour au Japon, et sans surprise, lorsqu'elle fut à environ 4 mètres de lui, son visage s'éclaira d'une façon que lui seul avait le secret, son sourire Colgate s'étira sur ses lèvres et ses yeux noisettes à la limite du d'orée brillèrent d'une joie incommensurable.

\- Abi-cchiiii ! S'extasia le blond en se jetant littéralement sur sa cadette.

En temps normal, elle se serait déplacée pour qu'il s'écroule lamentablement au sol comme d'habitude, et se moquait de lui comme d'habitude, mais cette fois, il lui avait beaucoup trop manqué et elle le laissa avec joie la serrait contre lui alors qu'elle enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules. Le Mannequin la souleva du sol pour les faire tourner sur place, dans un grand éclat de rire.

\- MA IMOTOO-CCHIIIII ! Tu m'as tellement manqué ! Avoua intensément le Copycat en la serrant à l'étouffer.

\- Nii-chan, j'ai la tête qui tourne. Rigola-t-elle doucement et le faisant se stopper.

\- M'en fou, ça fait longtemps… Souffla-t-il en plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux, qui sentait la fleur de lys.

\- Ça fait même pas 1 an que tu es venue à L.A. Rigola la plus jeune, amusé et exaspéré par l'excessivité de son aîné, toujours dans l'excès celui-là.

\- C'est quand même trop long. Pleurnicha Ryōta comme le grand gamin qu'il pouvait être.

Les deux Kise s'éloignèrent pour observer le visage de l'autre. Elle voulait faire genre mais Ryō-chan avait raison. 1 an avait été trop long, beaucoup trop. Elle adorait l'Amérique et elle ne voudrait quitter ce Pays pour rien au monde, sauf si son aîné lui demandait, mais heureusement ou malheureusement pour dans certains cas, il n'était pas aussi égoïste pour lui demander à faire un choix comme celui-ci, même si elle avait déjà essayé de le convaincre de les accompagner en Amérique. Ryōta n'avait pas changé à l'exception qu'il avait encore grandi et faisait 2 bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle, voire plus. Mais le reste était toujours pareil, son sourire, son parfum, son engouement et cela la rassurait.

Quant au Mannequin, sa sœur avait plus changé que lui, même en 1 an. Elle avait aussi grandi mais ce n'était pas de beaucoup. Il voyait qu'elle était plus mature que laissait supposer son âge. Cependant, il ne pouvait vraiment rien dire dans l'immédiat au niveau de son caractère, mais il savait comment le savoir, il était loin d'être un idiot comme certains semblait le croire.

\- Viens, il faut que je te présente mes coéquipiers. Décida soudainement le plus âgé des Kise en attrapant la main de sa sœur.

\- Coéquipiers ? Répéta Abigaël et remarqua enfin sa tenue. Attends… L'interrompit-elle en stoppant subitement leur marche. Tu fais vraiment partie de l'équipe de Basket ? Toi ? Questionna-t-elle sous le choc.

\- Et oui ! Confirma le blond avec un sourire éblouissant. Les autres sports étaient trop facile et m'ennuyait mais grâce à Aomine-cchi, je m'ennuie jamais. S'extasia-t-il avec un sourire plus que sincère qui surprit vraiment Abigaël, elle se demandait vraiment qui était cet ''Aomine-cchi'' que son aîné semblait admirer et apprécier.

D'ailleurs, elle arrêta de se poser des questions lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant des Collégiens qui lui firent immédiatement penser à un arc-en-ciel. Leur couleur de cheveux inhabituel pour des Japonais ne fut pas ce qui l'intriguait le plus cela dit, mais c'était la tenue de basket et cet aura autour des étudiants. Une aura qui lui donnait instantanément envie de les confronter sur le parquet, ce qui arrivait que très rarement ces derniers temps, beaucoup trop rarement à son plus grand malheur, surtout quand cela concernait des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait rien.

\- Les gars, je vous présente mon Imoto-cchi, Abigaël. Annonça fièrement le plus âge en regardant sa sœur, qui sans grande surprise, afficha un visage assez froid et méfiant. _Non, elle n'a pas changé. Sourit-il intérieurement._

\- On avait compris, on n'est pas idiot, _Baka_. Grommela le Collégien à la seule paire de lunettes du groupe.

La jeune Basketteuse loucha quelques instants sur les bandages sur ses doigts et sur la bottine de bébé qu'il avait entre les mains. Euh… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Bon, pour les bandages cela ne la surprenait pas, beaucoup de joueur en portaient et les retiraient pour les matchs, mais pour la bottine, là, elle n'avait aucune explication sur le fait qu'il se trimbalait avec ça, et que ses coéquipiers agissaient comme si cela était normal.

En tout cas, il ressemblait à l'intello de la classe et elle avait généralement du mal avec ceux-là, elle les trouvait ennuyeux à souhait à toujours penser aux études et rien d'autres. D'accord, c'était important pour l'avenir mais ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était que c'est même gens étaient du genre à lui rabâcher les oreilles sur le fait, qu'elle ne ferait jamais rien d'intéressant, que le Basket n'était pas une chose qui allait la nourrir patati et patata. C'était lassant et très énervant.

Ils ne l'appréciaient pas non plus de toute manière. Certains c'était par jalousie et mépris, car après tout, elle avait toujours des bonnes notes alors qu'elle ne révisait pratiquement jamais, bon, c'est vrai qu'elle était loin d'être dans les premiers mais jamais, elle n'avait retapé une classe ou était arrivée dernière ou en-dessous de la moyenne générale. Et puis, si elle écoutait bien en cours, cela servait à quoi de réviser autant ? Cela la dépassait.

\- Midorima-cchi, tu es trop méchant avec moi ! Se plaignit derechef le blond avec ses fausses larmes aux yeux.

\- T'as qu'à être moins chiant. Répliqua instantanément le dit Midorima-cchi et Abigaël d'une seule et même voix de lassitude, surprenant ses deux derniers.

\- Tu es de quel signe ? Demanda soudainement le Collégien en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.

\- Euh… Scorpion, pourquoi ? Questionna la plus jeune en levant un sourcil interrogatrice.

\- Pour rien. Répondit le plus âgé alors qu'il se détournait pour aller elle-ne-savait-où.

\- Bah qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Abigaël, ne comprenant vraiment pas la réaction du vert, bien qu'elle n'ait senti aucune pointe de mépris et cru même avoir aperçu un léger sourire sur ses lèvres.

\- Laisse, c'est Midorima, il est toujours comme ça. Intervient le basané avec les cheveux bleu nuit avec un air désespéré et agacé par l'attitude de son coéquipier, ce qui fit légèrement sourire Abigaël.

\- Midorima-cchi est superstitieux, tu dois être un signe qu'il n'apprécie pas ou quelque chose comme ça.

\- C'est pour ça qu'il… Portait cette chaussure ? Questionna la plus jeune en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Ouais, c'est son objet du jour, chaque jour, il en a un différent. Expliqua le blond.

\- J'imagine pas l'état de sa maison. Commenta la plus jeune du groupe, faisant rigoler Ryōta et sourire les autres garçons.

\- Vaut mieux ne pas imaginer Imoto-cchi. Prévint son aîné dans un rire. Ensuite, voici Murasakibara-cchi. Présenta ensuite le Copycat en montrant le géant, impressionnant assez Abigaël, qui posa ses yeux sur le ou plutôt les paquets qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

\- Tu aimes les Pockys, Bi-chin ? Questionna le violet avec un bâtonnet dans la bouche, en voyant la noiraude fixer ses paquets.

\- J'adore ça, ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas mangé d'ailleurs. Avoua-t-elle en ne pouvant empêcher une petite moue boudeuse.

Elle tenta tant bien que mal de se souvenir du goût que les bâtonnets sucrée pouvaient avoir, mais c'était compliqué. Elle adorait les sucreries ce qui désespérait vraiment sa génitrice, qui avait tenté par tous les moyens de l'en empêcher mais c'était toujours un échec. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'elle arrête de manger du chocolat ou encore, boire du coca, c'était ses pêchés mignon et c'était hors de question qu'elle s'en passe. Sa mère n'avait eu qu'à s'en prendre à Melli-Mallow* et à son Père. Pour revenir au Pocky, il y en avait à Los Angeles sous un nom différent, mais avait-il le… ? Elle se recula d'un pas lorsqu'un Pocky apparu subitement devant ses yeux, interrompant ses pensées et la faisant reculer d'un pas sous la surprise. Aucun des deux ne remarqua la surprise des coéquipiers du _Center_ , qui était figé de stupeur devant cette scène plus qu'improbable pour eux.

\- Tiens, c'est pas bien de ne plus se rappeler du goût de quelque chose qu'on aime. Déclara-t-il sérieusement en engloutissant le dernier bout du Pocky dans sa bouche, et en entamant derechef un autre.

\- Merci. Sourit-elle en prenant le bâtonnet et commençant à le manger.

Elle ferma les yeux en appréciant plus que nécessaire ce goût intense contre sa langue, cette douceur fondre dans sa bouche et s'écoulait lentement mais sûrement dans sa gorge. Abigaël se retint de justesse de gémir de satisfaction et de bonheur intense, le chocolat était l'une des merveilles de ce monde, et non, ses bâtiments qui datait de l'an 40, connu sous les '8 merveilles du monde'. Le chocolat et le coca étaient indispensables et ses quelques heures sans en avoir, avait vraiment commencé à devenir insupportable, maintenant, il lui fallait du coca pour être au top de sa bonne humeur. Abigaël ouvrit ses yeux et prit enfin conscience du regard du reste du groupe sur les deux étudiants.

\- Bah quoi ? Questionna-t-elle les sourcils froncés et de nouveau sur ses gardes, mais les joues légèrement rosies à cause de la douceur du chocolat contre son palais.

\- Murasakibara qui partage ses gâteaux… C'est vraiment exceptionnel. Informa le basané, toujours surpris lorsque le violet lui en redonna un nouveau, qu'elle prit sans aucune hésitation et le mâchonnant lentement, savourant encore plus la saveur sucré.

\- Hum. Réfléchit un instant la plus jeune. Je te ramènerais des Pocky de Los Angeles. Promit-elle en regardant Murasakibara et elle sourit lorsque ses yeux s'illuminèrent, digne d'un enfant malgré sa taille et son âge.

\- T'y retourne quand à Los Angeles, Bi-chin ? Questionna-t-il avec une impatience non retenue.

\- Ne met pas la charrue avant les bœufs, Murasakibara-cchi, elle vient à peine d'arriver. Le calma le Copycat, récoltant une moue boudeuse du géant, attendrissant sans le vouloir la plus jeune. D'ailleurs, tu restes combien de temps, Abi-cchi ? Questionna Kise en appréhendant la réponse.

\- Les parents veulent bien que je reste 3 semaines. Lui répondit-elle avec un sourire ravie, seulement…

\- Je me permets de vous rectifier Miss Abigaël… Intervient son chauffeur qui la fit instantanément soupirer. Ils ont accepté que vous restiez au Japon que pendant 2 semaines parce que vous avez un examen de biologie la semaine suivante. C'était l'accord que vous aviez passé. Rappela le garde-du-corps.

\- Ouais, je sais mais si je les appels pour négocier ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant. Car j'ai pris mes cours, je pourrais étudier ici !

\- Vous avez déjà prévu ça avant de venir ici, je suppose ? Soupira le plus âgé, faisant sourire Abigaël qui croisa les bras, confirmant ses pensées. Si vos parents sont d'accord, je n'ai pas le choix de l'accepter. Concédât Oliver.

\- Affaire réglée, je les appellerais ce soir.

\- Super ! S'extasia le blond. D'ailleurs, je finis les présentations, là, c'est Aomine-cchi. Présenta admirativement le Mannequin en montrant le collégien à la peau mate.

Ces derniers se fixèrent intensément, sondant la personne face à eux. Pour Abigaël, elle était persuadée d'une chose : Il allait devenir un joueur d'exception. Elle avait la même sensation que quand elle se retrouvait face à _eux._ Une aura animale l'entourait, une force et une prestance impressionnante. Une sensation d'incertitude si elle l'affrontait. Sa surprise passée, un sourire d'excitation et d'impatience pris place sur ses lèvres, sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler.

Quant au Basané, il était plus que satisfait de rencontrer une joueuse comme la cadette de son coéquipier. Le basket était bien la seule chose où il se mettait au courant de toute les nouveautés. Même si à vrai dire, il s'était beaucoup plus intéressé à elle que lorsqu'il avait découvert son lien de parenté avec Kise Ryōta. Et il n'avait pas été déçu. Il voulait vraiment savoir si tout ce qui se disait sur elle n'était pas exagéré, comme le faisait si souvent son mannequin de coéquipier lorsqu'il était enthousiasme sur quelque chose. Un sourire tout aussi excité que la jeune fille en face de lui s'étira sur ses lèvres, et cette impatience se fit ressentir par les autres collégiens autour d'eux.

\- Kise nous a tellement parlé de toi que je me pose vraiment des questions. S'éleva la voix douce, trop douce, du _Power Forward,_ avec un sourire un peu provocateur qui n'échappa aucunement aux élèves de Teikō, et qui n'en furent pas particulièrement surpris.

\- Ah ouais ? Et comme quoi ? Questionna-t-elle en levant un sourcil interrogateur, et lui faisant clairement comprendre de quand même faire attention à ce qu'il disait mais, Aomine Daiki étant Aomine Daiki…

\- Premièrement… Comment une nana comme toi peut parvenir à faire des Dunks alors que t'es toute petite… ? Commença-t-il avec perplexité et le sourcil d'Abigaël tressailli sous l'agacement de cette millième même remarque vis-à-vis de sa taille. Deuxièmement… Comment tu peux sembler, ou plutôt, être plus mature que ton frère qui est plus âgé que toi ?!

\- Hey Aomine-cchi ! S'offusqua immédiatement le blond pleurnicheur, qui ne préoccupa aucun des deux basketteurs.

\- Et enfin… Je me demande vraiment si tout ce qu'on dit sur toi est vrai et n'est tout simplement pas exagéré pour flatter ton égo et qu'en fait, tu parviens à battre tes adversaires seulement avec tes coéquipières et que tu ne vaux finalement pas grand-chose. Provoqua-t-il sans sommation.

\- Le seul moyen n'est-il pas de faire un match ? Ça répondrait probablement à toutes tes questions, enfin sauf la deuxième ou même moi, je ne sais pas comment on peut être un aussi grand gamin et immature.

\- Hey Abi-cchi ! Se scandalisa de nouveau le Mannequin, qui fut de nouveau ignoré.

\- C'est quand tu veux. Et puis, comme tu es ici pendant 2 semaines, je vais enfin pouvoir savoir ce que tu vaux.

\- Il n'y a aucun souci pour ça. Approuva la plus jeune avec un sourire provocateur, qui lui rendit avec engouement.

Les deux savaient qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit à l'erreur. Abigaël ne savait rien de cette équipe dont faisait partie dorénavant son aîné, mais si son Nii-chan les admirait et les respectait alors ce n'était pas pour rien, malgré qu'elle le disait immature, - ce qui était vraiment le cas assez souvent - elle savait aussi que ce n'était qu'une façade, il cachait bien mieux ses sentiments qu'elle-même alors que tout le monde semblait croire le contraire. D'après beaucoup de personne, elle était très mystérieuse et c'était vraie, mais pas autant que l'aîné. En tout cas, elle devait vraiment comprendre le respect qu'éprouvait son aîné pour ses coéquipiers et que surtout, si ses derniers ne se servaient pas seulement de lui pour avoir de la reconnaissance, même si cela ne semblait pas être le cas à première vue concernant les garçons que Ryō-chan lui avait présenté.

Pour Aomine Daiki. Il percevait que le Copycat ne lui avait pas menti au sujet de sa sœur. Il n'avait jamais rencontré des basketteurs d'Amérique et encore moins de la NBA, mais ce qu'il ressentait vis-à-vis d'elle était un grand respect et qu'il ne devait absolument pas sous-estimer son jeu. C'était vrai que les questions qu'il lui avait posé le taraudaient depuis qu'il avait su son lien de parenté avec le plus âgé, et de savoir qui était sa mère. Depuis lors, il avait toujours été impatient de la rencontrer et de se mesurer à cette joueuse qui était la prodigue de sa génération, comme lui l'était au sein de son équipe. Après la révélation de l'aîné Kise, il avait regardé tous ses matchs sans exception et avec grand intérêt et il savait que sa réputation était très loin d'être usurpé. Une équipe, aussi forte était-elle, ne pouvait durer si les joueurs ne tenaient pas la route. Le bleu voulait tout de même voir la preuve de ses propres yeux et il allait enfin l'avoir. Rien n'aurait pu l'excité davantage à cet instant. Il allait enfin affronter l'un de ses joueurs, enfin plutôt joueuse dans le cas présents, qui affrontait et connaissait des monstres du parquet et qui surtout, participaient chaque année à ce championnat reconnu dans le monde entier : Les Play-offs, qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec leur Winter-cup.

\- Un match entre Abi-cchi et Aomine-cchi ?! J'ai tellement hâte de voir ça ! S'enthousiasma Ryōta en sautillant presque sur place, désespérant grandement ses deux modèles qui soupirèrent de concert.

\- T'es vraiment pas sortable franchement. Marmonna Aomine en roulant des yeux.

\- Vous êtes trop méchant, aide-moi Kuroko-cchi ! Se plaignit le _Small Forward_ en pleurant, encore une fois.

\- Kuro… Ko-cchi… ? Répéta-t-elle en regardant aux côtés du collégien à la peau mate.

\- Ravie de te rencontrer, Kise-san. S'éleva soudainement une voix polie et douce à ses côtés.

Cela arrivait que très rarement, mais Abigaël eut un beugue de quelques secondes. Puis, aucun des Japonais ne comprit sur l'instant mais la plus jeune éleva rapidement sa main qui s'était serrée en un poing, mais elle fut tout aussi rapidement stoppée par Ryōta qui avait rapidement anticipé sa réaction et qui lui évita de faire quelle que chose qu'elle regretterait par la suite.

\- Non mais qu'est-ce tu fous là ?! S'exclama-t-elle vivement, le cœur battant. Il y a deux secondes t'étais à côté de lui. Grinça-t-elle en désignant Aomine, puis elle souffla tout en reprenant son calme et s'apaisa peu à peu.

\- Tu m'avais remarqué ? Questionna le plus âgé en ne cachant pas sa surprise.

\- Euh… Ouais… Répondit-elle en inspirant profondément, ne faisant pas attention à sa question surprenante et son aîné lui lâcha le poignet en voyant que tout risque était écarté. Il faut vraiment éviter de me surprendre comme ça… Pour ton bien. Ajouta-t-elle en fermant les yeux.

\- C'est moi où t'allais vraiment lui en foutre une ? Questionna Aomine, toujours un peu surpris, même si c'était un euphémisme.

\- Imoto-cchi a des super réflexes mais quand tu l'as surprends, tu peux parfois regretter… Se remémora amèrement Kise en se frottant inconsciemment sa joue gauche.

\- Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi, tu le sais parfaitement. Réprimanda la plus jeune en croisant ses bras.

\- Excusez-moi, cela ne se reproduira plus. Intervient Kuroko en s'inclinant légèrement.

\- Tu parles, tu peux jamais t'en empêcher de nous faire flipper. Grogna le basané en se rappelant du nombre de fois qu'il avait frôlé la crise cardiaque.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, si tu fais attention qu'au Basket, Aomine-kun. Se moqua gentiment le Turquoise.

\- Quoi ?! Je vais vraiment te foutre une clochette. Se vexa le plus grand en regardant son coéquipier.

\- Je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport là. Continua Kuroko sur sa lancée d'énervement, ce qui fonctionna à merveille.

Abigaël regardait le Turquoise sans plus faire attention à leurs échanges. Comment ça qu'elle l'avait remarqué ? C'était pas un fantôme non plus, mais n'empêche que c'était vrai qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention qu'il avait été à côté d'elle. Depuis quand d'ailleurs ? Et puis, c'était quoi cette aura autour de lui ? Elle était presque… Complètement inexistante. Son visage n'exprimait pratiquement aucune émotion à l'exception de son sourire qui lui en indiquait au moins une. Lui aussi faisait partie de l'équipe de son Nii-chan ? C'était vraiment quelque chose d'inattendu pour elle. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air d'être un sportif et n'avait pas cette aura animal que possédait Aomine. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas la très mieux placée pour parler d'apparence étant donné que beaucoup la sous-estimait. Peut-être devrait-elle l'affronter lui aussi. Le Japon avait donc des joueurs de ce gabarit ? Cela dit, elle attendrait d'affronter le basané pour ce faire vraiment une idée.

\- Dis, il est vraiment de ton équipe ? Questionna la cadette Kise en regardant son aîné.

\- C'est exact, c'est notre joueur fantôme. Lui révéla-t-il avec un sourire plein d'admiration en regardant ses coéquipiers. Il est tellement invisible qu'il peut se faufiler partout sans que personne ne le voient, surtout si on n'y fait pas attention.

\- _Tout s'explique. Pensa-t-elle en regardant de nouveau le Turquoise qui continuait de se moquer de l'Ailier fort, qui tomber comme un idiot dans le panneau._

Cependant, son regard tomba sur le dernier joueur que Ryō-chan ne lui avait pas encore présenté, qui avait ses yeux rubis posaient sur elle, un regard intrigué.

* * *

 **Retour au présent :**

La sonnerie de message de son téléphone l'a fit de nouveau sursauter. Abigaël ouvrit les yeux et attrapa son mobile. Kaga-chan lui avait finalement répondu ? Elle positionna son téléphone au-dessus d'elle et fut vachement surprise et sa respiration se coupa en voyant qui était son interlocuteur. Elle hésita puis à la quatrième sonnerie, se décida à répondre, sur ses gardes de cette future discussion.

\- Akashi. Salua-t-elle froidement.

\- _Abigaël. Salua ce dernier avec aucune trace d'émotion dans sa voix Impériale._

\- … Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda la Basketteuse après un moment, trop long moment de silence venant du combiné, seulement entrecoupé par la respiration calme du _Point Guard_.

\- _… J'ai eu une ''discussion'' avec notre cher Daiki. Avoua-t-il après encore un moment, rendant la patience d'Abigaël, très difficile à tenir._ Sa déclaration la figea, sa voix était si contrarié.

\- … Et en quoi cela me concerne ? Questionna-t-elle avec prudence.

Néanmoins, Abigaël savait parfaitement de quoi il en retournait. Les évènements s'étaient seulement produits la veille après tout. Comment ne pouvait-elle pas deviner qu'Aomine allait rester tranquille, après leur discussion ? Si cela avait été elle, elle serait carrément partie faire un scandale chez l'ancien Capitaine de Teikō. Un soupir passa inconsciemment ses lèvres, elle se mordit sa lèvre inférieur en espérant que son correspondant n'avait pas entendu, mais en connaissant l'énergumène, elle en doutait.

\- _Daiki est persuadé que ton départ est entièrement de ma faute, et je souhaiterais savoir pourquoi pense-t-il cela ?_

La cadette Kise serra le poing qui ne tenait pas son mobile, en se redressant brusquement. C'était en aucun cas une question, mais un ordre. Un ordre implacable. Un ordre incontestable. Un ordre de cette voix impérieuse, velouté et sans signe de pouvoir objecter. Seijūrō Akashi était un leader-née, que cela lui ou l' _autre_. Ils donnaient envie aux autres de les suivre sans protester. Ils ne se trompaient jamais et c'est ce qui réfutait tout envie de les contredire, de leur obéir aveuglément. Ce qu'elle détestait par-dessus tout, c'était que ce respect était dorénavant devenu crainte… Haine en la concernant ainsi que pour Ao-chan et tristesse pour la Kiseki no Sedai et surtout pour Kuro-chan. Elle se souvient parfaitement de cette lueur dans ses magnifiques yeux Turquoise. Cependant, il avait oublié quelque chose d'important…

\- Ne prends pas ce ton condescendant avec moi. Siffla-t-elle glacialement en plissant ses yeux. Je suis pas tes larbins qui suivent incontestablement tes ordres, tu devrais le savoir, non ? Railla-t-elle, acide.

\- _Et pourtant, tu répondras à ma question. Continua la voix impérieuse à son oreille, trop sûre d'elle._

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Grogna-t-elle, n'aimant pas ce ton aussi assuré.

\- _Parce que je te connais par cœur et que tu as trop de fierté pour me laisser croire que ceci est effectivement ma faute. Déclara Akashi et elle ferma les yeux en tentant de calmer le tremblement de ses mains._

\- Et si c'était le cas, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? Questionna-t-elle soudainement et un silence lui répondit, un sourire amer se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Si lui la connaissait, c'était aussi le cas pour elle. Il devait sûrement se demander si c'était pas une façon de le dérouté, ce qui était à moitié le cas. Elle doutait vraiment qu'il la croirait si elle lui disait le contraire, quoi que, pourquoi l'aurait-il appelé dans ce cas ? Le Rouge était toujours aussi imprévisible et elle détestait ne pas savoir ce que pensait les gens qui l'entouraient, très peu de personne arrivait à la déstabiliser et malheureusement pour elle, Akashi en faisait partie. La voix de l'Héritier se planta en elle comme un coup de poignard.

\- _Cela prouverait que j'avais encore raison au Collège. Annonça-t-il d'une voix impénétrable, la faisant baisser la tête, sa frange cachant ses yeux. Que quoi que tu aies dit ce jour-là, tu as fui parce que c'était la vérité absolue. Continua-t-il mesquinement, ses mots aussi tranchants qu'une lame de rasoir._

\- Connard _._ Insulta-t-elle avant de raccrocher.

Une seconde, deux secondes… 1 minutes…. 2 minutes… Puis, Abigaël se leva, jeta son Samsung sans ménagement sur son bureau. Elle entra dans la salle de bain et se déshabilla rapidement. Elle entra dans la cabine de douche et ouvrit le robinet, de l'eau froide, beaucoup d'eau froide et glacée. Elle en avait besoin après cet échange qui lui rappelait amèrement celui de ce _jour-là_. La colère bouillait en elle, une envie irrépressible de se rendre au Manoir Akashi et d'encastrer cette imbécile dans un mur. Elle commença à frissonner en sentant enfin l'eau refroidir la chaleur de son corps. Seulement, ce n'était pas suffisant.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas ressenti une colère aussi froide et violente ? La dernière en date était probablement à une soirée avec tous ses amis de Los Angeles. Lucie. Celle qui avait critiqué son frère et sa famille. Qui avait insulté ses amis du Japon, sans les connaître. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde croyait, elle n'était pas spécialement pour la violence. Certes, la plupart du temps, elle réglait ses comptes par les coups, mais apparemment, certaines personnes ne comprenaient que comme ça, alors…

Un sourire imperceptible prit place sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle pensait à Erza qui lui disait de faire du Yoga, ou un autre sport que le Basket pour calmer sa colère. Ou encore à Caroline qui elle, lui disait qu'elle prenait trop exemple sur deux blond qui avaient des caractères beaucoup trop impulsif, colérique et violent. Ou même à Haley qui lui avait conseillé d'aller voir un spécialiste pour son impulsivité. Bien sûr, elle avait été offusquée par cette idée, mais c'était vite senti rassuré lorsque sa manager lui avait déclaré :

\- _Mais bon, après tout c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime. Sourit-elle sincèrement et avec tendresse envers la plus jeune. C'est pour ça que malgré tout, je ne veux pas que tu changes. Déclara la plus âgé, tranquillisant Abigaël. Bien que ça me faciliterait la vie et beaucoup moins de soucis. Marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe inexistante, faisant rire sa jeune amie de son ton dépité et lassé._

Ses claquements de dents la sortie de ses souvenirs et effacer son sourire, elle éteignit enfin l'eau, sa colère s'étant très légèrement calmé et ne voulant pas attraper une pneumonie. Elle ralluma l'eau après quelques secondes, mais de l'eau chaude cette fois-ci, elle régla la température et ses muscles se détendirent, elle poussa un profond soupir au réchauffement de son corps. Et dire qu'il avait raison. Abigaël posa ses deux mains sur la paroi de douche, son corps était à peine sous le jet mais elle s'en fichait, le froid des carreaux et l'eau chaude lui était agréable. Certes, il était l'une des raisons de son départ, mais elle était retourné aux States, aussi pour ses responsabilités et pas qu'à cause de leur dispute. Cependant, une question l'a taraudait et elle ne pouvait y répondre, ou ne le voulait-elle pas ? Si elle n'avait pas eu ses responsabilités, ni ses passions, se serait-elle enfuie ainsi ? Avec des ''et si'', on mettrait Paris dans une bouteille… La chanteuse soupira et se décida à sortir de la cabine, elle enroula seulement une serviette autour de sa taille, puis se sécha les cheveux tout en sortant de la salle de bain.

\- Tout va bien ? S'éleva une voix inquiète, ce qui la fit sursauter, elle releva les yeux pour croiser ceux de son frère.

\- Bah oui, pourquoi tu poses cette question ? Questionna-t-elle en reprenant son sourire de douceur, qu'elle n'arborait qu'avec son Nii-chan.

\- Une intuition. Répondit-il en s'approchant à quelques pas d'elle et la sondant intensément, la faisant ciller subtilement. Je te trouve étrange depuis que tu es revenue… Différente. Rectifia-t-il en fronçant son sourcil gauche en ne lâchant pas ses yeux, la rendant vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Pourtant, il y a rien, je t'assure. Déclara-t-elle en se soustrayant de son regard trop persistant en le contournant et cherchant des vêtements à mettre.

Son téléphone apparut dans son champ de vision et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Devait-elle le rappeler pour… Non, mauvaise idée. Un message suffirait pour lui dire que c'était pas lui, la cause de son départ. Elle soupira profondément. Il avait vraiment le don de l'agacer, mais elle ne pouvait ignorer le fait que c'était parce qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle ne pouvait cependant arrêter d'avoir des doutes sur les raisons de son appel, une intuition tenace qui la tiraillait.

\- Abigaël. Appela la voix de son aîné, la faisant ce pincer les lèvres. Elle détestait ça.

\- Ryōta.

\- Pourquoi tu es partie ? Questionna-t-il et elle se figea à cette soudaine question, mais surtout, au sérieux de son ton.

\- Tu le sais. Soupira-t-elle en attrapant son téléphone. Mes responsabilités, je vous l'aie dit, si elles avaient pu se passer de moi, je serais resté encore un peu.

\- Alors pourquoi Aomine-cchi avait l'air si en colère ? Demanda le Mannequin la tendant davantage, s'il demandait ça, alors c'est que quelque chose le chiffonnait, et elle nota qui ne disait rien sur le fait que ce n'était pas directement elle qui leur avait dit.

\- Parce que… Commença-t-elle, avant de se stopper net…

\- Parce que… ? Incita son Nii-chan en s'avançant doucement près d'elle.

Il se stoppa à quelques pas en voyant par-dessus son épaule, la raison de l'arrêt de sa phrase. Une des photos de la Kiseki no Sedai à l'époque de Teikō, une photo de veille. Ils étaient au réfectoire et c'était lui-même qui l'avait prise. Ils portaient tous l'uniforme du club et même sa cadette, même si ce dernier était trop grand pour lui. Murasakibara était avidement en train de manger son assiette remplie à ras-bord sans trop se préoccuper de ce qui se passait aux alentours, comme habituellement d'ailleurs. A ses côtés, se trouvait Kuroko qui sirotait un lait à la vanille avec un léger sourire imperceptible aux lèvres. Midorima qui mangeait avec grâce était de l'autre côté du violet avec un fin sourire. Il se souvient de la raison du pourquoi et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en regardant les 3 autres personnes sur la photo.

Abigaël était assise sur les genoux d'un Aomine renfrogné alors que celle-ci lui piquait encore des frites. Le basané tenta de lui reprendre mais celle-ci s'allongea à moitié sur Akashi qui buvait tranquillement avec un air blasé sur le visage, mais qui ne dit rien. Sa cadette leva le bras aussi loin qu'elle le pouvait pour ne pas qu'il les attrape avec un immense sourire amusé aux lèvres, tout en essayant de rester en position vu la précarité de son équilibre. Le blond se souvient qu'elle avait vraiment failli tomber et sans les excellent reflexes du _Point Guard_ et du _Power Forward_ , elle aurait vraiment pu se faire mal. Ce qui n'avait pas perturbé la basketteuse Américaine plus que ça, car elle avait profité que le basané avait les yeux fermés et se pincer l'arrêt du nez pour se remettre de sa légère frayeur – ce qu'il n'aurait avoué pour rien au monde – pour lui piquer une bonne poignée de frites, elle s'était ensuite enfuie en courant sous les protestations du bleu nuit, qui l'avait poursuivi pour lui faire payer. C'était l'un de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

\- C'était la bonne époque… Entendit-il dire, si bas qu'il crut qu'il eut mal entendu, mais le visage de sa cadette ne lui laissait aucun doute.

\- Abigaël… Commença le bond avant d'être interrompu par la sonnerie de son Imoto, qui vit ceci comme un moyen de se soustraire à la désagréable discussion qui s'annonçait.

\- Haley… Commença à saluer la basketteuse lorsque…

\- _MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ! Hurla sa coach dans le combiné, la forçant à éloigner son téléphone de son oreille en grimaçant_.

La plus jeune était ravie d'écourter la discussion avec son aîné, qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi du pourquoi sa manager l'appelait, elle soupira et ce soupir dut se répercuter dans les oreilles affinés qui n'avaient visiblement pas aimé… Malheureusement pour ses oreilles, bien qu'elle le méritait…

\- _C'EST QUOI CE SOUPIR COMME SI JE TE FAISAIS CHIER ?! C'EST PAS MOI QUI EST PARTIE A L'AUTRE BOUT DU MONDE SANS PREVENIR PERSONNE ! Réprimanda furieusement la plus âgée et la tirade ne s'en finit pas là. TU ES COMPLETEMENT INCONSCIENTE MA PAROLE ! COMMENT ON AURAIT FAIS SI UN MATCH IMPORTANT AVAIT LIEU, HEIN ?! OU S'IL TE SERAIT ARRIVÉ QUELQUE CHOSE OU…_

Abigaël se passa les mains dans les cheveux en fermant les yeux. Là, on pouvait dire qu'elle l'avait vrai mise en colère et c'était vraiment un euphémisme, elle était enragée… Peut-être qu'elle devrait vraiment méditer sur le fait d'aller habiter en Antarctique, cela pouvait être sympa d'être avec les pingouins, ou plutôt en Australie avec les Kangourou, elle n'était pas trop ami avec le froid, ou même en Egypte tiens, cela fait un moment qu'elle voulait visiter les Pyramides, cela pouvait être vraiment intéressant.

\- Haley, écoute… Tenta d'apaisé la plus jeune avec une voix calme tout en laissant son téléphone éloigné, mais cependant, ce fut une erreur…

\- _NON J'ECOUTE PAS ! Hurla-t-elle de plus belle, faisant cette fois, grimacer le mannequin alors que sa cadette affiché un regard ennuyé et coupable. KATHERINE, CAROLINE ET TOI ETES COMPLETEMENT IRRESPONSABLE ! PARTIR SANS PREVENIR, VOUS AVIEZ QUOI DANS LA TETE ?!_

Kise était sous le choc de l'égosillement de la manager qui se faisait entendre dans toute la chambre. C'était plus de l'enragement là. Abigaël se montrait toute petite et n'osait même plus en placer une et quiconque connaissait la noiraude, savait qu'elle répliquait même quand elle avait tort, mais c'était vraie qu'avec la tirade de sa coach et au téléphone, cela s'avérait très compliqué. Il n'aimerait vraiment pas être à sa place mais le détail qu'il prit en compte, c'était que cette Haley n'avait pas été au courant de son voyage. À ce qu'il comprenait, personne n'avait été au courant, sauf juste peut-être sa coach ? Pourquoi ? Il soupira, pourquoi se posait-il cette question ? Visiblement, c'était sûr à 90% qu'elle aurait refusé. Ryōta sourit à cette pensé, c'était bien le genre d'Abigaël.

\- Je suis désolé… S'éleva la voix coupable de sa cadette. Mais j'avais vraiment besoin de décompresser. Enfin, presque.

\- _TU CROIS QUE CA ME SUFFIT COMME RAISON ! VOUS ETES PARTIE SANS PREVENIR PERSONNE !_

\- Izaya et Karma étaient au courant. Contredit la plus jeune dans l'espoir d'atténuer les remontrances, mais elle avait oublié qui était au téléphone.

\- À L _A BONNE HEURE, SES TRAITRES ! JE VAIS LES TUER ! S'écria de plus belle la brunette._

Un silence se fit. Abigaël regarda son écran et vit que son ami et coach était toujours en ligne. Elle hésita à coller son téléphone à l'oreille, au risque d'avoir les tympans explosé à la nouvelle crise d'Haley, si crise devait avoir lieu. Elle posa ses yeux d'orée/noisettes sur son Nii-chan, qui la fixait avec un certain amusement et elle lui rendit par un regard noir et qui le fit sourire.

\- Euh… Haley… ? Appela-t-elle prudemment en décidant de coller son téléphone à son oreille.

\- _Quoi ?! Grogna-t-elle, rassurant à moitié Abigaël qui en avait marre de ses hurlements._

\- Je suis désolé… J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi et je suis partie sur un coup de tête… J'ai voulu te prévenir en arrivant, mais j'ai été prise dans l'annonce du match de mon Nii-chan…S'excusa la jeune chanteuse en se grattant la nuque.

\- _Décidément, tu m'épuises… Avoua Haley avec exaspération et lassitude._

\- Je sais, je sais. Rigola nerveusement Abigaël.

\- _Cela dit, tu dois revenir. Déclara sérieusement la plus âgé, faisant se calmer la plus jeune._

\- Il y a un match de prévu ? Questionna la noiraude n'ayant pas pensé que sa coach aurait prévu un match.

\- _Non. Répondit Haley, rassurant la basketteuse qui ne voulait pas rentrer immédiatement, cependant… Mais déjà que l'absence de la Capitaine est compliqué alors en plus, sans Caroline et Katherine cela l'est encore plus pour les entrainements. Surtout que les filles ont besoin de la motivation que vous soyez présentes pour s'améliorer._

\- Je sais. Soupira la _Point Guard._ Mais c'était pas comme si je partais pour 1 an, on a prévu de revenir dans 2 semaines pour la fin de la Winter-cup. Avoua la chanteuse, faisant se tendre le Copycat.

\- _J'imagine que rien que je puisse dire changera quoi que ce soit ? Soupira Haley avec agacement et résignation._

\- Tu me connais si bien. Sourit Abigaël.

Ryōta regarda sa sœur qui discuta un moment des détails pour la suite. 2 semaines. C'était vraiment court pour 1 an de séparation… Pourrait-il vraiment profiter de sa Imoto-cchi avec ses cours et la Winter-cup ? Probablement que non… Elle pourra insister à ses shooting mais le reste s'avérera impossible, mais c'était probablement les seules « vacances » qu'elle pouvait se permettre avant un bon bout de temps, surtout si elle avait débarqué sans prévenir personne… Il devra se débrouiller pour passer du temps avec sa cadette, et découvrir ce qu'elle cachait car bien qu'elle lui disait le contraire, il le savait et le sentait que quelque chose clochait… Mais quoi ? Cela avait-il avoir avec la mauvaise humeur d'Aomine-cchi ? D'ailleurs, il n'avait toujours pas eu sa réponse.

\- Très bien, je vais en parler avec Katherine et Caroline.

\- _Ok. C'est la dernière fois, Abigaël Kaleesia Kise-Ariès. Prévint la Coach faisant grimacer Abigaël, qu'est-ce qu'elle avait horreur de l'annonce de son nom complet._

Les deux amies se dirent au revoir et la noiraude raccrocha avec un soupir dépité. Il faut vraiment qu'elle pense à prévenir Haley la prochaine fois, elle finirait vraiment par la tuer un jour. Elle releva les yeux pour plonger dans ceux de son aîné, elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle voyait dans ses orbes noisettes. Une détermination féroce. Une résolution infaillible.

\- Ao-chan était en colère parce que je lui ai donné aucune nouvelle pendant cet année… Commença la plus jeune sans le quitter des yeux. Mais surtout parce qu'il sait que j'en ai donné à Kuro-chan et à toi évidemment.

\- Pourquoi ? Questionna-t-il.

Et Abigaël lui dit exactement ce qu'elle avait avoué au basané en omettant volontairement Akashi, ce qui ne parut pas satisfaire l'ainé qui fronça son sourcil gauche. Mais avant qu'il n'ajoute quoi que ce soit, son téléphone sonna le faisant bruyamment soupirer, il le sortit et retint un soupir en voyant le nom de son manager apparaître à l'écran, il hésita mais en connaissant le caractère insistant de la plus âgé, il se résigna et avant de sortir, il jeta un regard à sa cadette qui servait ce qu'il signifiait. La discussion était loin d'être terminé.

Abigaël soupira et se coucha sans douceur sur son lit, yeux fixant le plafond. On ne pouvait pas dire que ses deux jours étaient de tout repos. Entre ses souvenirs qui revenaient. Ses affreuses retrouvailles avec Aomine. Encore une dispute avec Akashi. La discussion avec son Onii-chan et qui annonçait que ce n'était pas la dernière qui aurait lieu. L'appel de sa coach et les réprimandes qu'elle entendrait dès son retour. Tout ça la fatiguait et cela fait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été si tracassé. La basketteuse tourna sur le côté et son regard se posta sur son téléphone. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté. Non. Hors de question qu'elle entende sa voix à nouveau. Elle sourit en pensant à son insulte, c'était sorti sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher et elle aurait aimé voir sa tête à ce moment-là, il ne devait pas s'y être attendu et son visage aurait été impayable, elle qui n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans ses mots, contrairement à lui. Son visage s'assombrit de nouveau et elle se releva pour prendre son smartphone.

\- _Ne te crois pas aussi important pour penser que je suis partie à cause de toi. À ce que tu peux croire, t'es pas le centre du monde._

Abigaël lu et relu le message et hésita un moment. Puis se décida à l'envoyer, puis elle éteignit son téléphone et se recouvrit de la couette jusqu'à son visage, en laissant juste ses yeux de visible comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Ses souvenirs continuèrent d'affluer et cela lui donna la migraine alors elle ferma les yeux mais cela l'atténua pas pour autant. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'y avait pas autant pensé. Est-ce que c'était vraiment une bonne idée de revenir ? Elle n'avait eu aucunement l'attention de les revoir, mais pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle ne les aurait pas croisés à un match de son Nii-chan ? Ce sentiment qu'elle avait ressenti était-il lié ? Abigaël ferma les yeux et s'endormit sans s'en rendre compte. Rêvant de nouveau de cette époque où tout se passait bien, malgré quelques disputes sans vraiment grande importance.

* * *

 **Et voici, j'en suis enfin arrivé à bout avec ce chapitre qui m'a mis beaucoup de temps à écrire et j'en suis navré encore une fois… J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'Orthographe que vous pourrez y voir, je me suis relu plus d'une fois à cause du temps passé entre l'écriture mais bon, certaines arrivent toujours à passer à la trappe, malgré le correcteur de Word…**

 **Alors comme vous pouvais le deviner pour ceux qui connaissent. Izaya Orihara et Kida Masaomi sont dans Durarara ! que je vous conseille très très fortement si vous connaissez pas. Karma Akabane fait partie d'Assassin Classroom's, ou** **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu si vous préférez,** **que je vous conseille tout aussi grandement. Quant à Melli-Mallow, vous le découvrirez en temps et en heure, sauf si vous avez une petite idée alors n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part, et je vous dirais si c'est le cas… Ou pas *sourire sadique* ;-) Tout comme Lucie qui est aussi connue mais je n'en dis pas plus :-p**

 **Sinon, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**

 **Le Flashback d'Abigaël et de sa rencontre avec la Kiseki no Sedai et leurs impressions ?**

 **L'apparition de Kida et la mention de Karma ?**

 **L'appel d'Haley et sa colère ? Le fait qu'Abigaël n'avait prévenu presque personne de son voyage ?**

 **La dispute entre Akashi et Abigaël ? La discussion entre les enfants Kise ?**

 **Que pensez-vous qu'il risque de se passer pour la suite ? Kise aura-t-il sa réponse ? Abigaël se réconciliera-t-elle avec Aomine et Akashi ?**

 **J'attends vos avis avec impatience et vos hypothèses sur la suite, n'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce qui va ou ce qui ne vas pas, ce qui m'aidera à m'améliorer pour la suite ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et à la prochaine pour la suite de cette histoire qui sera probablement un long flash-back sur le passé à Teikō, à moins qu'il y a quelques chose que vous désirez voir et que je pourrais faire si cela m'est possible pour la suite sans vous raconter toute l'histoire ^^**

 **Le prochain chapitre sera sur "le cœur à ses raisons...", Je vous incite vivement a la relire car le chapitre ne va pas sortir toute de suite car moi-même, je dois la relire :-)**

 **Xoxo tout le monde :***


	9. Remémorations

**Bonjour tout le monde ^^**

 **Aucun des personnages cités ne m'appartiennent excepté Abigaël qui sort tout droit de mon imagination ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise :-)**

* * *

Abigaël grogna au Soleil qui pénétra dans sa chambre. Pourquoi son Nii-chan n'avait pas installé des volets ? Elle tourna son regard sur l'horloge et soupira. 8h30. Elle se redressa et s'adossa au montant de son lit. Elle avait passé encore une sale nuit. Tout s'était pourtant bien passé globalement. Si on ne comptait pas ses ''retrouvailles'' entre Aomine et Akashi. Elle avait retrouvé Kaga-chan et Kuro-chan, qui ce dernier n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir pris en compte sa fuite, malgré le malaise entre eux au début. Mais les petites chamailleries de son aîné et de l'Américain avaient réussi à apaiser les tensions palpables. Grâce à ceci, ils avaient tous passé ensuite une super fin de soirée.

La joueuse du NBA esquissa un sourire en repensant au petit Match qu'elle avait effectué contre Kagami et Kuroko. Elle les avait quand même battu mais avec du mal. Kuro-chan et Kaga-chan avait vraiment une belle complicité au Basket, lui rappelant celle d'avec Aomine à l'époque. Ils avaient encore beaucoup de chose à apprendre l'un de l'autre, mais le temps était le meilleur moyen pour qu'ils parviennent à 100% de leur confiance mutuelle.

Abigaël grimaça quand elle repensa au savon qu'elle s'était faite prendre par Caroline et Katherine, quand ces dernières étaient arrivées. Arrivant à lui faire louper un Dunk, un fait très rare sois dit en passant. Elle avait parfaitement vu Kagami grimacer en voyant débarquer les deux vis Capitaine de son équipe, ils n'avaient pas une très bonne entente ses trois-là, surtout à cause de leurs caractères respectifs.

La plus jeune du groupe n'avait rien dit et s'était contenté d'encaisser les remontrances de ses coéquipières et amies, surtout que c'était un peu sa faute sur ce coup-là. Après une quinzaine minutes de réprimandes, elle s'était sincèrement excusée et cela avait suffi à la blonde et la brune pour se calmer et entamaient des Matchs avec les 3 lycéens présents.

En pensant au Basané, elle perdit son sourire. Pourrait-il lui pardonner un jour ? C'était l'un des joueurs avec qui elle avait été le plus proche et elle ne l'avait pas prévenu, pas donné de nouvelle. Elle comprenait parfaitement son amertume vis-à-vis d'elle. Elle attrapa son téléphone et entra dans son album. Elle tomba sur une photo où elle était en compagnie d'Ao-chan qui souriait comme un bienheureux après l'avoir battu en one-on-one, elle avait roulé des yeux alors qu'il se vantait auprès de ses coéquipiers.

La cadette Kise se leva et gémit de douleur à ses courbatures dans ses jambes et ses bras. Ils avaient tellement été subjugués dans leurs matchs qu'ils avaient perdu la notion du temps. Combien de parties avaient-ils fait ? 10 ? 20 ? Sa mémoire ne pouvait s'en rappeler mais son corps criait son désaccord. Elle fit craquer sa nuque et ses doigts, puis soupira. Ils avaient été plus sérieux qu'elle n'aurait cru, quelle idée de pas avoir fait d'étirement après tout ça. Abigaël attrapa ses médicaments et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour le prendre avec de l'eau. Elle enfila ensuite un sweat noir trop grand pour elle, et qui lui arrivait juste un peu avant le milieu des cuisses, elle descendit ensuite pour enfin prendre son café.

\- Salut Abi-cchi ! Salua joyeusement son aîné en la voyant descendre les escaliers.

Cette dernière lui répondit seulement d'un signe de main avec une espèce de grognement en guise de salutation, les yeux encore à moitié ouvert. Elle se servit un café qui venait de se terminer et partit se caller dans le canapé, faisant attention à ne pas renverser le contenue de sa tasse.

\- Toujours aussi mauvais le matin. Sourit Ryōta en s'installant à ses côtés.

\- Huum. Maugréa-t-elle en s'enfonçant dans le canapé et fermant les yeux.

Le _Small Forward_ sourit davantage et se tut pour la laisser se réveiller doucement. Son Imoto-cchi était toujours d'une lenteur affligeante le matin et il était ravi de voir que cela n'avait pas changé, bien que cela le forçait à rester calme, surtout s'il ne voulait pas que sa cadette soit d'une humeur de chien toute la journée. Mais il devait s'avouer que cela ne le dérangeait aucunement. Ils restèrent ainsi à regarder la télé qui passait le générique de fin de ''Dragon Ball Z'' et informait le commencement d'un épisode de ''Fullmetal Alchemist'', dans un silence apaisant.

\- Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ? Questionna le plus âgé en revenant de la cuisine où il était partit chercher de quoi grignoter, son ventre criant famine.

\- Caroline et Katherine veulent se rendre à Chigasaki pour aller à la plage et s'essayait au surf, mais personnellement, je préfèrerais rester ici à glander toute la journée. Avoua Abigaël en baillant et s'étirant.

\- On a qu'à le faire. Proposa Ryōta en la regardant.

\- Tu n'as pas de shooting ? Questionna sa cadette en posant ses yeux noisette sur lui.

\- Ils comprendront que je veuille passer le Week-end avec mon Imoto-cchi. Répondit nonchalamment Ryōta en haussant les épaules et ayant déjà sorti son téléphone.

\- Comme tu veux. Sourit Abigaël qui était réjouie de passer la journée avec son Nii-chan. Je vais prévenir Care' et Kath' pour qu'elles ne m'attendent pas.

\- Ça va pas les gêner ? Demanda à son tour le Copycat.

\- Elles comprendront aussi et je les aie prévenus avant de venir qu'il ne fallait pas trop qu'elle compte sur moi. Prévient-elle en se levant pour aller chercher son téléphone.

Le lycéen la regarda monter avec un sourire. Une journée à rien faire en compagnie de sa petite sœur ? Rien ne pourrait gâcher sa journée avec ce programme. Il n'était pas habitué à rester en place, seulement, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il n'était pas resté avec son Imoto-cchi seul à seul, pour en être en quoi que soit dérangé. Bien au contraire, il le savourerait.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Un soupir franchi ses lèvres alors qu'il écoutait les déblatérations de son coéquipier depuis une vingtaine de minutes maintenant. C'était incroyable le flot de parole que pouvait débiter le Lycéen à ses côtés en l'espace de peu de temps. Le seul qu'il en savait capable était un certain mannequin blond. Il se décida à lire un livre, tentant d'ignorer son coéquipier, même si cela s'avérer compliqué lorsque celui-ci lui donnait des coups de coudes pour attirer son attention.

\- Takao ?

\- Oui Shin-chan ? Sourit grandement ce dernier en regardant son collègue.

\- Ferme-là. Gronda sévèrement le dit Shin-chan en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, signe de son irritation grandissante.

\- Non mais ça ne t'impressionne pas son retour ?! S'extasia derechef l'œil de Faucon, les étoiles dans ses yeux argentés. Et puis, elle a battu Kagami et Kuroko alors qu'elle était toute seule ! C'était totalement incroyable ! Continua à blablater le _Meneur_ de Shutoku, repartant dans ses exaltations sur Abigaël Kise.

Midorima Shintarō retint un soupir affligé, même si le mot était faible. Il ferma son livre et observa le paysage qui défilait. Les passants qui parlaient entre eux, des enfants jouant à toutes sortes de ballon, des étudiants lisant sur les bancs du Parcs. Des personnes âgées donnant à manger à des pigeons, des voitures qui klaxonnaient à cause de la lenteur de certains conducteurs, des couples par-ci, par-là. Une journée calme en soit.

\- Et contre Kise, Kagami et Kuroko. Kise-san est vraiment trop classe et trop cool avec ses coéquipières !

Si on oubliait Takao Kazunari. Il ferma les yeux et croisa les bras. Abigaël Kise avait toujours été impressionnante, il n'avait aucunement besoin qu'il lui dise ou d'avoir vu les matchs qui s'étaient déroulés eu Terrain. La jeune Kise avait toujours eu des prédispositions exceptionnelles au Basket, tout comme Aomine Daiki.

Le superstitieux se souvint qu'à l'époque du Collège, le seul moyen qu'il avait eu d'avoir plus ou moins le dessus sur la noiraude, était ses fameux tirs à trois points. Le seul vrai point faible d'Abigaël étant ses shoots éloignés du Panier, qu'elle ne réussissait que très rarement. Il avait bien tenté de lui prodiguer des conseils avec démonstrations à l'appui, mais ça n'avait pas eu les effets escomptés malgré l'intense concentration et écoute de la plus jeune.

Les matchs de la veille l'avaient conforté dans l'idée qu'elle avait encore progressé lors de cette année passée. Elle avait tenu tête aux deux joueurs qui l'avaient vaincu et ce, sans avoir eu vraiment de mal. Certes, il doutait qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi sérieux que lors d'un match officiel, mais il avait rapidement remarqué qu'aucun des Basketteurs ne voulaient perdre, ce qui faisait la nuance même minime et très subtil.

Et avec ses coéquipières s'étaient encore autre chose. Ses trois dernières étaient encore plus synchronisées qu'il l'aurait supposé. Bien plus que pouvait l'être Kuroko et Kagami sur le Terrain, ce qui était logique en y réfléchissant. Elles se connaissaient depuis des dizaines d'années, elles avaient grandis et jouaient au Basket dans le même club depuis autant d'années, elles étaient dans un club qui avait vu passer certains joueurs de NBA, qui était maintenant des monstres du Parquet. Elles connaissaient chacune de leurs faiblesses, chacune de leurs forces, leurs manières de jouer.

Abigaël Kise. Katherine Pierce. Caroline Forbes. Les trois meilleures joueuses de leur génération. Ces dernières pouvaient aisément deviner ce que serait les prochaines actions, et sans être obligé de regarder leur collègues, ni d'avoir de signe particulier entre elles. Excepté la blonde, Abigaël et Katherine jouaient beaucoup plus sur l'instinct et l'intuition, ne réfléchissant pas vraiment sauf devant les adversaires qu'il fallait. Il avait remarqué que les deux dernières se callaient souvent sur l'Arrière, n'importe qui où aurait pu croire que c'était Caroline la Capitaine et meneuse, si on ne les connaissait pas assez. Ils se demandaient sincèrement si la Kiseki no Sedai pourrait battre les trois Américaines et leur équipe, elles ne jouaient pas dans la même cour qu'eux, c'était indéniable et amèrement évident.

Midorima ouvrit les yeux et son regard émeraude se posa sur la chaine enroulait autour de son poignet, où un crabe représentant le Cancer y était gravé avec ses initiales. Il eut un léger sourire au jour où Abigaël lui avait offert. Son regard s'assombrit. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu exactement se passer en troisième ? Son départ avait étrangement eu lieu lorsqu'ils avaient changé. Le lendemain de sa discussion qu'elle avait eu avec Akashi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils s'étaient dit pour qu'elle décide de repartir aussitôt ? Il avait essayé d'en parler avec son _Point Guard_ mais ce dernier l'avait totalement envoyé sur les roses. Il n'avait pas insisté mais cela le travaillait depuis, c'était pas dans le caractère de la noiraude.

\- Tu penses qu'elle accepterait que l'on s'affronte de nouveau ?! Questionna soudainement Takao en regardant le Shooter par-dessus son épaule.

\- Abigaël ne refuse jamais un one-on-one, quel qu'il so… Commença Shintarō avant de s'interrompre. Qu'est-ce que tu as dit Bakao ? Interrogea le superstitieux.

\- Je te demandais si elle accepterait de m'affronter. Répéta le brun. Et arrête de m'appeler ''Bakao'', _Shin-chan_. Ajouta le dit ''Bakao'' en insistant bien sur le surnom qu'il donnait à son ami, que ce dernier détestait, enfin d'apparence, il en était certain.

\- Commença ''de nouveau'' ? Insista Midorima en regardant son vis-à-vis par-dessus ses lunettes.

\- C'est encore la preuve que tu m'écoutes pas. Bouda le _Point Guard_ avec sa mine d'enfant.

\- Takao. Interpella le vert, faisant lever un sourcil au brun.

\- Bah oui, bon je vais me répéter alors… Se moqua Kazunari avec un sourire railleur qui agaça davantage le _Shooting Guard_. Pour mon anniversaire l'année dernière, mes parents m'ont offert des places pour aller voir la finale de la NBA féminine et le concert d'Abigaël Kise. S'extasia Takao dans un souffle rêveur. Midorima retint un soupir, ça il l'avait bien écouté par contre… Pendant presque 1 mois, il l'avait bassiné avec ça. Mais ce qu'ils m'avaient gardé comme surprise, c'est qu'elle connaissait mon cousin, Nagisa Shiota*.

\- Honnêtement ?! S'étonna Midorima en laissant rien transparaître de ses sentiments sur son visage.

\- Bah oui, pourquoi je te mentirais ? Questionna rhétoriquement Takao en roulant des yeux. Nagisa connait l'un des plus vieux amis d'Abigaël, Karma Akabane, qui est aussi son meilleur ami. Expliqua-t-il en s'arrêtant à un feu.

Shintarō laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide en notant qu'il avait laissé le ''-san'' de côté. Le monde était vraiment petit. Abigaël connaissait non seulement Kagami, mais aussi Takao et probablement le frère d'adoption de la lumière de Kuroko. Il aurait dû se montrer un peu plus attentif aux dires du brun. Mais s'il commençait ainsi, il savait qu'il devrait prévoir des dizaines de boites de cachet d'aspirine. En tout cas, une autre chose n'avait pas changé. Abigaël avait toujours la capacité pour le surprendre, en bon comme en mauvais.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

\- Tu en veux, Muro-chin ? Questionna un trop grand élève, aux cheveux violet en tendant un paquet de pocky à son ami.

\- Non merci, je suis pas un aussi grand mangeur que toi. Sourit son interlocuteur en attendant de pouvoir traverser.

\- Comme tu veux. Répondit le Lycéen en haussant les épaules et s'empiffrant des bâtonnets en chocolat, sous l'œil attendri et amusé du plus petit.

Tatsuya avait depuis bien longtemps arrêté d'essayer de comprendre l'ancien de Teikō, concernant son appétit. Après tout, en un peu moins exagéré, Taiga était le même. Le feu pour les piétons passa au vert et ils traversèrent en évitant de bousculer les passants, qui n'étaient pas une mince affaire avec le grand dadais à ses côtés, mais le point positif c'est qu'il risquait pas de le perdre de vu au moins. Un Japonais de plus de 2 mètres n'était pas choses courante, surtout pour un Lycéen.

\- Tiens, c'est pas Kaga-chin et Kuro-chin ? Questionna soudainement Atsushi en plissant légèrement les yeux, le faisant regarder un instant le Pivot, puis la direction de son regard.

\- Ah oui. Confirma le noiraud en esquissant un sourire.

Il fit un pas lorsque deux têtes apparurent sur le chemin de son frère de cœur. Une blonde et une ébène. Les deux Lycéens de Yosen reconnurent sans problème la Fratrie Kise. Qui parlaient tranquillement jusqu'à qu'ils se retrouvent devant les joueurs de Seirin. Et à la surprise de Murasakibara, Abigaël sauta dans les bras de Kagami. Surprise passée, il fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Bi-chin connaissait le coéquipier de Kuro-chin ? Et surtout, qu'ils étaient si proches ?

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Atsushi. Taiga et Abigaël se connaissent depuis des années, elle le considère comme un grand-frère et vice-versa. Je n'aurais jamais laissé Taiga lui faire du mal. Le rassura instantanément le noiraud comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées.

\- Je m'inquiète pas. Rétorqua ce dernier en grignotant des chips, les sourcils toujours froncés.

\- Mais oui, mais oui. Souffla son ami, pas convaincu pour un sou. Tu veux qu'on aille les voir ? Demanda Tatsuya en regardant le plus grand.

Murasakibara posa ses yeux sur le groupe de ses 'amis', il esquissa un léger sourire lorsqu'il remarqua le visage assez fermé du mannequin blond. Cela ne devait pas lui plaire non plus et il comprenait.

\- Tu veux aller les voir ? Questionna Atsushi en retour, sans quitter les basketteurs des yeux.

\- J'ai _confiance_ en Taiga et Abigaël. Et j'ai comme l'impression qu'ils ont besoin de se retrouver, pas toi ? Sourit jovialement le frère de cœur du Dunker.

Atsushi ne dit rien et continuait d'observer alors que les quatre semblaient bien s'entendre. Il remarqua les regards de Kuro-chin et Bi-chin et se décida.

\- C'est bon alors, je l'a verrais plus tard. Jugea le Pivot en reprenant sa marche, suivit de Tatsuya qui roula des yeux. Depuis quand connais-tu Bi-chin ? Demanda le Violet.

\- Cela va faire bientôt 6 ans. Répondit-il. Tout comme avec Taiga. Ajouta le _Shooting Guard_ avant que son ami lui pose cette question.

Ils partirent ensuite et Tatsuya lui raconta des anecdotes sur sa relation avec Kagami et Abigaël. Ils se souvenaient de leurs rencontres comme si c'était la veille. Taiga et Abigaël s'étaient rencontrés le jour d'avant sa rencontre avec la cadette Kise, au Terrain de Basket. Le rouquin l'avait vu s'entraîner et il l'avait directement défié lorsqu'il l'avait reconnu. Il s'était fait mettre une raclée en beauté par la noiraude et ils étaient devenus des meilleurs amis ensuite. Tatsuya se souvint qu'il avait bien rigolé lorsque la jeune fille lui avait décrite la tête de Taiga, quand il avait pris conscience qu'il s'était fait battre par une fille de 3 têtes de moins que lui. Mais qui lui avait tout de même forcé son respect et étrangement, leur amitié. Abigaël ayant toujours été méfiante avec quiconque, se fiant toujours à son intuition.

Le _Shooting Guard_ sourit en pensant à la maladresse qui pouvait toucher le rouquin et la noiraude, surtout lorsqu'ils étaient réunis. Ça pouvait frôler le désastre. C'était fou comme des joueurs comme Abigaël et Kagami, des êtres agiles, féroces et capable de faire des choses que la plupart définirait comme d'inhumain, pouvait être aussi maladroit quand leurs pieds n'étaient pas sur un parquet.

Il se souvenait parfaitement que lors d'une partie de foot entre les deux basketteurs, Abigaël avait loupé sa passe beaucoup trop forte. Celle-ci avait ricoché sur une vitre de voiture, de luxe sinon c'était pas drôle. Puis, Kagami avait bien tenté de l'intercepter mais il avait mal contrôlé sa force et l'envoya dans la fenêtre d'une maison, qui éclata en morceau. Il y avait eu beaucoup plus de dégât à l'intérieur, une table de verre en éclat, ainsi que des verres et des assiettes ainsi qu'un vase de la Grèce Antique. Heureusement pour eux que les propriétaires de la maison étaient les parents de Karma Akabane, ça leur avait évité environ 5 000$ d'argent de poche, voir plus mais ils avaient quand même était bien enguirlander pour n'avoir pas fait attention. Comme d'habitude lorsqu'ils jouaient ensemble, ils oubliaient ce qui pouvait se trouver aux alentours, jusqu'à ce que la catastrophe eu lieu…

Pour la voiture de luxe, cela avait été une autre paire de manche. C'était un vieil aigri qui s'en était immédiatement pris à Abigaël. L'Homme grisonnant d'une cinquantaine d'année avait été bien parti pour y mettre toute sa verve contre la fillette d'à peine 8 ans, pendant une bonne heure ou plus malgré les excuses sincère de la plus jeune. Surtout depuis qu'il l'avait vu fissurer sa fenêtre de sa voiture qui était prête à se détruire au moindre touché et surtout, qu'il avait vu les parents de Karma laissait les deux garnements s'en tirer seulement avec des petits remontrances de son point de vu, ce qui était pourtant loin d'être le cas puisque leurs parents respectifs les avaient tout de même bien punis pour leurs bêtises.

Tatsuya avait appris une autre chose importante : Le père des Kise pouvait se montrer vraiment très, trop effrayant lorsque l'on s'en prenait à sa chaire. Tatsuya n'avait pu s'empêcher de se placer derrière son frère de cœur devant la rage qui émanait de tous les pores de la peau de Shion Ariès*. Le vieil homme avait fait beaucoup moins le malin face à la fureur de l'homme de la famille Kise/Ariès.

Ce dernier était pourtant resté assez ''calme'', d'apparence. Les phalanges blanchis à force de serrer les poings, son corps tendus prêt à se jeter sur le vieux, ses yeux dangereusement plissés, ses yeux verts noircis par une envie de frapper, ses mots remplis de menace interdite au moins de 16 ans, et prête à être exécuté sur-le-champ, avait fini l'homme qui s'était excusé auprès de Shion ainsi qu'auprès d'Abigaël, pour les mots acides qu'il avait prononcé surtout à une enfant de 8 ans. Il n'avait pas demandé son reste et s'était enfuis réparer sa voiture.

Les yeux encore emplis de hargne du plus âgé ne s'étaient en aucun point adoucis, même lorsque l'homme avait disparu totalement de sa vue. Shion n'avait vraiment réussi à décoléré qu'après quatre bonne heures, même sa femme n'avait rien pu faire pour l'apaiser. Et celle-ci savait parfaitement que lorsque l'on s'en prenait ainsi à ses enfants, le mieux était de laisser son mari se calmer tout seul, pour ne pas empirer davantage son humeur. Autant dire qu'Abigaël et Taiga s'étaient faits tout petit pendant un petit bout de temps. Cette première n'ayant jamais vu son paternel aussi… Terrorisant et dangereux.

Oui, c'était le bon temps malgré tout. Himuro perdit son sourire. Avant qu'Abigaël ne revienne changée. Et le verbe ''changer'' était faible, selon le point de vu. Il ne put réprimer un soupir, qu'est-ce que Taiga et Abigaël pouvaient lui cacher ?

* * *

 **Voili, voilou, chapitre terminé ^^**

 **Toujours le petit même discours, dîtes-moi les erreurs que vous auraient relevé, si vous voulez voir certaines choses apparaître que je ferais mon possible d'intégrer si je le peux ^^**

 **Et surtout aussi, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Les différents points de vu ? Des idées de ce qui a bien pu se passer ? L'inquiétude de Murasakibara ? Sur le fait que Takao a déjà rencontré Abigaël ? Il y aura très probablement un Flash-back sur eux d'ailleurs ^^**

 **Les caractères des persos que je veux le plus fidèle possible, même si on a finalement chacun un point de vue différent sur les persos, j'adore avoir des avis et c'est les différences d'opinion qui sont intéressant ^  
Sont-ils OCC ? Je pense que c'est le cas pour Murasakibara, mais je veux montrer qu'il n'est pas juste qu'un grand gamin, aie-je réussi ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience si vous en avez ^^**

 **Shion Ariès* est le Saint/Chevalier d'Or du Bélier dans Saint Seiya. J'ai enfin trouvé un personnage pour incarner le Père des Kise, comme j'en parle assez souvent et si vous avez des idées pour la mère, n'hésitez pas :-)**

 **Nagisa Shiota* fait partie de l'univers d'Assassin's classroom que je vous conseille fortement si vous ne l'avez pas encore regardé ^^**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne journée à vous et à bientôt, j'espère,  
Xoxo :***


End file.
